


Blame it on the Coffee

by miss_stark, shabam1129



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers (TV)
Genre: AU, Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Anal Sex, Collaboration, Dom Steve Rogers, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Older Steve, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overstimulation, Smut, Spanking, Sub Tony Stark, Underage Drinking, young Tony
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-14 14:35:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 49,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7175891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_stark/pseuds/miss_stark, https://archiveofourown.org/users/shabam1129/pseuds/shabam1129
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So this is a collab fic between @ShannonCynthia9 (twitter) and myself, She's writing Steve and I'm writing Tony. </p><p>The whole entire fic is written in first person POV, we wanted to try something different. </p><p>This is a fic where Steve is in his 30's and he's an awkward workaholic lawyer. One day he stumbles into a little coffee shop and meets Tony, the aggressively flirty and nerdy barista!! I hope you guys like it!! <3 </p><p>Will be updated every Sunday.</p><p>We do not own Marvel or any of it's characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> beta by @ShannonCynthia9!! Queen <3 !!

**Steve’s POV**

 

I rubbed my eyes as they struggled to focus on the papers in front of me. It’s official, this case is going to be the death of me. My eyes wandered to my watch, dang it, 1:30AM. I ease myself off of the worn couch and head to bed. I’m fast asleep long before my head hits the pillow.

 

I wake up late and rush to get ready. I run through the fastest shower I can manage and throw on my usual business attire. Man, sometimes suit and tie gets really old. I glance in the mirror and stop to look at the bags under my eyes. Ugh, how am I going to make it through this day? I tap my foot in the elevator when it stalls for a second and speed walk through the parking garage to my car. I set my briefcase down on the passenger seat and settle myself into the driver's. I pull out of the garage at top speed and head down the road. I can already tell that my usual 25-minute drive to work is going to be horrendous. Every lane on the freeway is congested with people not unlike me: late to work and frustrated.

 

In a spur-of-the-moment decision, I veer off onto the nearest exit. Maybe if I take back roads, I’ll get there faster. I drive through a lot of neighborhoods and small bumpy roads before I make it back to civilization. This detour has cost me 15 minutes and I’m absolutely lost. Frustrated and angry with myself, I dig for the map that’s usually in my glove compartment, but I can’t find it. Spotting a small coffee shop on my left, I pull in. With my head down in shame and general embarrassment, I enter the shop.

 

“Hi, welcome to The Beanery, how c-” The voice cuts out and I look up. I see the most beautiful individual I’ve ever laid eyes on. He has on glasses, an apron and a hat with the store’s logo on it that he’s turned backward.

 

“Um, hi-hello.” I want to get to work, but I kind also want to keep staring at him. His name tag read **‘TONY.’** Even though they are behind the frames of his glasses, his big brown eyes stand out and stare right into mine. His plump lips part like he’s going to say something, then he falters. What is he waiting for? In the time I was taking to admire him, I didn’t realize that I had stopped talking and a minute had passed since.

 

“Oh-I, uh..” I feel a blush rising to color my cheeks. Through my stuttering, I fail to see Tony’s tentative smile. “I’ll take a c-coffee.”

 

“Of course sir, how would you like it?” I watched his lips as they moved to form the question and the comprehension of the words came to my brain a second late.

 

“Brow-Black! I meant black. I would like my coffee black.” I’m nearly 30, why can’t I do this? A simple interaction with a cute boy and I lose all sense of composure. My mind is drawn to the pale, skinny kid I used to be. I’m still him, just in a suit now.

 

“Alright, will do. What size: small, medium, or large?” Somehow, the more he speaks, the more my brain melts. I realize that I’m looking down at him and he’s looking up at me, how cute.

 

“Petit-MEDIUM. Medium black coffee, please.” I’m starting to sweat. This is so painful. He’s so adorable.

 

**Tony’s POV**

 

At 4AM the janitor woke me up with a soft nudge on my shoulder, I stared up at him for a few seconds. Why is José in my room? According to the unforgiving stool I’m sitting on, I’m in the laboratory. José was blurry which was weird until I realized I didn’t have my glasses on. I scrambled on the desk until I found them and put them on. I peeled a sticky note off of my cheek, _‘Remember, you have an early shift. P.S.- Sleep in a bed for a change.’_ it read in the loopy cursive I had come to associate with Pepper’s handwriting. She must have stopped by the lab at some point after I fell asleep.

 

“My shift is over Tony, it is time to go,” José said. They had an agreement that Tony would buy the guy dinner if he was allowed to stay as late as he wanted. José was really good at making sure to wake him up before the next janitor’s shift.

“Ya voy, José.” I really like practicing my Spanish with the guy. When I speak, I have an accent as thick as his when he speaks English, but it’s fun.

 

I grab my book bag and sweater and head back to the dorms, I stumble in and head straight for the shower. At least I got in a few good hours of sleep this time, even if it was on the cold, hard table at the lab. I wash up and brush my teeth, cursing profanities at Howard for cutting off my credit cards before I headed out for college. His words echoed in my head. _‘You’re there for an education, not fun.’_ It’s ok, though, working at the coffee shop is fun enough. Working with Bruce and Clint is never dull and I get all the free coffee my body can handle so it ain’t so bad.

 

I get into my uniform and head out to Beanery on my bike. Yes, I go to work on a bike. The coffee shop is only a few minutes away from MIT so it isn’t that bad. I get there just in time to see Clint coming off of his shift, the place is open 24/7. Supply and demand you know? College students pour into the place at all hours of the night. Hell, I use to come around 2 or 3 in the morning to get a cup of blistering hot coffee before I started working here. I still do, the difference is, now I can just go behind the counter and get my coffee without waiting in line.

 

The morning goes by normally, workers come in around five-thirty, there's currently construction going on at the campus so the workers pour in early. Around 6, students start to flood in ordering generally the same thing: the biggest cup of coffee we have, bagels and donuts. I have them in and out of the place with a well-rehearsed routine. Most of these kids order the same thing every morning so it’s not hard to memorize. Same time, same faces, same orders.

 

When a fancy ass Mercedes, in royal fucking blue, pulls up into the parking lot I’m a bit surprised. It’s passed the morning rush hour and I’m damn sure I’ve never seen that car before.

 

Out steps the hottest man I’ve seen in awhile. He’s tall, blonde and even in that suit he’s wearing I can tell he’s built like one of Michelangelo's statues -Pepper would be proud of that reference.-  Fuck me, he’s coming into the shop so I put on my best welcoming face.

 

“Hi, welcome to the Beanery, how c-” The man looks at me like he just saw a ghost or something, he’s porcelain white so it's hard to miss his blush when he says hi.

 

He manages to make his order of a medium black coffee while getting progressively more red.

 

“Will that be all?”

 

“Um. Yes?”

 

“Not sure?”

 

“No, yeah that’ll be all,” he says and holds out a credit card.

 

“That’ll be $2.50,” I take the card and look down at it, “Steve,” I say giving him a cheeky smile and he blushes even more. I hand it back and wait for the receipt to print.

 

Now here’s the thing. My manager, Coulson has reprimanded me a few times not to flirt with the customers too much but hey, what are the odds of Adonis here ever coming by this place again. So when I go make his coffee, I write down my name and phone number on the cup along with a winky face and hand it over.

 

**Steve’s POV**

 

“Will that be all?” I can’t stop staring at him. He is absolutely mesmerizing.

 

“Um... Yes?” I can’t help but put the implication of a question on the end because I don’t want this interaction to be over.

 

“Not sure?” Look what you’ve done Steve. He’s caught onto the fact that you’re a fucking moron.

 

“No, yeah that’ll be all,” I say with a little bit of defeat in my tone. I hand over the first credit card in my wallet.

 

“That’ll be $2.50,” he takes the card from me, looks me in the eyes and says my name. I choke on nothing. What’s happening? I haven’t reacted like this since Peggy asked me to prom. My face must be an actual tomato right now. He hands me my card back and moves over to make my coffee.

 

I stand back and take the time to reflect over the last five minutes of my life. Who is this kid and what has he done to me? I also take a moment to look at my surroundings. I need to get the name of this place, I have to come back. In the midst of my thoughts I hear Tony call out my name and my heart beats a little harder. I approach the counter again and grab my hot coffee from Tony’s equally warm hands. I look down at his attire and notice the logo once again printed onto the apron he’s wearing. ‘The Beanery’ is written in swirly letters.

 

“Thanks.” Before I can embarrass myself any further, I swiftly take my leave. As I sit back down in my car I take a minute to breathe. Turns out, I don’t have a minute. I look at the clock and once again am pushed into remembering why I stopped here in the first place. I’m lost. I look around for a crossroad and finally find my map. I search for my location and quickly make my way out to the main road.

 

By the time I get to work, I decide that it would have been easier to just stay home. With the amount of yelling coming out of my boss’ mouth about my punctuality, I’m actually wishing I stayed in that coffee shop. I want to talk to Tony some more. Not that anything I did this morning counted as talking. My mind wanders and I look down at my coffee cup. I see something written in black Sharpie and assume that it’s my order. I leave it alone until I see something on the corner of the cup. Is that...a winky face? I spin the cup around and catch Tony’s name and phone number scrawled onto my cup.

 

“Are you even listening to me, Rogers!” My boss has finally taken the time to stop pacing around her office to notice that I’m not even looking at her.

 

“My sincerest apologies Ms. Hill.” Hopefully, if I word my apology to the best of my abilities, she’ll let me off easy. She lets out a deep sigh.

 

“Just go back to your office, Rogers.” I scurry out as fast as I can and lock myself in my office.

 

I close the blinds and turn on the lights so that I can better inspect the secret written on my coffee cup. His name and phone number is indeed written on the side of my cup. I giggle with childish glee. Oh my, what am I going to do? Even through my embarrassing interaction with him, he wants to talk more? I pull my phone out of my pocket and flip it open. I look at the tiny screen and find the button to open the menu. I struggle with the menu for a bit until I find my contacts. What can I say, technology is difficult. I enter Tony’s information into my phone with a little heart next to his name. I can’t wait to talk to him. Even though I’m really excited, I do kind of have to get some work done today.

 

It’s almost time for the office to close when I finally look up from my notes. I gather my things and go to pack them into my briefcase when a thought hits me. I really want to message Tony. Hopefully, I can remember how. Bucky has been getting on my case about learning how to text.

 

I fish my phone out of pocket and flip it open. I open the menu and find the large notification that has a picture of an envelope on it. When prompted, I enter Tony’s name and his new contact information comes up. I really want to make a good impression so I type the only way I know how.

 

_Hello Tony,_

_I received your message written on the side of the coffee cup you gave me. I am glad to have been given your name and phone number._

_~Steve Rogers_

 

**Tony’s POV**

 

I can’t stop thinking of Steve as the day goes by, my phone is in my backpack since I’m not allowed to look at it during work. Coulson might lose his shit like last time. It’s like he has a freaky sixth sense about it so I don’t even bother anymore.

 

When my shift ends, I grab the biggest cup I can find and fill it up to the brim with coffee, sugar, hazelnut creamer and head out. I slap Bruce on the ass as he walks in to take the night shift. He turns around to tell yell at me. He says he hates it but I know he loves it otherwise he would have already broken my fucking hand.

 

I was about to get on my bike when my phone buzzed a few times in my backpack. I dig around for it for a bit until I can rip the damn thing out of it’s hiding place. I have a few messages, one from Rhodey, he’s spending the night at Carol’s but left me dinner, he’s too sweet for his own good. One from Pepper reminding me to not spend the night at the lab again, mom and dad checking in as usual, and one from an unknown number.

 

_Hello Tony,_

_I received your message written on the side of the coffee cup you gave me. I am glad to have been given your name and phone number._

_~Steve Rogers_

 

What is this? He sounds just as pleased as a cardboard box. What a dork, but hey it’s part of his charm right, tall, blonde and dorky. I save his contact information and next to his name I deem it appropriate and necessary to put the strong arm emoji.

 

_Hey, handsome, glad you texted me. We should get coffee sometime ;3_

_Tony Stark_

 

Hopefully, he thinks I’m funny and not an idiot. It would be an all-time record, scare a guy away one text or less.

 

I bike home and make ahead straight for the fridge, Rhodey saved me some pizza. My stomach growled. Oh, my god, I don’t think I’ve eaten since yesterday. I’m in the midst of heating it up when my phone buzzes. It was Steve, I grabbed my hot plate and head over to curl up on the couch.

 

**Steve’s POV**

 

My heart pounds in my chest as I wait for Tony's response. Not even a minute passes by before I get a message back from him.

 

_Hey, handsome, glad you texted me. We should get coffee sometime ;3_

_Tony Stark_

 

I might actually die right now. He thinks I'm handsome! I must have done something right today. The little face at the end. I can actually imagine him making that wry smile. I’m already in way too deep.  As I try to think of a good response, I keep my eye on the time. I don’t want to keep him waiting for too long. Hopefully, he doesn’t think I’m too weird after the way I acted this morning.

 

_Tony,_

_Thank you for the compliment. I appreciate it. You are aesthetically pleasing as well. I would really enjoy going out with you for coffee._

_~Steven Rogers_

  
Was that too formal? He probably thinks I’m an old man. What type of lingo are the kids using these days? Lol’s and OMG’s? What do those mean?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The relationship progresses! Not that far though >:) (via @ShannonCynthia9) A lot of POV switching between Steve 'n Tony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still collaboration between my lovely (twitter >>) @ShannonCynthia9 (as adorkable Steve) and I (as Tony) Hope you guys enjoy it! updates will probably be every other Sunday but if work and school are calm maybe they will come more frequent ! *fingers crossed for the latter*
> 
> p.s. this fic will get a little racier the further we get into it!

**Tony’s POV**

 

_ Tony, _

_ Thank you for the compliment. I appreciate it. You are aesthetically pleasing as well. I would really enjoy going out with you for coffee. _

_ ~Steven Rogers _

 

Oh my god, is this guy even real? I mean who texts like this? He’s adorable. I bite my lip thinking of what to type to the tall drink of water on the other end of the phone. 

 

_ I don’t think I’ve ever been called ‘aesthetically pleasing’ before LOL...     _

_ ... But I think I like it coming from you. _

_ Why don’t you tell me when you’re free? We can set something up for our coffee date _

_ Tony Stark _

 

I lock my phone and set it down on the coffee table. Once I’m on the couch, I curl up and begin gnawing my bottom lip. Is it just me or is he taking a while to respond? What could be taking him so long. He’s probably just busy, Right? Don’t be pushing it Tony. 

 

After waiting for him to reply for just about 10 minutes with no answer, I pulled out some paper Hand started sketching out some designs for a new bot, a companion for Dum-E. he needs one. I take a look at the clock at it has been 30 minutes. What is taking him so long? My hands start itching a bit. 

 

_ Hello, you there…?  _

_ Tony Stark _

  
  


**Steve’s POV**

 

I just sent the message. I don’t know how long is customary to wait for a response so I hurry up, put my things away and rush to the car. I have to admit, this is the fastest I’ve driven home in such a long time. I jump into the shower and get into some lounge clothes. I take an embarrassingly long time looking in the mirror to groom my appearance. I don’t even know why either, it’s not like he can see me while we’re texting...right? I’ll have to ask Bucky sometime. As I’m thinking, my phone buzzes on the dresser. I grab my phone off of the dresser and leap onto my bed.

 

_ I don’t think I’ve ever been called ‘aesthetically pleasing’ before LOL...     _

_ ... But I think I like it coming from you. _

_ Why don’t you tell me when you’re free? We can set something up for our coffee date _

_ Tony Stark _

 

Oh, no. Was it weird it that I called him that? Should I have just said he was ‘hot’ and left it? I stare at the screen for about 2 minutes until I realize I have nothing to say in response. It was almost easier texting when I was at work. I had my files to distract me. I don’t understand how people do this. My mind is running on overdrive. I feel myself zoning out and take some time to remember Tony’s appearance from the coffee shop this morning. He was so cute. The perfect tousle of his probably incredibly soft hair, the mischief behind his eyes, even his adorable style of writing. I hop off of my bed and head over to where I dropped my briefcase. I open it and take out what I think might be the most embarrassing thing ever: my coffee cup from this morning. In the moment, I’m kind of mad at myself for keeping it, but I couldn’t have thrown it away! My eyes are drawn to the winky face on the side of the cup and I’m shocked out of my staring when my phone buzzes again. Oh no, I’ve spent too much time being an idiot and I forgot to reply to Tony’s message. This new message is no doubt him telling me that I’m stupid and he doesn’t want to talk to me ever again. I sprint to where my phone is and almost snap the phone in half in my haste to flip it open. 

 

_ Hello, you there...? _

_ Tony Stark _

 

Oh thank goodness. Hopefully he won’t hate me if I let him know why I didn’t respond to his first message. Actually I don’t even want to think of what he would say if I told him what I was actually doing. I stare at the heart that I put next to his name and mine flutters in return. I don’t know why I feel so much for this kid. 1), I don’t know how old he is and 2), I met him this morning, very briefly. In the depths of my torturous mind, I lose track of time. When I’m come to, I look down at my phone to see that an hour has passed. Holy shit. I’m terrible at this.

 

_ Tony, _

_ I apologize for this late response, I was preoccupied.  _

_ ~Steve Rogers _

 

Hopefully that will make up for the delay. I look at his other message again. When am I able to go out and do something? I take my planner out of the briefcase and look at this month. It’s almost completely booked with meetings and conference calls. I have a small window of 2 hours next Sunday. Hopefully I can make that work. 

 

_ Tony,  _

_ My apologies once again for my late response. I have time available in my schedule next Sunday. Please let me know if you are able to meet with me at this time. If not, we can always reschedule. _

_ ~Steve Rogers _

 

I place my phone down carefully and my eyes drift back to the coffee cup. I pick it up from where I threw it on the ground in my haste to get to my phone. Once it is placed it on my dresser, I tilt Tony’s message towards me. I head back to my bed and lay down. I really hope that he can make it next Sunday. I want to see him again. With my phone clutched in my right hand, I turn over and fall asleep. 

 

**Tony’s POV**

 

No reply. Nothing. He really must be busy I mean of course he’s busy with a fucking car like that he has to be some sort of big shot. I just wanna peel him out of that suit and do very bad things to that body. 

 

After a while of no reply and bad doodles of stupid bots that probably wouldn’t work, I call up Rhodey and see what he’s doing. He’s doing just about the same as me: nothing. The shooting I hear in the background clues me into the fact that he is playing video games. I ask him if he wants to go out and get a few drinks with me. It’s not the weekend, but we’re young! Party hard right?

 

It doesn’t take much convincing for him to say yes and we head out to a college bar. I buy a round of beers for both of us and some ladies that we met. That round of beers quickly turns into shots. I was downing the first round of shots when my phone buzzed. 

 

_        Tony, _

_       I apologize for this late response, I was preoccupied.  _

_ ~Steve Rogers _

 

Preoccupied? With what or rather, who? Ok, maybe I’m a little buzzed and feeling a little petty. I let the screen go dark again and take another round of shots with Rhodey. Things are good. The music is good and the boys and girls are particularly good looking thanks to the magic of alcohol. 

 

“Let’s go dance wi’h those girls,”  Rhodey slurred out shoving me lightly. Across the bar, were the girls I had bought drinks for earlier in the evening. There was a tall blonde and her shorter friend with darker hair. I nod and I’m about to push myself off of the bar to go with him when my phone buzzes again. 

 

_ Tony,  _

_ My apologies once again for my late response. I have time available in my schedule next Sunday. Please let me know if you are able to meet with me at this time. If not, we can always reschedule. _

_ ~Steve Rogers _

 

I scoff at the message, pocket the phone and try to find Rhodey. He is already across the bar dancing with the blonde girl. Carol I think she said her name is. I stay back at the bar and Carol’s friend Jessica joins me in taking more shots. She’s moping over her boyfriend Luke or some shit like that and I’m moping about Steve.

 

Shot… Shot… Shot. I’ve lost track of the how many shots Jessica has put in front of me, damn the girl can drink. Rhodey and Carol are cozy in the booth to my left and I’m forced to witness the sloppiest make out session I’ve ever seen and it’s gross. 

 

I wonder how Steve kisses? Probably deep and and demanding. His big hands holding me down yeah that would be good. A different warmth starts to spread through me. Horny. God a good fuck would do me good right now. I could find someone in the club to fuck easy. But Steve. I want Steve. I pull out my phone and call him as I take a step outside. Once I’m out of the club, I can enjoy the fresh night air on my skin.

 

It rings a few times but it feels like forever. 

“Hello?” it’s Steve’s voice he sounds groggy. Was he sleeping? 

 

“St’ve… Been think’n ‘bout you all night.”

  
  


**Steve’s POV**

 

My hand is vibrating and I have no idea why. I open my eyes and flip my phone open. 

 

“Hello?” I’m ready to apologize for my sleepy tone if it happens to be a client, but it’s definitely not.

 

“St’ve… Been think’n ‘bout you all night.” I’m sorry who is this? I take the phone away from my ear and force my eyes to adjust to the harsh light. When the screen reads back ‘Tony <3”’ along with a countdown of how long this call has been going on, I pause. I put the phone back to my head and I’m honestly not sure what to expect.

 

“Tony? Is this you?”

 

I let out a fucking drunken giggle “Of c’urse  is me… at least I think i’s me… is it Tony Steve?” He sounds sleepy and my mind decides to wander, “D’You sleep n’ked?”

 

“Tony, wha-where are you? What’s wrong?”

 

“I’m at the bar with Rhodey and I’m lon’ly...can you be here?” Well, ‘at the bar’ lets me know that he’s over 21, hopefully. 

 

“Okay, which bar are you at, I will come pick you up. You don’t sound like you’re well enough to do anything.”

 

**Tony’s POV**

 

Steve voice is warm and nice. I like how it sounds against my ear. It would be better if here were here with me, “‘M at a bar near campus,” I hiccup out, leaning up against the wall. It’s getting chilly, “I’s cold… think the bartender took m’ k’ys. She’s a smart lady.” 

 

“Are you near MIT, or Harvard?”

 

“Umm Yeh! MIT...I go to MIT,” i hiccup out, “Its big and they gave me a lab to work in Dum-E’s there...I miss Dum-E”

**Steve’s POV**

 

Ok, there are a lot of thoughts going on in my head. Rhodey? Dum-E? I don’t know anything about this. Maybe it’s a youth thing. Alright, back on topic, a bar near campus. A bar close to MIT? I don’t even want to know what’s he’s gotten himself into. I jump out of bed and grab the map I know I keep in my briefcase. I scan the area around MIT and I only find one bar close enough to campus. As I’m running back to my wardrobe, I catch my own reflection in the mirror. Tony’s words come back to me, ‘D’You sleep n’ked?’ A blush spreads across my face as I struggle to push my mind out of the gutter. “Tony, are you there? Stay on the phone with me. I’ll be right there.”

 

**Tony’s POV**

 

I hear a bunch of shuffling around I lean against the wall humming softly. I see a group of drunken girls stumble out of the bar. With all of the moving around that I hear, Steve must be getting dressed. He totally sleeps naked. I can’t help but have a wide grin spread across my face at the thought of lean muscle naked against white sheets. “M here steve,” I mumble swaying a bit in place. God I don’t think I’ve ever been infatuated with anyone like this one before. I just want him to take me apart. I must have had more to drink than I thought when the memory of Ty Stone flashes through my head jarring my mind away from pleasant thoughts. I dived in head first with that jackass and it hadn’t ended well, “Steve hurry pl’se,” I whine softly, watching one of the girls stumble on her heels and land on her ass. 

 

**Steve’s POV**

 

I’m already rushing with map in hand, but I push myself into a run when I hear him whimpering. Oh man, I don’t even know what it would be like hearing those noises in another context. I’m dressed, down the elevator and at my car in a matter of minutes. I speed out of the parking garage and make my way down the main road. At this time of night, there is no traffic to be seen so it doesn’t take me that long to find Tony standing outside of the “Barkeep Pub & Grille’.

 

**Tony’s POV**

 

I stand there for who knows how long. Everything seemed to slow down when I’m hammered. And it’s not like it’s hard to get hammered, slip the bouncer a cool 100 and he’ll let me in no ID needed. That’s why I like it, for a few hours all rushing thoughts in my head just slow the fuck down and I feel like I can focus on one thing or on nothing. The royal blue Mercedes pulls up in front of me and all I can do is blink happily at it. In the blink of an eye, Steve is flying out of the car and wrapping me up in his arms. Of course that might just be because I’m blinking really slow at the moment. “Steeii’v,” I mumble happy as big hands start to check me me over. As I look up into his eyes, I can’t help but think, “his eyes are so fucking blue...”

 

**Steve’s POV**

 

I don’t even want to know how many laws I broke getting here but I can estimate that it’s in the teens. When I see Tony I rush out of the car and pull him into my arms. I hear him let out a very soft whine of my name and I ignore it so that I can check him over. My attention is caught when I hear him again.

 

“his eyes are so fucking blue...”

I stop my frantic search of his body to look at his face. His eyes are locked with mine and he looks so cute. I can’t help but let my hand trail down the side of his cheek. “Let’s take you home, okay?” Before I can say anything else, Tony is struggling in my hold.

 

“Take me home with you… please. Rhodey’s got a hot girl and I don’t wanna hear them fuc’ing.”

 

It takes me a minute to figure out that the ‘Rhodey’ character Tony keeps talking about must be his roommate. I remember having to sit in the next room and try not to listen when Bucky would bring home anyone and everyone. I’m brought out of my thoughts when Tony takes a small bite of my palm. I might have choked on my own tongue, but hopefully he didn’t notice. “Okay, I’ll let you come with me as long as you let me drop you back off to your dorm in the morning.” He looks up at me and the smile he has draped across his face is the best thing I’ve ever seen. He nods vigorously and shows his assent. 

 

“Okay.”

 

**Tony’s POV**

 

Steve’s hand is so big and warm against my cheek, I can’t help nuzzle into it. God he smells good. Well kind of like Old Spice and toothpaste but that smells really good. Clean. It kind of takes me a second to process what he’s saying.

 

“Let’s take you home, okay?” I don’t want to go home. Steve is warm and smells nice and he’s so nice to look at. 

 

“Take me home with you… please. Rhodey’s got a hot girl and I don’t wanna hear them fuc’ing.”

 

Which is not a lie. But why I don’t let him know that I don’t have one of those crappy 8x8 dorm rooms but a whole floor at one of the buildings is lost to me. He doesn’t need to know that. I nip at his palm that is is still cradling my cheek and look up at him through my lashes. 

 

“Okay, I’ll let you come with me as long as you let me drop you back off to your dorm in the morning.” 

 

I nod, maybe a little too fast since I get a bit dizzy. I can handle myself, but I make a show of pressing myself against his bigger, warmer frame. He’s really solid and firm against me. I push up onto my toes and press a kiss against the corner of his mouth. Those big baby blues go wide, but he doesn’t pull away. I kiss him full on the lips softly nipping at them coaxing him to kiss me back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed it. Please leave comments and/or feedback we really appreciate it!! see you soon!! :3


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another installment of this cute little fic that is so fun to write. @ShannonCynthia9 as Steve and myself as Tony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we have another chapter for this lovely fic that I'm co-writing with @ShannonCynthia9 ! Enjoy <3

**Steve’s POV**

 

After Tony lets me know that he’s okay with my terms, he stands on his toes and presses his mouth to the corner of mine. I don’t know what to do anymore. Abandon ship. My mind is gone. He leaned in further to fully press his lips to mine and someone might have to hold me back. I’m struggling with lust and my conscience. My brain tells me that he’s far too drunk to commit to anything, but my heart is egging me on. It’s telling me that Tony knows what he wants and what he wants is me. I should just give in and do what I want. In the end, I don’t want to ruin anything between Tony and I if this is just his drunk state of mind. I place a quick peck back on his lips and help usher the other boy into the passenger seat of my car. He struggles a bit and immediately tries to place his lips back onto mine when I buckle him in. I politely decline and he does something that nearly breaks my heart. He looks up at me with those large doe eyes and pouts.

 

“You don’t want to be with me?”

 

I can’t do this anymore. My heart can’t take it. I look into his eyes and with my silence, tears begin to gather in them. I really don’t want this to happen. I kiss him again and make a little bit deeper than before. I have to be safe with this kid, he’s really dangerous. “I really,  _ really _ , want you. I just can’t see myself taking you when you are this intoxicated. When you sober up in the morning, we can talk about it.” Before I’m even done with my sentence, Tony is fast asleep with his head leaning forward.

 

After I let out a large sigh, I get in the driver’s seat and head home. Once I park my car, I move around to the passenger side and lift Tony out of the seat. Immediately, his hands come up and grasp around my neck. I can feel my blush moving from my cheeks, up to my ears, and down to my neck. I’m glad it’s this late, I wouldn’t want my neighbors seeing me carrying an unconscious boy into my loft. I set him on my bed, take his shoes off and tuck him in. I kiss him on the forehead, grab a spare blanket from the closet and attempt to make my way to the living room. I’m not even out of the closet before I see him trying to sit up. He reaches out towards me and pleads with his eyes. Small whimpers are falling out of his mouth rhythmically and I can’t help it. He looks like something out of one of my deepest fantasies. I head over to the bed and lay down. Immediately, he weaves his limbs around mine and passes out again. I resign myself to this fate and relax. This night is going to be rough.

 

**Tony’s POV**

 

I was aiming for something more than just a peck on the lips. It was a little off-putting that that’s what Steve went for. I’m not gonna lie, it was a bit of a shot to my ego. I can see he wants me. I can feel it. Those blue eyes are focused and his heartbeat is picking up, I can feel it under my hand. 

 

“You don’t want to be with me?” I put on my best-hurt face, mostly because. I am hurt. Why isn’t he kissing me back? Would anyone jump at the opportunity at drunk sex right? I guess that means he’s a good guy. It still stings. 

 

He kisses me again and it’s with a little more purpose. It’s enough to make my head start swimming. His lips feel so good against mine his tongue is warm and he tastes like toothpaste. God, I just want more but he pulls away before I can take more.

 

“I really,  _ really _ , want you. I just can’t see myself taking you when you are this intoxicated. When you sober up in the morning, we can talk about it.” 

 

Yeah, he’s a nice guy. He helps me into the car and I try to get another kiss but no luck and honestly all the alcohol is starting to take full effect and I knock out. The next time I’m anything close to conscious, Steve is picking me up he’s warm and God so strong. He‘s holding me with so much ease. I try to say how hot it is but I’m too far gone and sleep drags me under again. The bed is cool and smells like clean sheets and Steve. I like this. 

 

**Steve’s POV**

 

I wake up at the 7:30AM like I usually do and I go to roll over and hit something. I look to my left with bleary, barely-open eyes and see something amazing. Tony, whom I most definitely forgot I brought here, is curled up and looking so innocent. I sit up and take a moment to just admire his physique. It’s a little hard to see when he’s curled up in a ball like this but it’s amazing. I am up, off of the bed and into the shower before he can even flinch. I decide to make this shower a cold one just to be safe. When I’m back into my bedroom, towel around my waist, I see Tony sitting up with his head in his hands.

 

“Ughhh...”

 

“Tony, are you ok?” He looks very bothered by something and I’m not quite sure how to react. I get closer to him and crouch to his level. His eyes are watering and his brows are drawn in a furrow. 

 

“Hangovers are shit.” Oh my, why didn't I think of that? I spent most of the morning staring at him, I wish I would have thought of getting him some Tylenol or something. I run past my dresser, grab a pair of lounge pants and put them on as I make my way into the kitchen. I fish my emergency medical kit out from under the sink and grab the Tylenol. I take a chance to grab a water bottle out of the fridge and head back to Tony. 

 

“Here it’s for you. I got you some water and also some medicine for your headache.” I love how I spent so much time loving/hating our texting conversations because they were so difficult. This is so much worse. I thrust the water bottle into his hands and shuffle around the room. “I’m going to get changed for work, so just stay there and...yeah,” I make a speedy exit into my walk-in closet. I pull on one of my many suits and swing the blazer over my shoulder. I’m out of my closet and adjusting my tie when I see Tony looking at me. I show a small smile and attempt to make small talk. What do people talk about nowadays? 

 

“Do you have classes today?” Well, worse things could have come out of my mouth. He just looks at me and I begin to wonder whether or not I said that out loud. 

 

“Yea, but with this massive headache, I’m not going.” He says as he flops back onto my bed. 

 

I take that new note of information. I hold myself back from insisting he takes his education seriously like a grandfather and stands in silence. I don’t know what I’m going to do. He can’t exactly stay here, I mean I met him literally yesterday. I don’t want to bring up last night, I don’t know if he even remembers it. “Would you like me to drive you back to campus then?” I say with a grimace. His head snaps up off of the bed and turns in my direction.

 

“You want me to leave?” He looks very hurt, what have I done?

 

“No!” I instantly regret shouting when he scrunches his eyes shut and covers his ears. My mouth shuts and I try again in a whisper-like tone, “No, I don’t really want you to leave, but I have to go to work.”

 

“Oh...work, right.” He looks so disgruntled and today is the day where I regret getting a job where I need to actively participate every day. I open my planner to try and decide whether or not I can ditch today. Alas, my day today is packed with meeting and conference calls with clientele. 

 

“I really don’t want to go to work, but I have a lot of stuff that I have to get done. I’ll drop you back off on campus and I promise that we can talk when I take a lunch.”

 

He looks put off but agrees. “Fine.”

 

**Tony’s POV**

 

I went to sleep feeling warm, comfortable and safe.The bed smells like Old Spice and clean sheets. When the warmth residing next to me vanished, I couldn’t help but stir awake. My head was pounding God I probably shouldn't have had so much to drink last night. But those shots of Jäger seemed like such a good idea. Where am I anyway? Who’d did I promise a fuck, and then pass out on their bed? 

 

Good thing is, I don’t have to wonder too long when Mr. Mercedes Fucking Benz walks out with a low riding towel hanging off his hips and another towel drying his blonde hair. Sweet mother of God I give thanks for this shit because my morning wood just got a lot harder.

 

“Ughhh...”

 

“Tony, are you ok?”

 

No, no I am not Sir! I have a raging boner and you’re standing naked and dripping wet in front of me making it so much worse. “Hangovers are shit.” I manage to muster up before flopping back onto the bed trying to keep myself together. Thank god with for these plush blankets. 

 

Steve rushed out of the room and is back in a blink of an eye with some pills and a bottle of water. “Here it’s for you. I got you some water and also some medicine for your headache.” I couldn’t be more grateful because I almost choked on my own tongue when he crouched down and was so close to me. Steve is so fucking hot. Someone, please send help!  

 

“I’m going to get changed for work, so just stay there and...yeah,” he says vanishing into the closest and comes back out dressed to the nines in a full suit and tie. The man is trying to kill me. 

 

He gives me a small smirk through the mirror and my mouth goes dry again how desperate would I look if I just get on all fours for him right now? Probably pretty desperate but hey name me one person that wouldn’t do it if they were in my situation seeing Mr. muscles dressed like a Calvin Klein model in those tight slacks and that button-down shirt that looked a little bit too tight.    

 

“Do you have classes today?”

 

“Yea, but with this massive headache, I’m not going,” I say turning over away from him. Quick, think of ugly things go away boner go away go away! 

 

“Would you like me to drive you back to campus then?”

 

“You want me to leave?” It kind of stings that he wants me to leave. Doesn’t he like me? I was pretty sure he liked, me why else would he even pick up the phone when I drunk dialed him? Pity probably. God how embarrassing.  

 

“No!” He shouts. I wince and he lowers his voice, no one that looks so hot in a suit should be allowed to be so cute and dorky, “No, I don’t really want you to leave, but I have to go to work.”

 

“Oh...work, right.” I feel a little better now, he doesn’t want to get rid of me. He just has to go to work. But still, I don’t want to get up off his big plush bed that smells so much like Old Spice. I want to stay here forever. 

 

“I really don’t want to go to work, but I have a lot of stuff that I have to get done. I’ll drop you back off on campus and I promise that we can talk when I take a lunch.”

 

I want to throw a fit. I want to stay in the bed and roll into a fucking burrito.  “Fine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> About my other fic A Fresh Start. the chapter update probably won't happen till next Sunday, RL got in the way of fun time writing I'm sorry! Love you all


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Confrontation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're so sorry again for the delay. We didn't think that it'd take this much time to get over a hump called writer's block. We hope you enjoy it.
> 
> -@Shannoncynthia9 & miss_stark

**Steve’s POV**

 

I don’t know how to feel about his response. He sulked until it was time to go and didn’t say anything to me when I dropped him off at MIT. I’m on my way to work thinking about what I would be doing if I hadn’t told him I had to go to work. I’m not going to lie, these thoughts are everything but pure and innocent. There are things that I would like to do to Tony that I haven’t done to anyone in a long time.

 

I park the car and I’m in my office in seemingly no time. I have a strong feeling that I’m not going to be able to get a lot of work done today.

 

Three times in three separate meetings I’ve had to have my attention brought back to the topic at hand. Somehow I just know that this kid is going to affect me in some way. Whether it’s good or bad, I can’t tell yet.

 

It’s around 2PM when my phone buzzes in my pocket. I take it out and see that it’s Tony. A smile comes to my face and then I look at the time. Oh no, I promised to call him when I went to lunch. I haven’t gone to lunch yet, but I know that this is going to be about that.

 

_Hey :)_

_Tony Stark_

 

Just..'hey'? I’m confused, I thought he would be mad at me. I guess I’m overthinking things. I’ll mention it anyway.

 

_Hello. I have yet to take a lunch but I will take one now so that we can chat at length._

_~Steve Rogers_

 

Hopefully that will suffice. I'm just placing all of my files into my briefcase when I get another message.

 

_Come to The Beanery for lunch and we can talk in person ;)_

_Tony Stark_

 

I mean...it’s not like I don’t have the time. I sprint to the car and make my way to the coffee shop. Once I’m parked, I look in the mirror, fix my hair and loosen my tie a bit. I always like to keep it done, but Bucky tells me that I look uptight. I make sure that my wallet is in my pocket and make my way into the shop. I see Tony and he makes eye contact as he greets me. I send him a little smile and now I’m stuck in the exact situation where I panicked before. He looks up at me and winks.

 

“What can I get you hot stuff?” 

 

It’s not like I’ve never seen him before, but I still don’t know what to say when he looks at me like this.

 

“I’ll take a hot sandwich and a medium black coffee, please.”

 

“For here or to go?”

 

“It’ll be for here and this is for your trouble.” I do pretty much the ballsiest thing I can think of and lean over the counter to plant a kiss on Tony’s lips. In my head, it went very well, but in reality, it went _so_ bad. Tony had turned his head to the side to grab a cup for my coffee so I definitely kissed his ear and knocked over the tip jar in the process. I wonder what death feels like.

 

**Tony’s POV**

 

I wasn’t planning to go into work today but after Steve dropped me off, Clint called me to fill in for him. Well, there's nothing better to do and a cup of scalding hot coffee sounded like it could hit the spot right now. After a hot shower I grabbed my bike and headed over to The Beanery.

 

The morning is the usually fast paced as always. I dish out one coffee after another, a few stupid breakfast sandwiches and some bagels. I made sure to sip my own coffee between customers. Why did I think coming to work was a good idea?

 

After the morning rush, I sit down with my notebook and start writing down a few algorithms that I think might work for the new bots' programming and I most certainly do not check my phone every five minutes. Noon comes around and passes. Once the clock hits two, I cave in and text Steve first.

 

After a bit of texting, Steve agrees to meet me at here and I may or may not plant a kiss on Bruce’s cheek when he agrees to let me take my lunch early.

 

Steve comes in looking like a million bucks in his well fitted suit and his sunglasses making him look like he’s too important to be in this dump. Because _hello_ he is to good for this dump.

 

He comes in and flirts with me looking good and suave and I just want him to sit him down on one of the chairs and get on my knees and.. well… focus. I clear my throat and ask him for his order.

 

I finish taking his order when Bruce calls me. I turn to get the cups of coffee he’s serving up and and empty cup for Steve’s coffee when...well, being kissed along the ear is hot and feels nice in a different situation. But a kiss right in the ear is just well...weird. The hot smacking noise makes my ear start ringing and it takes me a second to realize that Steve had tried to kiss me. By the time I realize it, Steve has knocked over the tip jar and is fumbling with the pennies people leave as tip. I can’t help but let out an actual fucking giggle because what a fucking dork. I hand over the coffee to a girl who is just as giggly as I am about watching the most handsome man ever fumbling trying to pick up pennies and dimes with his huge hands and stuttering apologies. She gives me a thumbs up and I wink at her before grabbing Steve by the tie and planting a kiss on him.

 

It’s a bit awkward at first because he’s still trying to apologize but he catches on pretty quick and starts to kiss me back. I thought I was going to have to lead the kiss but not before long Steve began devouring my mouth, making me go weak in the knees. I can’t help but squeal when he tries to pull me over the counter.

 

“Steve…” I moan out.

 

“Mmmm, you’re amazing. I really want to show you how good you can be for me,” Steve grunted and then snapped back to reality. He pulled away too soon and too fast, “Oh God. I’m sorry I... goodness….”

 

It’s at that moment when Bruce clears his throat behind us. “Tony, you can take your lunch now.”

  
“Thanks Brucie Bear.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let us know what you think. Comments are always appreciated.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit longer than the ones previous and the atmosphere is starting to heat up ;P We hope you enjoy it.
> 
> -@Shannoncynthia9 & miss_stark

**Steve’s POV**

 

Damn it. This is the fucking worst. As I’m trying really hard to pick all of the loose change up, I take time to think. If this is what happens when I try to be a functioning human being, I don’t want to do this anymore. I’m contemplating just grabbing my coffee and going home when Tony pulls me up by my tie and kisses me. All of a sudden, I can’t hold back anymore. I just want to take him to the back and make a mess out of him. I can find a better use for my tie as well. Images of Tony tied to the posts of a bed and helpless under an onslaught of pleasure makes my brain fog up. 

 

“Mmmm, you’re amazing. I really want to show you how good you can be for me,” Wait, what? Did I just say that out loud? I pull back and look at him with no doubt a really red face and shame in my expression. “Oh god. I’m so sorry I... goodness….” As I’m wracking my brain to try and come up with an explanation for my actions, I hear someone clearing their throat. 

 

“Tony, you can take your lunch now.” Tony’s boss says blandly. 

 

“Thanks Brucie Bear.” Tony replies as he takes my hands and pulls me into the employee lounge. He swipes my coffee and my sandwich off of the counter along the way. I take the time to sit down on a pull out chair and place my head in my hands.

 

“Hey, none of that now. I kind of want to start back up where you left off out there.” Tony says while touching my knee.

 

My head flies up out of my hands and I can’t help the tone of my voice when a hopeful, “Really?!” Comes out of my mouth. 

 

“Of course.” Tony’s fingers walk up my knee and he smirks at me, “How about this? You come and pick me up tonight after my shift, we’ll head to your place and we can talk about this,” his voice lowers drastically and he looks up at me from under his long lashes, “in detail.”

 

A supremely embarrassing keening noise makes it way out of my mouth as his hand comes to rest dangerously close to my belt buckle. I swallow around the lump in my throat and manage to mutter out, “Yes, I’d like that. I’d like that very much.”

 

**Tony’s POV**

 

A beautiful noise came out of Steve as I made my daring proposition. Upon his approval **,** he looks up at me with dark lustful eyes. It makes me weak in the knees again because something tells me that this guy isn’t going to put up with much teasing. I’m not gonna lie, it makes me a little nervous that he isn’t as mild mannered and dorky as he appears at first glance but it’s also exciting. 

 

“I’d like that very much,” he says pulling me by the waist. I go willingly, climbing up onto his lap quite clumsily in my haste to begin kissing him. His big hands settle on my ass and his mouth is molding around mine like I’ll vanish at any moment. Like he has to take as much as he can, as fast as he can. 

 

I gasp into the kiss when I start feeling light headed from lack of oxygen reaching my brain and pull away, “God damn, Steve…”

 

Steve kiss-swollen lips pull into a lovely smile, “It’s just that you taste like coffee, really good coffee,” Steve says innocently. While the kissing has stopped, Steve’s hands haven’t. His big hands begin squeezing my ass with more force. He starts kneading it, making me rock against his lap. I can feel his hardened arousal rub on the inside of my thigh. I take a deep breath, “Bruce is gonna have my head if I let you fuck me in the break room Steve,” I moan out letting my head tip back as he starts to kiss my neck. “And I can’t afford to lose my job at the moment.” 

 

“You don’t have to worry about anything while you’re mine Tony,” he grunts out as he starts to get to get a rhythm going. I can still feel how hard he is beneath his slacks and it feels so goddamn big and thick that I barely register what he just said, “Steve c’mon we can.. We can wait for my shift to finish yeah?” my protest is so meek I don’t even think he believes it. I know I don’t. I never want him to stop, I want him to fuck me right here, right now. There’s a loud bang on the door that has me flying up off his lap.

 

“Tony, afternoon rush is starting,” Bruce calls out. 

 

“Holy fuck…” a dopey ass grin spreads across my face, “I’ll see you after work, yeah?” I say stumbling out of the break room and fixing my apron.

 

**Steve’s POV**

 

After my super successful ‘talk’ with Tony at The Beanery, I’m back to the dull scenery of my desk. I haven't been able to pay attention for a while now, I think I've actually stopped trying. I don’t think I’ve ever been so excited for someone to come to my house. I know I don’t have guests over often, but I want to make sure everything is perfect. A glance at the clock shows me that I have 4 hours until I’m done with work and 5 hours until Tony’s visit. 

 

I shove my face back into paperwork and rush to get everything done. I poke my head into Ms. Hill’s Office and drop my files in her mailbox. I’m making a hasty exit when she spins around in her chair.

 

“Rogers, where do you think you’re going?” A glance back at her shows that she is not amused. “You’ve been coming to work late, the reports you hand in are slowly losing the quality I expect from you,” her gaze softens a bit, “honestly, what is going on with you?”

 

A blush spreads over my cheeks. I didn’t expect such a thorough shaming of my work performance, “Well...Ms. Hill, you see...” I’m trying to find words that make sense instead of muttering out, ‘I’ve found a really hot guy who I like and I think he likes me back so....’ I end up putting a slight twist on that thought and say, “I actually have a date tonight.” Her eyebrows rocket into her hairline and she gives me another glance.

 

“Well?” I look up at her question, “Better not keep them waiting, go on.” A smile breaks over my face as she shoos me away. As I’m thanking her profusely, I’m tripping over my feet in my haste to get back to my car. 

 

A lot sooner than I thought, I’m speeding down the freeway and parking my car in the garage. A quick elevator ride later and I’m opening my front door. I know I’m a clean person, but I want everything to be sparkling when Tony gets here. As I’m stepping through the doorway I see all of the things that are out of place and all of a sudden, I’m panicking. I drop my stuff by the door and without even changing out of my suit, I’m elbow deep in dish water cleaning all of the cups I’ve left out. After a quick sweep of the floor in my kitchen and the living room, I make my way to the bedroom. My eyes widen as I see my unmade bed and askew pillows. I take long strides into my closet to pull out some clean sheets and soon those replace the ones on my bed. As I’m turning around, I see something that embarrasses me to my core: the coffee cup with Tony’s number on it. I really don’t want to throw it away, but it’s killing me leaving it out here in plain sight. With hastened thinking, I place the cup very gently into the first drawer in my dresser. When the drawer closes, my phone buzzes in my pocket, a message from Tony:

 

_ I’m off in 10. _

_ Tony Stark _

 

Shit, I wasn’t keeping track of time. A glance at the clock shows me that it’s 5:53PM. I nearly tear my suit off of my body in order to get more casual clothes on. My suit barely makes it to the laundry basket before I’m running out of my apartment with my phone and keys in hand. 

 

**Tony’s POV**

 

Ok, so after that super intense makeout session I had with Steve in the break room, I finally have to get back to work. Bruce got a little pissed at me ‘cause I didn't have my hat on and honestly I hadn’t even noticed. I run back into the break room, pick it up off the floor and take a few deep breaths to get myself in order. God my lips are still tingling. 

 

For the rest of my shift I know I have the stupidest smile on my face because my cheeks are starting to hurt from how wide it is, but it just won’t go away. God am I an idiot? I can’t even bring myself to get pissed when an asshole customer is complaining about how he could taste that I didn’t put exactly two and a half pumps of sweetener into his stupid latte. I just take it and redo it no with no problem. I even manage to maintain my cheesy grin.

 

Hopeless I am fucking hopeless.

 

Anyway before I get off I shoot Steve a text to let him know that i’ll be out soon. He doesn’t reply but that’s ok, I’m sure he’ll show up. 

 

I snag a box of donuts and two jumbo coffees after I clock out. 

 

“Use a condom!” Bruce calls out as I step out and I send a cheeky grin his way.

 

“I’m planning on using more than one Brucie Bear” 

 

I’m waiting outside for about fifteen minutes when I see Steve’s car peel into the parking lot. This is the first time I’ve see him in casual clothes. He steps out of his car in a burgundy long sleeve shirt that’s bunched up at the elbows and that’s sinfully tight across his fucking chest. The three little buttons at the top are fighting to stay together. Some black pants and a pair of dark brown boots, God the man knows how to dress, he even has a bit of a five o’clock shadow coming in and let me tell you the word ‘daddy’ is right on the tip of my tongue. 

 

I’m also suddenly very aware about the fact that I smell like coffee, donuts and sweat. I’m still in my dorky work uniform, apron and all. Fuck I should have set a different time for him to pick me up at the dorm so I could shower and change. 

 

I look down at my pink box of donuts and two coffees feeling embarrassed when Steve is making his way to me. He takes one finger, tips my chin up and presses a kiss to my lips, “You ready to go?” He asks softly, I nod and he smiles and takes the goods away from me, “Great, come on then.”

 

I suddenly feel very shy about this whole thing, I’m not really sure why, probably because he looks hot and I look like a hot mess. 

 

He opens the door for me and I climb in. He sets the box on my lap and gives me another kiss, his blue eyes are filled with worry. 

 

“We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to tonight ok Tony?” God his voice sounds so earnest and sweet that it makes me blush. 

 

“Can I take a shower at your place?” I ask softly and he nods.

 

**Steve’s POV**

 

The clock ticks down and before I know it, it’s 6PM. I’m absolutely certain that I’m breaking laws at this point. I wince when I burn rubber turning into the parking lot for The Beanery. I see Tony standing there arms laden with a box and two coffees. He looks so cute in his little uniform. I also can’t believe that he got me a coffee, how sweet. 

 

I even out my breathing and think. Last time I tried to be suave, approximately 6 hours ago at this very location, I fucked it up big time. It’s time to try again. I make my way out of the car and rest my hand on Tony’s jaw. With a quick flick of my fingers, Tony’s face is pointing towards me and our lips are together. “You ready to go?”I brace myself for rejection but none comes. I look him in the eyes and he nods at me. “Great, come on then.” I lead him to the car and sit him in the passenger seat. I can’t help but notice that he looks really distracted. I don’t know his temperament yet so I can’t even begin to guess what he might be thinking. Ugh, I’m getting nervous. I glance at him and before my brain can catch up, this comes out of my mouth.

  
“We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to tonight ok Tony?” He glances up at me a bit hesitantly and I can see a blush forming across his cheeks. His request was simple yet it still brought a smile to my face. “Anything you want.” 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The moment you've all been waiting for ;).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates will be changed to weekly instead of bi-weekly due to the fact that miss_stark and I have SO much content. Enjoy. Tags have been updated.

**Tony’s POV**

 

When we get to Steve’s penthouse he shows me to the bathroom, hands me a towel, a pair of sweats and a T-shirt. He also tells me where I can find a new toothbrush. I jump into the shower and the water pressure is amazing. It feels so good I almost thinking of staying in there until Steve thinks it’s it’s weird and kicks me out of his apartment, but instead I scrub myself clean and notice that I smell like Steve now, that Old Spice soap. Maybe taking a shower in someone's home you’ve haven’t even gone on a first date with is a little odd, too late now.

 

I hop out of the shower, dry myself off with the ridiculously plush towel, brush my teeth and slip on my boxers. It turns out that I don’t need the sweats since the shirt fits me like a fucking night gown.

 

I try to fix my hair a bit in the mirror and step out of the bathroom, Steve is sitting at the foot of the bed on his phone. When the the door opens he looks up and quickly sets it aside. I hear him take in a sharp breath and I feel my cheeks heat up even more, along with the tip of my ears and the back of my neck. I can see his blue eyes actually darken with want as he looks me up and down with hunger and suddenly I realize how pointless the shower was.

 

I drop the towel on a chair and I make my way to Steve. My heart's thumping like crazy I can feel it trying to break my ribs and sternum. I stop between Steve’s legs and he angles his face up towards me and we kiss very slowly. His big hands run along the back of my exposed thighs and a keen mewling noise escapes my lips into the kiss. I break out into goosebumps, his hands are so warm and big, God I’ve never wanted anyone this bad before.

 

**Steve’s POV**

 

I show Tony to my shower after I hunt for the smallest pair of sweats I own. I’m anxiously waiting for him to get out of the shower and I need to keep busy. I begin pacing the room and when 5 minutes goes by, I force myself to sit on the bed. With my legs shaking and a thumbnail between my teeth I keep waiting. When another 10 minutes goes by, I resign myself to taking out my phone. I’m just beginning a new game of snake when I hear the door creak open. I snap my phone shut and look up.

 

Oh my. Standing at the entrance to the bathroom is a rosy-cheeked Tony with my shirt on. Only my shirt. His creamy thighs are bare for me to see and it is the best thing I’ve ever laid eyes on. He moseys over to me and our eyes make contact. I don’t know who leaned forward first but our lips are together and I can’t stop my hands from caressing his soft thighs. I feel the vibrations on my lips before I hear the noise that comes from his mouth. Beneath my fingers, his skin tingles. With a quick tug, he’s now situated on my lap. As my hands come to rest on his pert ass, his makes an even better noise and I’m addicted. I kiss him fiercely and relish in the noises that come out of his mouth.

 

I’m prodding his lips for entrance when he pulls back. I’m ready for him to want to stop any time now, but to my surprise, he leans just far back enough that he can look me in the eyes, bite his lip, and scoot forward on my lap, pressing our arousals together. I can’t help the hiss that comes from between my lips. I’m rolling us over so that I’m on top of him. I lean down to resume the kiss and this time he allows me entrance into his mouth. Much like his personality, there is a brief fight for dominance that he quickly loses when I rock forwards and press my hips to his. He lets out the most heavenly moan and brings an arm up to the back of my neck to bring us closer together. I take a quick nibble of his bottom lip and the battle begins anew. I’m doing a really good job if the endless stream of whimpers and moans pouring from his mouth are any indication. The motion from my hips resumes and now even I can’t hold back my own pleasure.

 

I move my hands from his ass to slowly lift up the hem of the shirt I gave him. I pull back and look him in the eyes, questioning his readiness. He nods at me and the shirt is slowly being drawn up above his marble-esque thighs to his belly button and soon, over his head. My other hand makes quick work of his boxers and I can’t help but let my eyes follow the trail of hair leading to his manhood. With my continued staring, Tony’s thighs come together in order to shield his penis from observation. With a firm hand, I bring his thighs back down. “Don’t worry, I like it, it’s cute.”

 

“CUTE?!” Tony leans up on his elbows to look me in the eyes with a pout on his face.

 

**Tony’s POV**

 

Ok I’m not a blushing virgin or anything close to that but I’ve never been with an older man. I usually stick to people my age, maybe a couple of years older. I don’t like to feel out ranked in anything, especially not in bed. And _oh boy,_ by the way Steve is kissing and touching me, I can tell that _he’s most definitely_ **_not_ ** inexperienced. He knows what he’s doing which is refreshing and exciting. We kiss for a while until he’s pulling me up on to his lap and then laying me against the bed.

 

And holy fuck I can’t help any of the pathetic little moans that are escaping me. I feel like I’m acting like a fucking 15-year-old who’s never taken it up the butt before but I can’t help it. He just feels so fucking good against me the way his tongue licks into my mouth and his rough hands run along my flanks to push up the shirt he gave me just feels so good. Now I know why Madonna wrote ‘Like a Virgin,’ good lord, It does feel like I’m being touched for the very first time, and let me tell you, my first time wasn’t all that great. So I’m more than ready to forget that one.

 

When Steve pulls down my boxers my cock springs free and I can’t help but pull up my legs to hide it. I don’t know why, I’ve never been shy in bed before, but maybe it’s because my other partners have never looked at me with the intensity Steve is looking at me now. I know it’s silly but I know that I’m not just another after work quicky for him. He sees me, he wants me and it makes my heart race and my stomach lurch. It reminds me of when you’re at the very peak of a roller coaster and you know there’s no turning back, you’re gonna take the dive. Yeah, that’s what this feels like and it’s so fucking exciting and addictive.

 

He pushes my thighs down and looks at me, he looks at my face and my chest and my stomach and my throbbing cock and I feel like my skin is going to catch on fire and then…

 

“Don’t worry, I like it, it’s cute,” he runs his thumb over the slit and God that feels good but I can’t help but pout as I sit up.

 

“CUTE?!, you think my dick is cute!?” I blurt out my face on fire.

 

Steve looks taken aback by my outburst but soon his face lights up with a big smile that makes his nose crinkle and his eyes sparkle. He nods, kissing my lips sweetly, almost chastely, but that’s all it takes for my brain to remember what we were in the middle off and I melt back into the bed. Steve takes the chance to lean down with me and begins nibbling on my ear, “I think all of you is cute, but your little cock is especially pink and cute,” he whispers.

 

I groan as his big hand fists my cock and rubs the slit. His lips are on my neck softly kissing right under my jaw. Fuck, I’m gonna cum like a fucking pre-teen if he keeps doing this to me.

 

“Steve...ahh, Steve?” With a quick pat on the back, he’s pulling away, “where’s the lube and condoms?” I wanted to sound annoyed and pushy but it comes out whiny, needy and really breathless. It honestly sounds like I’m about to cum in his hand which is right on the money.

 

**Steve’s POV**

 

I’m startled when and Tony sits up and screeches at me. The expression on his face is too cute, I can’t handle it. As he leans back down, an idea comes to mind. I lean down with him and begin biting on the shell of his ear. “I think all of you is cute, but your little cock is especially pink and cute.” I take the opportunity to rub my thumb over his slit accompanied by a quick nip on his ear. I move down to Tony’s neck and continue the slow measured strokes over Tony’s penis. He’s panting in my ear and I’m know I’m hitting all the right spots as his breathing begins to accelerate in speed and pitch.

 

I begin to get lost in his breathing when he taps me on the back, I pull away and in nearly a whisper, he asks me where the condoms and lube are. Without missing a beat, I blurt out, “first drawer in my dresser.”

 

He wiggles out from underneath me, crawls his way over to my dresser and he’s pulling out the first drawer. I’m thanking every God out there because his creamy and plump ass cheeks are up in the air wiggling and it’s everything I want and more. He stands up and begins to look through the drawer and a strange noise comes out of his mouth. “Are you okay?” I have to ask because his whole demeanor has changed.

 

“Umm...what exactly is this?” He spins around holding the coffee cup that I did a really poor job at hiding.

 

“Oh..uh..it’s, well.” I can’t think of anything to say and I need to come up with something quick if the look on his face is any indication of the thoughts that have to be running through his head. “Do you remember when I first came into your coffee shop?” After a brief nod from Tony, I continue, “Well, you..uh...flirted with me and gave me your name and number. You actually wrote it on that cup. I was,” my head ducks down and my raging blush worsens, “I was really happy about it and so...I just..kept the cup.” At this point, I’m looking at the floor, my boner is gone, and I’m so embarrassed, I feel a little nauseous.

 

“That’s weird. Kinda sweet, but still really weird.” Tony pulls no punches and now I feel more determined to defend myself.

 

“Well, I already told you that I like every part of you and that includes your name. This might just be a silly cup, but it has your name on it and that makes it special for me.” By the end of speech my voice trails out.

 

**Tony’s POV**

 

Why in the world did I think that this guy was actually a grown ass man. He’s literally a child. A very handsome man-child that kisses amazing but still a child. Normally Tony would take this as his queue to bail out. There’s a reason why he’s been single so long. It’s because he hasn’t been interested in looking for a relationship. This has ‘I want to be your hot, way out of your league and age-range boyfriend’ written all over it and it’s a little freaky.

 

But the funny thing is I haven’t run out of the room yet. I haven’t tossed the stupid cup at his head, grabbed my coffee soaked uniform and bolted out. I think I actually like Steve and no matter how fucking weird this is, it means that he actually likes me too. He’s not just looking at me, he sees me, he wants me. And what’s scarier is that I want him too. I set the cup down on the dresser and set the condom and lube down on the pillow as I cup Steve’s face between my hands.

 

His Irish pale skin is all bright red and his eyes look sad. It's almost like he feels like he just fucked everything up and thinks I’m about to vanish out of his life.

 

“You’re a fucking sap,” I whisper before I kiss him and if this isn’t some fucked up gross wannabe anime scene, well then I sure as hell haven’t watched enough anime in my life.

 

Steve kisses me back, his mouth starting to reclaim mine. He pulls me back onto the bed and pins me down with his hips. He yanks off his shirt and tosses it to the side, his bare chest presses against mine and it feels amazing. I thought I had calmed down a bit and pushed away my premature orgasm but holy fuck I was wrong. Feeling Steve’s skin on mine is more than enough to send me close to the edge again.

 

“Open me up Steve, please,” never let it be said that I’m above begging because I’m not “I…” A gasp leaves my mouth when Steve’s abs rub my cock just right, “I fucking need you right now, please Steve please…”

 

**Steve’s POV**

 

I’m ready to grovel for forgiveness but then Tony is setting the cup down and bringing our faces closer together. “You’re a fucking sap.” Tears begin to gather in my eyes in relief when he presses our lips together.

 

The fire that was in me before didn’t go far and I soon have Tony back underneath me. I pull my shirt over my head and purposefully and forcefully rub my body on Tony’s. He lets out a stifled gasp and I’m nearly ready to cum myself when the words, “Open me up,” leave his mouth. It doesn’t take me long to bring the lube to my fingers and warm it up. Reaching my left hand to his cock and my right hand to his hole, I’m ready to bring Tony pleasure he’s never felt before. I begin a ruthless pace with my left hand and it doesn’t take long before those beautiful angelic noises are once again falling from his lips. I gently press at Tony’s hole with my lubed fingers and I feel him clench.

 

In order to relieve some of the tension, I begin rubbing soft circles around and on his hole. I make quick work of introducing my pointer finger. The breathless whimpers he’s been making increase to gasps, “ahh..I, ooh.” I’m in the process of pushing my middle finger in when he tenses up.

 

“Relax, it’ll make this a lot better.” I hear him release a breath and soon he’s like putty in my hands. I push my second finger in and in record time I have located his prostate.

 

“Holy Fuck,” Tony yelped out as I pressed my finger against it and rubbed, “Steve..Steve, oh God, wait. Fuck, you..gonna.. Make me..Cum, I...Ahhh!”  

 

Music to my ears. I take the chance to look up at Tony’s face. He’s biting his lip and his face is beyond flushed. A high pitched whine leaves his mouth as I stroke him through his orgasm. He’s getting close to over-stimulation when I finally let him breathe. I take pleasure in waiting until he’s nearly calmed down to take another swipe at his prostate. He lets out a whimper and I continue stretching him.

 

“Are you ready?” I say firmly to get his attention.

 

Tony slurred out something that sounded like, ‘yes please’ while his head bobbed up and down in a nod, his body totally lax under mine. I made quick work of my pants and my boxers then I lined my cock up with Tony’s pink hole. I began to push in slowly and a groan left Tony. I was able to watch the second that arousal struck him again as his gorgeous member began to regain life. With patience and a strong will, I managed to finally bottom out in Tony’s hole.

 

**Tony’s POV**

 

That fucking bastard sent me over the edge and had me coming on his fingers when he was barely two fingers in. He rubbed my prostate until I was seeing white and could barely breathe. No one had ever fucking sent me so far past an orgasm. For a second, I thought I was going to have fucking heart attack, but then he stopped moving his fingers and I felt like I could breathe. It was short lived because he started to rub that bundle of nerves again and I was moaning, actually _melting_ against the sheets. God he was trying to kill me.

 

When he asked me if I was ready all I could do was slur and nod like a fucking idiot because I’m pretty sure he made my IQ drop.

 

Steve pulled his fingers out and I shivered, feeling my hole pulse. I felt empty, it made me whine and I wanted to tell him no, to keep his fingers in me but I saw him go for his pants and soon his cock was free. Oh my God, it’s fucking huge and red and pulsing. My mouth watered at the sight, I really want him to choke me with that thing. Steve took his lube covered hand, pumped his cock a few times, lined himself up and slowly pushed in.

 

I felt like the air was being pushed out of me as he started to slide inside me. God I was never going to feel full again, he was going to ruin my hole, and I wanted him to. A soft whine left my throat as he pushed into me. When he bottomed out it felt amazing. Thank God he didn’t move right away because I needed to get used to him inside me. My libido was already up and pumping again.

 

All sorts of remarks and snarky comments were on the tip of my tongue but Steve kissed me. He kissed me deep, slow and filthy as he pulled out of me, “Hard, make me feel it,” I moaned out and he did. He rammed back in so hard he jolted my whole body and knocked my breath out in a loud throaty moan.

 

**Steve’s POV**

 

I don’t think I’ve ever been in anyone this tight. It absolutely euphoric. I was still coming down from the high of entering when Tony’s proposition of hard sex made my head spin. I pushed myself back into him with so much force that I moved the both of us up on the bed. Tony was definitely out of breath and there was already a steady stream of pre-cum running from the tip of his cock.

 

My pace was brutal and I’m pretty sure everyone in the building could hear Tony. He was calling out everything from my name to just moaning, borderline screaming. I knew from the beginning that I wasn’t going to last long and from Tony’s current state, he isn't either. I wrapped my free hand around his cock and his panting only got more desperate. As I was nearing the edge, I knew that I wasn’t being as silent as I thought I was. Behind Tony’s near constant call of my name, I could hear my grunts and moans getting more insistent. My own vision faded out a bit as I came. I could also feel Tony’s release hit my hand. Tony slumped down on the bed and I did my best to not collapse on top of him. I rolled to the side and lay next to Tony. As I was coming down from my post-orgasm high, a question nagged at me.

 

“Hey,” I shook Tony’s limp frame, “Tony, sweetheart, can you spend the night or do you have class?”

 

**Tony’s POV**

 

I can honestly say I haven’t cum that hard in my fucking life, I came twice and I can barely think. I rolled to my side and nuzzled myself in Steve’s side nipping and kissing his arm. God I feel like I just popped an ecstasy pill.

 

Steve shakes me around a bit and I can’t help but whine I slur out, “That’s not nice” and curl up closer to him wanting to let sleep drag me under.

 

“Tony, sweetheart, can you spend the night or do you have class?” Steve’s voice breaks through the haze and I shake my head.

 

“No, no school, now sleep,” I grumble out, rolling away from him and pressing my face to the crisp cold pillow. I feel Steve press against my back and if I wasn’t so fucking gone, I’d feel embarrassed about the purring noise that escaped me as his strong arms wrapped around my waist.

 

“Spend the day with me tomorrow, yeah?”

  
“Yeah, m’kay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment and feedback are always appreciated.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a teensy bit of tension and a small flashback in this chapter, but we hope you like it anyway.
> 
> @Shannoncynthia9 & miss_stark

**Steve’s POV**

 

“Hmm?” I woke up very confused as to what the weight on top of me was. As I groggily opened my eyes and turned my head to side, I remembered the events that transpired the night before. Tony was cuddled up against my side and drooling slightly on my bicep that was pillowing his head. I felt a smile grace my features, he looks so peaceful when he’s sleeping. I'm not sure how long I was looking at Tony, but it was long enough for the sun to rise higher in the sky and for Tony’s eyes to flutter open. 

 

“Hi, handsome.” Tony’s voice was thick with sleep and his eyes were glassy. It was perfect.

“Hello,” was all I could manage before a really cheesy grin passed over my cheeks. I couldn’t help the blush that appeared on my face when Tony sat up. The blanket slid down exposing Tony’s still naked body. I couldn’t ignore the grimace on Tony’s face when he tried to completely sit up. I jumped into action, “are you okay? Was I..too rough?"

 

“God, no. You were fantastic, I’m just sore. But don’t worry it’s the good kind. “ Tony reassured me with a smile on his face. “I can’t believe you’re still blushing. After all that we did last night, there should be no blushing.” Tony told me teasingly. I don’t know what I’m going to do anymore, he’s the best. I leapt to my feet and walked over to my dresser. Offering Tony a shirt, I pulled on some pants and we headed to the kitchen. 

 

“Ok, I’m not that much of chef, but do you have any requests for breakfast.” I said cheerily as I rubbed my hands together.

 

“Coffee first.” Tony said with no hint of humor.

 

“Oh, of course. Coffee, right.” As I bent down to look into a dusty cabinet I was reminded of the last time I used this coffee maker. 

 

_ “You know that the filters aren’t there. How many times am I going to have to tell you that the maid doesn’t put them there.” Peggy chastised.  _

 

_ “Ah, yes of course. Sorry.” I say sheepishly whilst rubbing the back of my head in embarrassment. When I stand to my full height and look around the kitchen, trying to remember where the filters are, Peggy sighs and brushes past me. She maneuvers her way through the kitchen and finally touches the cabinet above the sink.  _

 

_ “They’re in here Steve.” She says without turning around. When she opens the cabinet I see that the filters were placed a little high. She goes to reach for them and stands on her tiptoes but she still can’t reach. I saunter up behind her, put an arm around her waist and bring the other to the shelf for the filter. _

 

_ “Look at that, you were right.” I whisper in her ear and press a kiss to her cheek.  _

 

I look around now in my new kitchen and pull out my filterless coffee maker. I shake my head, those were different times, in a different house, with a different person. I can’t stay sad for too long though as I glance over to where Tony is sitting. His head is cradled between his palms and his eyes are drooping shut. I wouldn't trade this moment for the world.

 

**Tony’s POV**

 

Steve was unbelievable, how is he even real. Like honestly, yesterday he fucked me so hard I can’t walk straight this morning but he’s still blushing about it. He’s so sweet. 

 

We wander out to the kitchen he offers to make breakfast, cute, but no. Coffee. I need coffee in my system before I can even start to contemplate the idea of eating a meal.

 

I sit down at the table and just watch him, it’s cute, he looks lost in his own kitchen. What time is it anyway, my eyes are fighting to stay open. I think I see a flash of something across Steve’s face but I’m too out of it to even begin to try to figure it out. Maybe something is missing, I don't know.

 

The smell of coffee brings me back to reality after a while. I feel slow and drowsy, but the coffee smells so good and the warm porcelain feels good between my hands. “Mmmmm.. ‘S good,” I mumble out after taking a sip. I then go back for a bigger gulp letting the hot liquid wash over me, filling me with its heat. I blink a few times and find Steve watching me with soft eyes and an amused smile playing on his lips. My face flushed hot with blush and I look down at the half empty mug. 

 

“Look who’s blushing now,” Steve teases. 

 

I hide my face by taking big gulps of the hot coffee and sending a glare his direction. 

 

“So I was thinking, I can make breakfast, then I’ll head to the office real quick to do what I have to do there and then we can spend the whole day together.” Steve said standing in his kitchen like he was trying to figure out where everything was. He pulled open a few cabinets until he finally found the pots and pants and pulled out a wide frying pan. “Bacon and eggs sound good?” 

 

A stupid smile spreads across my lips and I nod, “Sounds great, It all sounds great,” God why do I have to sound like a smitten idiot. “Do you need any help?” I ask opening the box of donuts I bought yesterday. I pull out a custard filled one with chocolate glaze and take a big bite. 

 

“No you just sit back and relax, you can even go back to bed if you want.” 

 

“Nah I’m good here, I like the view,” and it’s true, there’s something about seeing him shirtless in the kitchen that feels nice, feels right. How stupid is it that I can picture the rest of my mornings like this? 

 

**Steve’s POV**

 

I hand the world’s sleepiest brunette a steaming cup of coffee and explain my plans for the day. Tony agrees with me and soon we're eating breakfast together on the table. 

 

A big yawn leaves Tony’s mouth, “I’m going to head back to bed, you can go to work or whatever.” I show him back to my bedroom and put him back to bed. He lets out a content sigh and snuggles into my sheets. It doesn't take me long to get ready, but I'm reluctant to leave when I see Tony sleeping so peacefully. I manage to wrestle my mind away and I'm out the door and at work. As I'm walking to my office, I'm stopped by a speed walking Ms. Hill. 

 

“Rogers, we need to talk.” She says nothing more and strides towards her office. Everyone in the office sends me look of apology and the bounce in my step fades as I meekly follow Hill into her office. As she sits down, she spins her chair around to face me. She suddenly leans forward with a small grin on her face, “So...?”

 

I wait for her to continue, but she doesn't. I mirror her question back to her, “soo....?” 

 

A ‘no nonsense’ look settles on her features and she sits up again, “don't play dumb, how did it go? Your date?”

 

I'm honestly so shocked. She's never asked me about my personal life before and I don't know how to feel. As thoughts of what transpired last night come to mind, my face flushes a deep red. Once she gets a look at my expression, her small smile turns into a smirk. 

 

“Oh I get it now. Congratulations Rogers.”

 

“Thanks Ms. Hill, I'll get going now.”

 

I'm rushing back to my office before I can hear her response. It doesn't take me long to get most of my reports done. It's nearing my break when I glance at my phone. I wonder if Tony’s awake. 

 

**Tony’s POV**

 

I wake up after a few hours and I still feel blissed out of my mind. My body aches in the best way. I get up and I head to the shower. I want to enjoy it before Steve gets home, I look around the bathroom for a razor that I could borrow.

 

Stepping into the shower is just as amazing as I remembered the night before. The steady beating of the water on my back and neck melts away all the tension that built up in my body. God I want to move into Steve’s shower. 

 

After enjoying the amazing water pressure, I shave my legs and other more intimate places. I usually go get waxed, but it’s not in the budget at the moment, but I think that Steve would appreciate the silky feeling of me having freshly shaved skin. 

 

I lotion up and then go help myself to another cup of coffee and switch on the T.V. I take some time to wander around Steve’s huge penthouse, the place looked like it had been pre-decorated and Steve moved in and didn’t change a thing. The only room that seemed to be used was the bedroom and that was because the bed was a mess from us sleeping in it.

 

I head back to the room and take in the messy bed chewing my thumb, the other hand still holding the mug. Steve has to be some kind of neat freak, judging by the apartment  and I don’t want to make him regret letting me stay in his home so I decided to make the bed. I take all the sheets off the bed and pick up the bottle of lube that fell off when I pulled the sheets away. 

 

I go to Steve’s naughty time drawer and drop in the little bottle and the extra condoms we didn’t use when something catches my eye. It’s a pair of keys. I pull them out and look them over, extra house keys maybe?

 

‘No Tony, It’s way too soon to start snooping around his apartment, he’s not even your boyfriend yet.’ I set the keys back down and hide them under the strip of condoms and finish making the bed. 

 

**Steve’s POV**

 

I move my gaze away from my phone and power through the rest of my work. On the drive home, I swing by one of my favorite takeout places and grab some lunch for myself and Tony. As I’m going up the elevator, I realize how much time has passed. I feel kind of bad for leaving Tony in my apartment like that. He must have been really bored. I knock on the door, arms laden with Thai food and wait for Tony to answer. It takes him a minute, but I begin to hear shuffling behind the door, “Tony, it’s me, open up.” 

 

The door flies open and Tony is standing on the other side of it. He takes in my appearance and then the amount of food I have in my hands and lets me through the doorway. He trails behind me adorably as he tries to peek into the bags of food. He’s still wearing only my shirt but I can see parts of his hair that’s damp, he must have showered. Once the bags are on the counter, I turn around and bring Tony into my arms. “How was your day, I’m so sorry, I didn’t know work would take this long.”

 

“It’s ok, I took a super long shower, snooped around your apartment, made the bed and Oh,” He leaned in super close and with sultry voice said, “Feel my legs, I just shaved ’em.”

 

Even with Tony’s last statement fogging up my brain, it caught on to something else. ‘Snooped around your apartment.’ A rough sense of panic washes through me, “you what?”

 

“I shaved my legs, and everything else.” Tony says with a wink.

 

“No, before that...you...snooped?”

 

Tony’s facial expression moves away from the leery grin he was wearing into something more self conscious. “I mean, I didn’t really. I just...looked at some stuff.”

 

My panic dies down a bit. From his reaction, I don’t think he found what I’m worried about, but the fact that he was looking around still has me on edge. I can see that he feels marginally bad about it so I remove some of the pressure. “Don’t worry about it, let’s eat this food and then you can tell me all about the places you shaved.” 

 

**Tony’s POV**

 

Ok so maybe telling Steve that I was snooping around wasn’t the best idea, the face he pulled looked like he was about to have a stroke or something. He tells me not to worry about it, but well, now I know not to tell him I go snooping around. I mean he can’t be that surprised right? Everyone snoops around people's apartments when they get left on they’re own. A peek into the medicine cabinet and stuff like that right? It’s not that weird. Everyone wants to make sure that their partner doesn’t have a severed leg hidden away somewhere or something.

 

I quietly eat lunch next to him and he does the same. He tries to make small talk but I’m not really feeling it. I mostly feel guilty about the whole thing and maybe a little curious, did Steve have something to hide? Did he have some dirty little secret here? Maybe he’s dating more than one person and is scared I’ll stumble on to something they could have left behind. 

 

Steve runs a big warm hand up my thigh and it snaps me back to the moment, “Hey, I’m not mad Tony. Don’t sulk.” He says softly, “Come on, why don’t we go cuddle in bed and watch a movie. Or did you have anything else in mind?” 

 

I don’t want to make him any more mad than he probably is. I give him a brief nod, follow him to the room and climb into bed sending a quick glance at the drawer with the keys. 

 

“So you gonna show me what else you shaved?” Steve asks, taking one of my legs and pressing hot kisses against my ankle and along my calves. My heart starts racing and I nod like an idiot.

 

“Why don’t you do some snooping of your own, huh?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback and comments are always appreciated. :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Here's a new chapter for you lovely people! There's a bit of a time gap in this one, but it's not too far. Prepare yourself for domesticity, a really interesting discovery and a new side of Steve. Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this new chapter was uploaded at the end of the day! I had work and I couldn't upload X.X
> 
> -ShannonCynthia9

**Steve’s POV**

 

There’s a bit of my personality that doesn’t expect anything that I do to work out. Somehow, this has. It’s been two months and I’m together with the most beautiful, sexy, intelligent human being I know. I love spending time with him and I hope he does too. He pulls me out of my shell and makes me want to be silly and stupid and honestly, I love it.

 

We’ve gone on some pretty interesting dates as well. When I first suggested that we go somewhere, he was so excited to go everywhere. We visited a drive-in and watched some of the classic Sci-Fi movies with the top down in my car. He makes me feel all kinds of things but the most important thing is that he makes me feel loved.

 

He’s been trying to do small things for me as well. Whenever he sleeps over at my place, which is quite often now, he tries to wake up before me and make breakfast for the two of us. I have to say that it is the cutest thing because he can’t manage to do much in the morning without a cup of coffee. He just sleepily shuffles around my kitchen with his hair a mess whilst trying to figure out where everything is. Also no matter how hard he tries, he always ends up making a mess that I have to clean up. I don't feel bad about it though, I love that he tries to do things for me, it shows me that he cares. As I do the weekly clean of my apartment, I start finding things that I can’t explain like tools and little smudges of what seems to be motor oil. I now have a small collection of wrenches and screwdrivers in a drawer in my kitchen. I even came home from work one weekend to see him sitting on the floor surrounded by the innards of my Roomba. After a brief period of questioning, he told me quite petulantly that he was ‘making it better’ and he ‘wasn’t wrong.’ My Roomba runs better now than it ever has.

 

Walking into my apartment now, I can smell something familiar. Burning. I pause at the entrance way of my kitchen to see Tony running around and muttering about ‘stupid dinner’ and 'Stupid Steve.’ I decide to make myself known.

 

“Excuse me, but I don’t think that I’m _that_ stupid. With that attitude you’re going to earn yourself a punishment.” Tony whips around and looks at me with a slightly singed tea towel in hand.

 

“You’re all talk babe,” he quips back at me but there’s a slight blush on his face and twinkle of challenge in his eyes. A moment of realization passes over me. Oh, no...I really need to think about what I say before it comes out of my mouth.

 

“Hahaha...of course.” I say with a forced smile.

 

**Tony’s POV**

 

I’m gonna be honest here. I didn’t expect things to last after that day with the snooping around and the Thai food. I thought he was gonna drop me off at my dorms and that was gonna be the end of that, a good fuck and that’s it. I mean why would a grown ass man be actually interested in a kid like me, especially one that could be dating Kate Moss if he wanted to. But low and behold he actually is interested in me. We’ve gone out on a few dates and these days I spend more time in his apartment than at my dorm. When he’s not with me, he’s texting me and calling me.

 

I feel like I’m living in some sappy romance novel. He makes me feel special and ugh, I think, no joke here, so don’t laugh, I think I might be in love with the guy. I mean I wake up early to try and make him breakfast and coffee. I also try do do little things around his place like fixing the Roomba  and the coffee maker though I don’t think he’s noticed it talks now. The main point is that I’ve never done anything like that for someone I'm dating. I mean I’ve never done anything for anyone that I’ve dated, general consensus is that I’m a self centered asshole disguised under the thick framed glasses. And yet here I am trying to make dinner for the man.

 

The thing that worries me though is that I feel he’s holding back, not in the feelings department because he’s always telling me he misses me and that I'm beautiful and that he can’t get enough of me, it’s like yuck, sappy much. No, I feel he’s holding back in the bedroom, I mean he always fucks me like there’s no tomorrow but I see it when he loses himself for a second and he pins me down a little to rough or when I let him know that something hurts in a good way, like when he bites my nipple just too hard, and I moan and it seems to rile him up. I feel it. I know he’s holding back and I think he thinks I might freak out if he really lets himself go. I haven’t figured out how to tell him that he can let go. That he can have his way with me because I want it because I can feel the lust pooling in my belly whenever he gets extra rough.

 

So I was planning on telling him that tonight over a nice dinner. I found a pretty cool recipe on YouTube that I was sure I wasn’t going to fuck up but hey guess what, I was wrong. So now I have a burnt dinner and still no idea how to ask Steve to relax and to fuck me how he really wants too. As I'm pretty much cursing his name, I hear a deep voice behind me.

 

“Excuse me, but I don’t think that I’m _that_ stupid. With that attitude you’re going to earn yourself a punishment.” and there it is in his eyes, he means it. I can see how his eyes darken.

 

“You’re all talk babe,” I say hopefully in a not so shaky voice but I feel my face heat up with a blush,.

 

“Hahaha...of course.” _Oh he’s so full of shit._

 

I switch off the stove and walk up to him and tug at his tie licking my lips.

 

“That's a real shame though, sometimes a boy could really go for a good punishment,” I say softly undoing the knot of his tie until it's totally undone. I then make quick work of undoing his buttons. My heart is racing, what if I am over my head in this? But I hear Steve’s breath hitch and he licks his lips, “a little discipline is always a good thing, don’t cha think?”

 

**Steve’s POV**

 

Oh my God. I don't believe the things pouring out of Tony’s mouth. They are beyond sinful and I'm having a hard time holding myself back. I clear my throat and brush off his advances. There's not much I can do about my tie, but I begin buttoning my shirt back up. “We can order takeout for dinner, what would you like to eat?”

 

I can see Tony’s incredulous expression, he doesn't like that I dodged the question but I can't help it. He's going to think I'm weird if I show all of myself to him. My mind gets drawn back to a sentence that hasn't left me mind since he said it: ‘Snooped around your apartment.’ I can't get it out of my head. What did he see, what was he looking for? I don't have the answers to any of my questions. As I walk towards the takeout menus, Tony grabs my arm and tries to turn me around.

 

“Food? You want to talk about food?!” My head lowers at his tone. “You know what _I_ want to talk about? I want to know why you keep avoiding my advances! I want to know why you keep holding back! Don't tell me you aren't because I know you are, now...” He stomps away from me and into the bedroom, “What are these for?!” He's waving a familiar pair of keys in front of my face. My heart goes cold.

 

“Where did you get those?” It's a simple question and I expect a prompt and concise answer. I reach out to try and take the keys from him but he dodges my hand and brings the keys close to his chest. “Tony, give them to me.” He starts backing away from me, “Tony,” my tone is insistent, “Give them to me, now.” Like a frightened deer he takes off sprinting around my apartment. I have no choice but to give chase.

 

**Tony’s POV**

 

Ok so I don’t think at this point Steve hasn’t realized I have a bit of a temper. He teases me about it all the time. So when he dodges the subject like if I just asked him if he’s ever murdered anyone, he shouldn’t have been as surprised as he was when I start yelling at him. I’m racking my brain trying to figure out what the fuck he’s hiding. Why won't he come clean about the fact that he’s a little bit on the kinky side? I honestly don’t mind it! Of course this is not what comes out of my mouth. Instead my mind zeros in on that pair of keys in a certain dresser drawer under some condoms. They don’t belong. I haven’t found a damn thing in this place that needs those keys. And my brain doesn’t do well not knowing so, fine. I march into the bedroom and bring the keys back to him. If he doesn’t want to tell me he likes to get a little kinky sometimes, then he’s going to tell me what these fucking keys are for.

 

This of course doesn’t go too well and when he uses _that_ tone of voice, my heart starts racing and my fight or flight instinct kicks in. I start running around the apartment and he’s chasing after me. I leap over the coffee table and the couch and he’s on my heels. I’m aiming to go lock myself up in the bedroom but...

 

“FUCK!” he blocks the doorway so I make a sharp turn, run into the guest bedroom, slam the door shut and lock it. Not even a second after I lock it, there’s a loud bang on the door.

 

“Tony! Tony come out of there. Give me the keys! Tony please!”

 

I’m pressed up against the door heart pumping like crazy and the keys pressed against my thumping heart…

 

**Steve’s POV**

 

I can’t believe I’m in this situation. I’m currently sitting outside the door of my guest bedroom which, mind you, holds some pretty important stuff so I don’t want Tony wandering around in there. Other than that, I just want those keys back. I understand his frustration but I honestly thought that I was better at hiding my other side from him. He must think he has me figured out. Either way, the first thing I have to do is get him out of that room. I knock on the door softly. “Tony, it’s me. I’m not mad or anything so you can you unlock the door for me?” There’s no response but I can hear shuffling so I know he can hear me. “Tony, please can we just talk? Face to face? I promise I’ll explain everything. I hear more movement on the other side of the door but then it goes still. Suddenly there is a familiar jingling and the sound of a latch being undone. I can’t let this happen. With more repeated knocking I get no response so I put my back to the door and hope for the best.

 

I’m sitting there for only about 30 minutes when the door opens behind me and my torso falls into the room. I see Tony standing there swinging the keys on a finger and holding something behind his back. He smirks at me, “So, it looks like my assumptions were right. I can’t even be mad at you because this is about to get really fun.” He pulls his other arm from behind his back and I can see that he’s holding a pair of handcuffs. He crouches down in front of me, his form still upside-down, “why didn’t you just tell me Steve, you know that you can tell me anything.”

 

I take the time to right myself and face Tony, “Yes, I know that I can tell you anything but frankly, I wasn’t ready to tell you. You have no right to force your way into anything in my house.” My gaze hardens, “now that you know, I want to set some ground rules. Put that back and come sit down with me.” He returns the handcuffs to their hook in the closet. “You have to let me know if I’m ever going too far for you.” I can see him rolling his eyes, “Don’t act tough, I want to know. This is a serious talk so I’m not going to have any patience for silliness.”

 

**Tony’s POV**

 

So after I get my heart under control, I notice that the closet has a lock on it. That’s weird. Why would someone need a lock on the outside of their closet? After closer inspection I can see that the brand of the lock is the same as the brand etched onto the keys in my hand. I swallow a dry lump in my throat, walk up to the closet and open it. Honestly I don’t know what I was expecting, maybe like a couple of guns or something, I don’t know. But honestly this is better than anything I could have asked for. I think.

 

It’s a bondage closet, there’s just about everything in there from cuffs and paddles to dildos, gags, and costumes. There’s even things I’m not entirely sure what they’re for, but they look interesting enough. Looks like I wasn’t too off with my assumptions.

 

I open the door and Steve falls back and looks up at me with concern. I show him the cuffs and he tells me very sternly not to waste his time.

 

“This isn’t a game for me Tony. If you’re going to do this with me, there are rules. There will be things I’ll want to do to you that might freak you out.” I’ve never seen this side of Steve before. I’ve never seen this intensity in his eyes. As he sits me down and starts talking, my heart begins to race.

 

“I’ll have certain expectations of you that you have to follow, and you always have to be fully consenting, always.”  

 

I nod my head, “Ok, I’m willing to try it out Steve. I know that there’s things that have been missing for you in our sex life and I want you to enjoy yourself fully,” I say softly. I press a kiss to the soft spot behind his ear and nip at his earlobe, “I want all of you Steve,” The words ‘I love you’ die on the tip of my tongue because I’m scared that it'll be too much right now.

 

**Steve’s POV**

 

I let out a breath that I didn’t know I was holding. I thought that any second now he was going to run out of here, but he told me that he’s ok with the whole thing.

 

I don’t think he understands the severity of what he just discovered. After this, there is no going back. “Now that I have your attention, you need to let me know any boundaries that you might have. I don’t want anything going wrong. In return, I’ll tell you some of my boundaries and then we can come up with safe words together.” He nods in my direction but doesn’t speak. “Tony, are you alright with this?” He nods vigorously and wiggles a little in his seat on the floor. “Good, now, do you have any boundaries that I cannot cross?”

 

“Well, I haven’t exactly done anything like this before, so I don't know if I have any.” He says while facing the floor.

 

“Ok, that’s perfectly fine, we can figure out your boundaries as we go along. I have boundaries that I would like to tell you about, is that ok?” He looks up at me and gives me a brief nod. “I’m the Dominant person in every scene we do. I’m also not okay with water sports or scat. Are those alright with you?”

 

**Tony’s POV**

 

I mean, I've watched porn so I have a vague idea as to what those things are, “Oh, I’m more than ok with that,” I looked up at Steve. He took my chin in a large hand and tilted my face up.

 

“Good that’s good. I also don’t want other people touching you, Make a list of your closest friends and give it to me. Touching those people will be allowed but anyone else is a no.” His voice was soft but firm, “I’m a very jealous man Tony, and I’ve been controlling myself because we’ve had a normal relationship so far. I’m just letting you know now.”

 

I nodded like an idiot because what did it matter, It wasn’t like I was out and about giving people lap dances right? Steve’s thumb ran along my bottom lip and it made me shiver.

 

“I’ll have a contract for you to read and sign tomorrow ok?”

 

“What? Why?” my voice sounds squeaky and high pitched it’s embarrassing .

 

**Steve’s POV**

 

I know that he told me he has no experience in this, but it still shocks me when he asks about the importance of a contract. “Contracts are made to ensure that both you and I understand each other. They will list out things I abhor and things that warrant punishment. It will also list what those punishments will be. I need you to understand that fully so a contract needs to be made. After we have dinner, I will drop you off at your dorm. I will make the contract tomorrow and give it to you to look over and sign.”

 

At my last words, Tony sits up and crawls towards me, “No! I don’t want to go back to my dorm. Why can’t I just stay here?” I really want to give in and let him have his way, but this is a serious matter.

 

“I really want you to think about this properly and I don’t think you’ll be able to if you’re here.”

 

“But babe…”

 

“I know that we are just getting into this now, but know that in the future, I will not stand for your pushing. If I want you to do something, you do it ok?” He nods at me and looks down, “No," I lightly reprimand, "I need verbal reassurance that you understand me.”

 

“Yes Steve.”

 

**Tony’s POV**

 

Pouting isn’t the most mature thing to do but hey, no one’s ever accused me of being mature so yeah, I’m pouting.

 

“Ok, good. Now give me the keys and go order dinner while I close up the closet.” I nod slowly, get up and give him the key, “Good.”

 

I can feel myself blush, This might be part of my future now, taking orders and being praised. I head to the living room and go through the take out menus, Chinese, Thai, Italian and Greek. I settle on ordering Italian. Pasta is always a good way to go when I’m feeling a little overwhelmed, although that just might be the Italian in me.

 

Steve comes up from behind me and wraps his strong arms around my waist. He kisses the back of my neck and I just melt into his arms. I want this, I want every part of him. “How long till the food gets here?” he asks in a thick voice,

 

“30 minutes.”

 

His big hands undo my jeans and pushes them down and then he’s pushing two fingers in me, I’m still loose from this morning it feels good, I brace my hands against the counter.

  
“I know something we can do to pass the time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback and Comments are always appreciated :D


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Altogether a really nice chapter. You get some sweet friend bonding in there and there's also a nice surprise at the end ;P
> 
> -@Shannoncynthia9

**Steve’s POV**

 

I know that I really should be doing work, but I’m too busy looking over the contract I’ve written up. I think I’ve gotten everything I need in it. I have my limits, I’ve also left a blank space for any upcoming limits Tony will think of. When the time comes, I’ll make another one. I also have a list of the punishments I would give depending on the behavior. In that section I also have a paragraph describing what behaviors that I won’t tolerate from Tony. I know that it’s his first time doing anything like this, but I think a firm hand in the beginning will help him acclimate faster. 

 

It’s around my lunch time when I make the executive decision to leave work early. The second I’m punched out, my phone is in my hand and I’m texting Tony.

 

_ How are you today? _

_ ~Steve Rogers _

 

_ Good, the shop is kind of slow today. :O  _

_ Tony Stark. _

 

_ Good, I’m going to be there shortly with the contract. _

_ ~Steve Rogers _

 

_ That was quick, did you already have a rough draft? ;D  _

_ Tony Stark. _

 

He seems eager to get into this new part of our relationship. No matter how fast he wants to go, we are going to go slow because I don’t think he knows what he’s getting into. Something tells me that I’m going to be giving a lot of punishments. 

 

**Tony’s POV**

 

I’m not gonna lie, I’m nervous. I mean I went online this morning before going to work and Googled BDSM. There was a lot of information to take in. I mean it all seemed simple enough, but it was still kind of overwhelming. Steve had said something about being the dominant one which would make me the submissive. From what I researched, Steve was expecting my full surrender.

 

A shiver runs down my spine just thinking about it. Letting myself be overpowered by Steve did get the right gears spinning inside me. Not all nerves are bad I guess.

 

I get a text from Steve around midday about his contract being ready. My stomach ties itself into a knot remembering the images I saw online and remembering the closet full of gear Steve has at his disposal. “It’s gonna be fine, Steve’ll stop if I ask him to stop, right?” The webpage had said Safe, Sane and Consensual. Steve was a sane guy, he’s also pretty safe and I am consenting. It’s all gonna be fine. 

 

I’m serving up a steaming cup of coffee when I see Steve’s car pull in. God does he always have to look so goddamn good when he shows up?   

 

“Brucie I’m taking five!” I call out before slipping out from behind the counter and heading to meet Steve outside.

 

**Steve’s POV**

 

No matter how many times I see him in his little uniform it still makes me smile. I can see him slide a coffee onto the counter, yell at his coworker and hop over the counter to run outside. With no hesitation, I bring him into a big hug and he grips me back with just as much force. 

 

“Have you come up with that list of your friends like I asked you to?” 

 

“Um yeah, I… there’s not a lot of people on it. Can I add more later if… you know.. I make new friends?” 

 

“You can always add more, but just make sure that I meet these ‘new friends’ you might be making first.” He pulls himself back into my chest and nods against me. “Speaking of friends, I  haven’t formally met any of yours yet. Is there any way that we can fix that?”

 

“We’ll there’s a campus party next week, we can head over there. Everyone will be there.” 

 

Ugh, I know how campus parties can be. With the way that Tony’s shifting from foot to foot shows that he’s excited though. I can suck it up for his sake. I force a half-decent smile, “Sure, I’d love to go with you.” Judging by the immediate wide smile on his face, I made the right decision, I hope.

 

**Tony’s POV**

 

Steve wants to go to the party with me. Fuck, that’s great. The few friends I have have been wanting to meet him. I mean it’s been two months and everyone know’s I’m dating him because Clint has a huge mouth and can’t keep it shut. I wasn’t sure if Steve even wanted to meet my friends. I wasn’t sure how serious this was, but apparently it’s very serious because Steve wants to meet them. 

 

I wiggle out of Steve’s arms and pull the list out of my apron pocket. It’s a little coffee stained, but it’s still readable. It really doesn’t have a lot of names on it. Rhodey, Clint, Bruce, Nat and Pepper. I don’t have many people in my life and it’s kind of embarrassing to have to put that on paper. I hand over the list and Steve unfolds it, reads the names, folds it back up, slips it into the inside pocket of his suit jacket and smiles.

 

“Thank you very much Tony, I really appreciate this.” A soft smile passes over his face. 

 

“Yeah, its. Um, it’s no problem. So look, I gotta get back to work before Bruce loses it,” I say softly and feel a stupid blush spread across my cheek bones. Why am I always blushing with Steve, “You wanna hand over the contract?” 

 

**Steve’s POV**

 

Tony’s question catches me off guard. I reach hastily into my suit pocket. Pulling out the contract I hand it over to Tony. I can see that he’s taken aback by the size of the packet I gave him. “All this?” He questions.

 

“Yes, and I want you to read over the whole thing. Text me if you have any questions I will gladly answer them.” I brush a kiss across his forehead and nudge him back towards the building. “Take your time and make sure to text me when you get off of work.”

 

I climb back into my car and I’m halfway to work when I realized that this ‘lunch’ that I took consisted of no food. My phone buzzes and I take a glance at it. A smile crosses my face and I can’t help but give a hasty reply.

 

_ Hey man, you busy? _

_ -B _

 

_ Of course not, what did you have in mind? _

_ ~Steve Rogers _

 

_ How about lunch? _

_ -B _

 

My phone slips back into my pocket. He doesn’t even need to tell me where we’re going. It’s simply a part of muscle memory as my car shifts course without my input. I end up parked outside of the best Indian place in town, my body automatically moving to take long strides towards the front door. A large hand claps me on the shoulder and I turn around to see my lifelong friend, Bucky Barnes. A wide smile breaks out onto my face and an excited, ‘Bucky!’ leaves my mouth. We meet in the middle to form a firm hug. “I haven’t seen you in so long Buck, how have you been? How is Jersey treating you? What’s your place look like? How are the people? I-” 

 

Bucky cuts me off with a laugh, “Calm down Steve, don’t hurt yourself. And, good, good, nice, and kind of rude. Now let’s go in.”

 

I’m so excited, I haven’t seen Bucky in 8 months! We’ve kept in contact but it’s hard. I used to see him everyday and now it’s like he’s on another planet. I know that New Jersey isn’t that far away, but it seems so difficult. Once we’re seated, I’m still pretty much bouncing in my seat.

 

“My God, I haven’t seen you this excited in a while. What’s going on man?”

 

“Oh my gosh, I have so much to tell you. Well, work is the same, but,” I lean forward, “I’m dating someone now.” I say in a near whisper. 

 

“You’re WHAT?” Bucky’s voice echoed throughout the restaurant and several people looked at us.

 

“Keep your voice down!” I screech whilst flailing my arms.

 

“But I have so many questions! Who? When? Do I know them? Where did you meet them? Do they know about the  _ real _ you?” Bucky rambles as our food comes to the table. 

 

“Well,” I begin, “You don’t know him, you’re probably going tease me once I tell you about him, and I met him at a coffee shop.”

 

“Tease you? Why would I- oh, wait...how old is he?” A leer makes it’s way onto Bucky’s face.

 

I can already feel myself blushing, “Well, I mean...he’s not that young. He’s just...20.”

 

An incredulous look passes across Bucky’s face. “Just 20? He’s a baby Steve, what are you doing? He can’t even drink. Wait. Is he in college still?” With the blush slowly rising from my cheeks to my ears, Bucky has his answer. He lets out a sigh. “Alright, I’m fine with it. You look happy. Happier than you have been recently.”

 

**Tony’s POV**

 

Ok so the average person can read what, like 200 to 300 words per minute right? I can read about 2,000 words per minute it comes with the high IQ ok? But for some reason It’s taking me about two minutes to read a sentence in this contract and I realize it’s because I’m nervous again. I pull my thumb away from my mouth, walk away from the contract and take a few deep breaths to calm down, get my heart beat under control.

 

I walk back up to the contract and start reading through it and I’m done with it after about ten minutes making sure I read everything correctly. Then I reread it to make sure I actually read ‘Possibility of anal fisting’ and what do you know, I totally did. It actually doesn’t seem so bad on paper I mean Steve has it on here that I can veto anything and everything out if I want to, whenever I want to. Especially because well, I have absolutely no experience in this kind of thing. That gives me a lot of comfort actually. It’s pretty open for me to suggest any change at any time, I just need to write down my safe words and sign it. I thought about it and I think I want to go basic so the color system it is, “Green, Yellow and Red’ you can’t go wrong with the classics right?

 

_ Do you need to be here when I sign or do I just sign?” _

_ Tony Stark.  _

 

_ I would prefer if I was there so that we can talk it over. With this I’m assuming that you’re reading through it now. Do you mind if I come over? _

_ ~Steve Rogers _

 

How do you tell your boyfriend ‘I already read it eight times because I have a high IQ and can probably read half a library in a day if I wanted to.’

 

_ Sure, come over, Rhodey isn’t here. He’s at his girlfriend’s place. See you in a bit. _

_ Tony Stark. _

 

I switch the screen of my phone off and press it to my lips. Great, now I have to clean the place. 

 

**Steve’s POV**

 

I’ve been home for a while now and I’m reminiscing over my conversation with Bucky. I’m glad that he’s happy for me. He’s my best friend, so I want him to know what I’m up to. My phone lights up and after a brief conversation with Tony, I’m throwing on a pair of shoes and grabbing my keys.

 

On my way to Tony’s dorm, I make a small detour to the Beanery to get two cups of coffee. I have a feeling that this night is going to be long. 

 

I’m parked outside of Tony’s dorm when I see a short blonde come out of it. Now, I know that’s not Rhodey, so who is that? Slightly curious, I walk up to Tony’s dorm. The strange blonde takes one look at me and smiles really wide.

 

“No way, you must be Steve!” before I can say anything the guy slaps my ass, “I thought Tones was kidding when he said he was dating some hot suit. Looks like I owe him 10 bucks,” the guy laughed loudly and started to walk away, “See you around dude.”

 

I’m so baffled and in shock from the whole confrontation that I’m standing outside long after the mystery guy leaves. I break out of my trance when Tony peeks out of his door.

 

“Steve? What are you doing outside?” I quickly clear my throat and follow Tony inside. I hand him one of the coffees I got from The Beanery and step inside his dorm.

 

“Ok, thanks… but what’s with the face, you look like you swallowed a lemon.” 

 

“On my way in, I ran into one of your...friends. He was interesting, to say the least.”

 

“Oh, Clint? Don’t mind him he’s an idiot, he came to borrow a book for class earlier today and then left the damn thing.” 

 

“I see. He's one of your friends on the list you made?”

 

“Yeah, that was him. He didn’t do anything weird did he? He’s a little crazy, but he’s cool I swear.” 

 

“Does he ever do anything to you?” I really want to know. If this ‘Clint’ was that touchy with me, an essential stranger, I want to know how he is with Tony. I don't know if I'm going to like it. 

 

“Not really no, he’s just my friend. I think we made out once but we were both kind of high… so I don’t really remember.” 

 

“Hmmm, I'm going to let this go for now because I didn't know you when this happened but I expect nothing of this nature to happen in the future. Is that clear?”

 

“Crystal clear,  _ Sir.”  _

 

At the clear respect of authority, my heart warms, “Good boy.” 

 

**Tony’s POV**

 

I feel my head heat up at the praise it makes my belly pool with warmth. I clear my throat and nod. “Ok so I uh, I read the contract and it’s all pretty straightforward I just,” I let out shaky breath and scratch my nose. Why am I so nervous? I mean, I had been so eager to uncover Steve’s kinky side and here it was all out in the open and literally on paper for me to read and I’m feeling like I’m about to piss my pants. Which coincidentally was not allowed in the kink game with Steve, go figure. 

 

“I just, can we work our way up to things like...Anal fisting? You know, maybe start with small things and then… do… that.” 

  
“Of course, I want to do whatever you’re comfortable with and nothing more. Just make sure to let me know if something is too much for you.” He said earnestly. 

 

I smile, go for the contract, set it on the coffee table and take a seat on the couch patting the cushion to invite Steve to sit with me. “This whole thing sounds fun,” I tease softly as I crawl into his lap and flip to the back of the contract where I have to sign.

 

**Steve’s POV**

 

“Did you read the section pertaining to what I will tolerate and what I won’t?” I shift him off of my lap and he looks a little taken aback.

 

“Well, I...skimmed that bit.” He looks down at his hands. 

 

I place a hand on his thigh, “This is exactly why you should have thoroughly read it. In section three it talks about doing things that I tell you. Go ahead, flip through it.” At my insistence, he flips the contract open to look at the page I’m referencing. “What does it say will happen if you don’t follow this rule?” He’s silent and still looking down “Read it out, please.” A firmer tone repeats my earlier request.

 

“If the Sub refuses/doesn’t complete a request from the Dom,” I can see him gulp when he pauses, “an immediate spanking will be issued.”

 

“Good boy. Thank you for reading that out for me. Now, you clearly didn’t follow a request I asked of you even though I stressed its importance. Do you think that you deserve a spanking right now?”

 

His head is down and his hands are gripping the contract, “Yes Sir, a… I deserve a spanking.”

 

“Tell me, why do you deserve a spanking?”

 

“...because I didn’t read the whole contract?”

 

“You are correct, now come here.” My tone softens as I beckon him over. He meekly scoots over towards me. “I know that you’ve never done this before but you need to be broken in. I’m going to start with 15 is that okay?”

 

“No, I deserve more. I didn’t listen to your request.”

 

“You will get no more than I give you which is 15. You don’t know your own boundaries yet and I don’t want to you to push yourself.” With that, I put one hand on his shoulder blade and brought him across my lap. Even though nothing has happened, whimpers were already falling from Tony’s mouth. His breath kept hitching whenever I would move the hand not holding him to my lap. “Shhh,” I rubbed his back, “Everything’s going to be okay, I’ll take care of you.” I could feel him relax on my lap and I began to rub his pert bottom. “I’m going to leave your pants on today because this is your first time.” 

  
I’m not here to cause Tony any unnecessary pain. In just about two minutes, I’ve had him count up to 15 along with my firm, yet quick slaps. By then end Tony is shaking, but no tears have fallen. I right his body and place him into my lap, “I'm very proud of you Tony, you did very well.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and feedback are always appreciated :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally, this chapter was the longest chapter that we've written. I've split it in half to make it easier to read. I hope you enjoy it!

**Tony’s POV**

 

To be honest I wasn’t expecting to get spanked right off the bat, I thought maybe Steve would start off with something else like maybe kneeling for him. I’m not sure.

 

Steve is a sweet guy but my heart is pounding as he bends me over his knee. I want to fidget and squirm out of his lap, but he runs a big hand over my ass and it sends shivers up my spine. I can feel that Steve is half hard against my chest and it makes me react the same way. Steve warms up my bottom with a few swats that make a little yelp squeak out of me. My face is totally red as his other hand comes and runs a hand across my back, “Shhhh…” I nod slowly and will myself to relax on his lap again.  

 

When the first blow lands, it jolts me forward on his lap. I bite my lip, trying to keep quiet as my ass stings from the blow. I don’t know how to explain it, but the tingling, the heat, and the anticipation for more gets me excited in all the right ways. 

 

He brought down his hand on me 14 more times and I was a shivering mess by the end. I didn’t know if I moaned and yelped for each one because my mind went a little hazy towards the fifth one. My ass felt like it was on fire by the end but the the praise Steve gave me felt so good in my hazy state. I couldn’t bring myself to say much more than nonsensical gibberish. I pressed myself against my boyfriend like a horny pup. Who knew getting my ass spanked would get me so hot and ready.

 

~~~~~~~

 

It’s been a few days since my first spanking. Sadly I haven’t seen Steve since that day. He got a big case at work and had to fly out of town, I think he’s in London tonight, he’s been hopping around Europe. I’m gonna be totally honest with you, I miss him like hell. I know I know it’s silly, 'What’s a few days?' I do miss him though. I miss the way he feels and smells the sound of his voice. I open my phone and flip through the contacts. ‘Steve Business’ comes up eventually and I make a new message.

 

_ Hey babe, how’s London? You busy? _

_ Tony Stark.  _

 

_ I’m never too busy for you. London is fantastic, I might have to take you here someday. _

_ ~Steve Rogers _

 

I look at myself in the mirror, my glasses are a little crooked but that’s fine Steve’ll thinks it’s cute. I raise my shirt up exposing my chest. I hold my shirt up with my teeth and carefully tweak my nipple and snap a picture. In a heartbeat it’s sent it to Steve.

 

_ Good ‘cause I’m really missing you by the way. ;) _

_ Tony Stark.  _

 

**Steve’s POV**

 

I really hate being away from home. I don’t know whether it’s my homebody tendencies or just liking my house better than any hotel I could stay in. I’m just getting dinner when I get a message. I haven’t talked to Tony in a couple of days and it’s bothering me a bit. I gave him my new company phone number, but he still hasn’t contacted me. Knowing me, he probably has and I don’t know how to get to it with this phone. I don’t understand why the company wouldn’t just let me keep my phone. It’s a lot easier than all this smartphone mess. 

 

Right as I’m peering at the screen of the phone, I get a message from Tony. It’s reassuring to know that he misses me as much as I do him. I’m ready to lock the phone when a picture comes in. Oh, no. How do I open this? With a bit of fiddling and cursing, I finally get the message open. Oh! This is, unexpected. It’s a picture of Tony and he has his shirt up with his nipples exposed. A big part of me _really_ likes that, but the other part says that I should reprimand him. The part of me that enjoys this wins out as I respond to him.

 

_ I want to get home that much more now. Keep in mind, this is a  _ Business  _ phone, so no more of those. Not that I didn’t enjoy it. _

_ ~Steve Rogers _

 

_ Then you should really get a personal phone that’s not ancient. |(￣3￣)|  _

_ Tony Stark.  _

 

_ For you, anything. You have to promise to teach me how to use it. I’m not quite sure what that thing at the end is though. _

_ ~Steve Rogers _

 

_ Of course babe, I gotta keep my old man up to date with things ;) it’s a pouty face.  _

_ Tony Stark.  _

 

_ Hey! I’m not that old. I know things too. If you’re going to pout, I want to see it in person.  _

_ ~Steve Rogers _

 

_ Then come back to me, come back home. :’(  _

_ Tony stark  _

 

_ I’ll be home as I soon as I can. _

_ ~Steve Rogers _

 

With that, I locked my phone. I really want to keep talking but an emergency meeting was just called. Looks like I’m not going to be getting dinner tonight, again.

 

**Tony’s POV**

 

I was hoping to get more of a reaction out of Steve, maybe a little more sexting and a little less full of feelings. ‘Then come back to me, come back home’ what the hell was I thinking. He probably thinks I’m a goddamn sap who’s getting way too attached way too soon. I get up off my bed frustrated. It’s kind of late, but the lab is still open. I can go get some fucking work done instead of moping around missing him. He’s going to be back soon. God I’m such an idiot. 

 

I grab my backpack and a jacket and head out to the lab. There’s no one in there. Perfect I pull out my phone, connect it to the AUX cable, start blasting some music and get to work. I need to get my mind off Steve. I need to stop being so hung up on him, this is part of his life: traveling and long office hours. I can’t just put my life on hold until he comes back. 

 

But I can’t get anything done. I’m elbow deep in cables and circuit boards and I have no fucking clue what I’m doing, what I want to do. I just want to be at Steve’s apartment cuddled up with him. Fucking pathetic Tony. That’s what I am, pathetic. I take a deep breath, walk away from the jumbled mess I’ve created and go get myself a coffee from the vending machine. That’s when I see the flier to the party. Steve was supposed to go with me to party but he might not be in town.

 

My eyes get misty with tears and that only makes me even more upset. Who gives a fuck if he comes or not. I’ve been to hundreds of parties before him. My friends can meet him some other time. I grab my cheap coffee and head back to the lab, ready to get to work. I start to lose myself in the work. I’m not making anything too complicated or fancy, I just want to keep my hands busy and my mind clear. Math always helps with that, numbers are simple, you don’t need feelings to understand numbers and they’re predictable as long as you do the math correctly. 

 

By the time I finish up, I feel a lot calmer I’m not even sure why I worked myself up so much. I sit down on the floor and watch the simple little bot I made start to wheel itself around. That’s all the purpose it has, keep moving until its battery runs out. It wasn’t even actual school work but something tells my my dimwit professor will enjoy it just the same. The little guy bumps into my knee, makes a small pinging noise and rolls away. Steve is a good guy, he isn’t making fun of me because I miss him, he’d never do that to me. 

 

**Steve’s POV**

 

Once the meeting is adjourned, I get the go-ahead from my boss to take a flight back home. With luck, I should be there early tomorrow. 

 

I’m really excited. Even though I was only gone for 3 days, it felt like forever. As these thoughts occupy my brain, my driver makes his way to the airport. Sooner than I thought, I’m boarding the plane. I really want to surprise Tony with my arrival. I land at 10AM EST and take out my phone. 

 

_ Hey sorry, if this too early. I just wanted to know how you’re doing. _

_ ~Steve Rogers _

 

It takes about 10 minutes for a response, but eventually one comes through.

 

_ I’m ok, still in bed.  _

_ Tony Stark. _

 

_ Is Rhodey home with you? _

_ ~Steve Rogers _

 

_ Yeah, he’s nagging me to get up and eat breakfast. Evil morning people.  _

_ Tony Stark. _

 

_ I’m really sorry that I won’t be able to make the party tonight. I’ll make it up to you I promise. _

_ ~Steve Rogers _

 

_ It’s ok, work comes first. You can meet my friends some other time :) _

_ Tony Stark.  _

 

_ You are the most important thing in my life. I really want to make it up to you right now. I’ve sent a delivery and it should be arriving soon so head outside your dorm. _

_ ~Steve Rogers _

 

_!!!??? :O !!!??? _

_ Tony Stark. _

 

I’m just pulling around the corner when I see a barely dressed Tony sprint out of his apartment. He’s looking around frantically until he spots my car.

 

**Tony’s POV**

 

I hear my phone go off and I groan curling tighter into myself. Stupid phone, stupid Rhodey making breakfast too loud. Stupid morning. 

 

When I pick it up it’s Steve and it makes everything a little less stupid. He apologizes for not being able to be there at the party tonight. I’m still a little bummed out, but his job is important. He says that he has a surprise for me. My heart races. What on Earth would he send me this early in the morning? I grab my robe and run outside. One of my socks wants to slip off of my foot so I’m hopping around a bit trying to fix it when I see it. Steve’s car pulling into the parking lot. 

 

I forget completely about my sock and I take off running to his car. I nearly tackle Steve to the ground as he’s getting out, “You’re home!” 

 

God he feels good. His arms wrap around my waist and he’s taking all my weight as I hold on to him. I feel laughter rumble in his chest and he whispers next to my ear.

 

“Surprise.”

 

Before I realize it, I’m giggling and wiggling out of Steve’s hold only to look at him and tackle him into a hug again. 

 

“I missed you so much!” I can feel stupid fat tears build up in my eyes and a lump grow in my throat. It’s so stupid. He wasn’t even gone that long and I’m acting like he came home from war or something. God. I nuzzle my face into the nook of his neck, his arms squeeze me a little tighter and I can feel my feet lift up off the ground. 

 

“Don’t worry, it’s ok. I missed you too.” 

 

I sniffle back my tears and look up at him, “you’re not just saying that ‘cause I’m crying like a fucking idiot right?” 

 

“No, of course not. Now how about we go inside, get you some proper clothes and get you some food.”  

 

I nod slowly and ease my hold around his neck. Steve carefully places me on to the ground and he looks so tall as I look up at him. His big hands are on my hips and I’m suddenly very aware that my robe is coming undone. My heart starts beating faster and I push up on my toes and kiss him, softly almost shyly. He kisses me back with more purpose and his hands squeeze my hips a little tighter. God, I missed him.

 

**Steve’s POV**

 

After bringing Tony inside, he enthusiastically introduces me to his friend and roommate, Rhodey. 

 

Rhodey looked at me up and down, studying me, judging me “Aren’t you a little old to be dating Tony?” he said, arms folded across his chest. 

 

“Honey bear!!!” Tony squeaked out, “What the actual fuck, I told you he was older and you said you wouldn’t make a big deal about it!” 

 

“Yeah well, you told me he was older, not that he’s 30, Tones!” 

 

I’m taken aback by the ‘Honey bear’ that leaves Tony’s mouth. “Honey bear?”

 

“That’s what he calls me, You have a problem with that?” 

 

“Rhodey!! Come on, why are you being like this. I told you before hand so you wouldn’t get like this!” 

 

“You told me he was a  _ little  _ older than you. A decade isn’t a  _ little  _ older Tony. The guy’s wearing a suit! A  **_suit!_ ** He probably works in a office too!” A stern expression crosses over Rhodey’s face. He looks me up and down again and scowls. I feel the need to defend myself.

 

“I can tell that you have problem with my age, and I accept that. Just know that I really care about Tony and I’m not here to mess with him.”

 

“You better not be ‘cause I’ll kick your ass!” 

 

“Rhodey! Just drop it. I really like him and he likes me so we’re going to my room bye!” Tony grabs me by the arm and pulls me through his dorm. Once we’re in his room with the door closed, he turns to me.

 

“I’m sorry about him. He just, wants to protect me I guess. I’ve known him since 4th grade so we know a lot about each other. He’s like a brother, heck my dad likes him more than he likes me most of the time.” 

 

“Don’t worry about it, I know he means well. Because I know he cares about you, I’m going to forgive the ‘honey bear’ thing.” I say with a slightly tense smile. 

 

“If it makes you feel any better the nicknames annoy the shit out of him sometimes.”

 

A laugh burst out of me, “It does make the situation more understandable. I’m glad he’s your friend and, I approve.”

 

**Tony’s POV**

 

Things with Rhodey actually went pretty well in my opinion. After a while he came knocking on the door and snapped that breakfast was ready. I pressed a kiss to Steve’s cheek and we headed out to eat. Rhodey was much calmer than he had been 10 minutes ago and the table was set for three so that was good. 

 

I took my usual seat and Rhodey took his and started to eat. “Come eat with us babe,” I said serving myself some blueberry pancakes and drenching them in maple syrup. 

 

Steve sat across from me and helped himself to some food and coffee. “We’re still going to the party?” I ask around a mouth full of food, “I mean we can skip it if you’re tired, you must be jet lagged from the time zone change.” 

 

“Of course we can still go. I’m not that tired, so we can head to my place after this.”

 

I nod happily and stuff my face with a few more bits of pancake and bacon and get up, “‘m gonnna g’t s’me clothes, to get ready at yo’r place ‘kay?” talking with my mouth full is super sexy. I can see Steve’s expression draw to frown at my sloppy eating.  Rhodey decided to cut in.

 

“Wait,  _ you’re  _ going to the party? Oh, Tones, this is gold. You’re going to drag literal Mr. Rogers to a college party?”

 

“Yeah I am, I told you guys that I was bringing him last week, quite being an ass, sourpatch,” I snap at him. I start to head back to my room to get dressed and get some clothes for the party.

 

I find my boots, my black skinny jeans which are ripped in the thighs, a black crop top and my red flannel. I grab an empty bag and stuff’em in. I put some clothes on and brush my teeth. 

 

“Kay babe let’s go.” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and feedback are always appreciated :)


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was actually a second part of chapter 10 that we cut in half for length. We hope you enjoy it!! Pure smut btw ;)

**Steve’s POV’**

 

It was nearing midday when Tony and I arrived at my place. He placed his bag of clothes on the couch and led me to my bedroom.

 

“So, I was thinking...we have a lot of time before the party, and I’d really like to show you how happy I am that you’re back.” Tony said as he moved toward the bed.

 

“You would?” I can’t help the surprise in my tone. I thought that maybe he’d just want to hang out and watch a movie. Now that I’ve shown all of myself to him, he’s gotten a lot more sexually daring.

 

“Yeah, I really want to show you, _Sir_.” He tugs me by my tie before sitting me down on the bed and kneeling. He’s looking up at me with soft, sweet eyes. He knows how much that word does to me, “I couldn’t stop thinking about you,” his hands go to my belt and he quickly undoes it. His hands begin to tease my half hard cock over the fabric of my slacks. He bites his lip and looks a little shy, but he undoes the button and the zipper. He pulls my pants down to my knees and takes a deep breath. He leans in and takes a tentative lick over the entirety of my length.

 

“You’re such a good boy for me. I really missed you too. I wa-” My thoughts were cut off with a groan as Tony’s mouth moves over my cock. Not before long, I can’t take it anymore. I pull Tony off of the floor and onto my lap. My right hand immediately goes for his pants, as my left brings our faces together so I can devour his mouth. I hear the sweet noises coming out of him and it drives me to want to tease him a little bit. My right hand pulls his pants over his thighs and goes right for his hardened member.

 

Tony’s moans increase in volume and pitch as I build up a steady rhythm. All too soon, he pulls his face away from mine, his hand grips my bicep and he calls out, “Wait, Ste-ahhh...I can’t.” I choose that perfect time to stop all motion. The keening whine he lets out is music to my ears. He continues to pant and wiggle around on my lap. I move him towards the bed and lay him down.

 

“Tony,” with a quick tap to his inner thigh, his eyes open and they look in my direction, “I’m going to do something for you. Just let me know if you want me to stop, remember your safe words.” He sends a nod my way.

 

“Yes Sir.”

 

With no hesitation my mouth lowers onto his cock and a previously spit-slick finger teases his hole. He tenses at first, but after a particularly hard suck from my mouth, his whole body relaxes. Before long, both my mouth and my hands are at work bringing Tony towards completion. He’s writhing on the bed when my finger finds and begins to abuse his prostate. His moans only increase in pitch and in literally no time at all, he’s cumming into my mouth. Even so, I’m still relentlessly massaging his prostate and sucking the life out of his cock.

 

His hand reaches down and grips at my hair. “Steve!” His breathing gets heavier and more raspy. After a firm push against his prostate and a love tap on his thigh, he’s calling out once again and tensing in a dry orgasm.

 

**Tony’s POV**

 

The second after Steve’s name leaves my lips a hand cracks down on my thigh and the hot sting of his hand mixed with the constant stimulation to my prostate has me cumming again, my hips and thighs shaking and my back is arching up off the bed.

 

“You’re not supposed to use my name,” Steve says in a deep husky voice. His big hand is rubbing the spot where he brought it down. It’s rubbing the heated skin and I shiver and whine. His fingers are still deep inside my ass rubbing me and stretching me. I can’t think, I can’t breathe, everything is so hot I feel like I’m going to start to fall apart, and he just got started. “Look at you and your cute little cock,” I feel his hand tug my balls gently and it makes my soft member twitch, wanting to come back to life, “we just started playing darling, we have all day left.”

 

I let out a shaky moan as he teases my balls, rolling them and tugging them. Meanwhile his fingers are still firmly pressing deep inside me. I began this because I thought I was going to drive him crazy with a blow job. I was going to have him babbling how good it felt, but here I am, putty in his hands. He took me apart with so much efficiency.

 

“Sir,” I slur out rocking my hips against his fingers, wanting more friction, more contact. I feel him push in a third finger and my breathing hiccups as I feel the sting of being stretched a little more.

 

“You want me? Tell me what you want. Tell me what you need.”

 

I whine feeling the three fingers press up against my prostate and rub tight circles against it, “I- ahh- I need you so bad Sir, I feel so empty with you you. Please… please fill me up.” I sound pathetic, but it feels so good to beg for it as Steve rubs me just right and whispers how beautiful I am. “I feel empty without you.”

 

**Steve’s POV**

 

He looks so amazing spread out before me. He looks into my eyes, barely recovered from his two previous orgasms and asks breathily for my cock. A smile crosses my face, I can’t help but want to give it to him. I reach to the nightstand and grab a condom. I roll it onto myself and touch the tip of my member to Tony’s hole. He keens and pushes his hips towards me. In one eased motion, I push myself inside of Tony. His breathing increases and an idea crosses my mind.

 

“Honey, hold on to me.” I can see his confusion, but his hands come to grip my arms anyway. In one motion, I flip us over so that Tony is riding me. I can see his eyes widen as the new position brings me deeper inside of him.His eyes are closed and he’s breathing heavily as he tries to get used to our new position. Very slowly, his eyes begin to open and he looks down at me. “Go ahead,” I prompt, “ride me.”

 

He takes a deep breath out and lifts himself up a fraction. On the way down, his arms falter and his torso falls onto mine. My hands grip his waist and right him again. “You can do it. Try again.”

 

With more determination, Tony brings himself up and brings himself back down. This time, he held his weight but his panting is getting heavier. His cock is hard once again and it’s already leaking. After two more attempts, he falls onto me again. When he tries to get back up, I hold him to me. “Don’t worry about it, you did very well. Now it’s my turn.”

 

Without a pause, my feet plant themselves on the bed and I’m pistoning in and out of Tony’s hole. His high pitched moans come back and his cock is rubbing against my stomach. He’s breathing in and out at a rapid pace and all of a sudden he’s moaning into my ear. I feel his cum splash my abs and my hips slow their pace. I move with him, through his orgasm and slowly pull out of him. Even though he’s clearly exhausted, he pushes off of me, pulls the condom off of my dick and puts his mouth over it. My own moans and groans fall easily from my lips and Tony’s surprisingly talented mouth brings me to completion.

 

He crawls back up to me and lays his head on my chest. His breathing has yet to completely even out, but I can’t help but place my mouth over his. He reciprocated the sweet tender kiss and then pulls back to lay back down.

 

“Are you okay?” I ask him.

  
He looks up at me with those doe like eyes and let’s a euphoric smile move over his lips, “Yes, sir.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and feedback are always appreciated :)


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whoops, looks like I don't know how to count.  
> -@ShannonCynthia9

**Tony’s POV**

 

I think it’s needless to say that I fucking passed out after that little sex sprint with Steve. The man is merciless in bed. I woke up clean and tucked under a blanket. Steve wasn’t in bed, but the shower was running. I groaned, curled onto my side, pulled the blanket over my head and drifted back to sleep. 

 

“Up and at ‘em,” Steve said softly shaking me bit.  

 

I let out a displeased noise and rolled away from him, “come on lazy bones, it’s 7:30. Don’t you want to get ready for the party?” 

 

I felt the bed dip and Steve pressed himself against me, he smelt like soap and his body was still damp from what I could feel from the kisses he pressed to my nape. “C'mon you have to eat something and take a shower, we don’t want to be late. 

 

I sit up, the blanket pooling at my hips and Steve lets out a snorted laugh. I glare at him in all his half naked glory. “I hate you,” I grumbled, getting up, scratching my head and making my way to the bathroom to pee. That’s when I see what Steve was laughing at, my hair is a fucking mess. I look like one of the troll dolls. I try to flatten it out a bit but it’s no use, so I stop touching it before it gets angry and bites my hand. 

 

After doing what I have to do, I go back to the room and flop back on to the bed. I can see from here that Steve’s getting dressed, “I’m hungry,” I whine out, “feed me.”

 

“There’s pizza on the table in the kitchen. I’d bring it to you, but apparently, you hate me,” he says pulling on a sinfully tight shirt.

 

Of course, like the very mature young adult that I am, I whine and flail my arms and legs. Steve chuckles and swats my butt, “Go eat and get ready. I have a surprise for you before we go,”

 

After I munch down some pizza and wash up in the shower, I get dressed and try to tame my hair while it’s wet. 

 

I walk out in my party outfit and Steve’s just staring at me “What?” I ask feeling my face heat up with blush nervously tugging at the hem of my shirt trying to magically make it cover my exposed belly. 

 

**Steve’s POV**

 

I clear my throat, “You look nice. You should wear that around the house.” I can see the flush on his face darken. “For now though, you should wear this.” I hand him my leather jacket and he looks at it, questioning.

 

“Why? What’s going on?”

 

We leave the apartment and head towards my unit’s storage space. I pull out a key, open the lock and lift the gate. I can see Tony’s curious eyes poking around the dark space. “Wait here.” I escape into the darkness to retrieve my surprise. “Think fast!” I toss something at Tony and he does a good job of catching it in his hands. Before he can ask any questions, I’m moving out of the dark with my motorcycle next to me. I can see Tony’s jaw drop. He looks from my bike, back up to me, back down at my bike and finally, to the helmet in his hands.

 

“You’re the hottest old man to ever exist.” 

 

I lay a firm swat on his behind, “You’ll pay for that later, but get on, we’re going to be late.”

 

“It’s a college party we can get there tomorrow and it’ll still be going.”

 

“Oh, does that mean that you want me to punish you right now,” I lean forward, “thoroughly?” I can see him dip his head and grip the helmet a little tighter.

 

“No, Sir.”

 

“Good boy, let’s get going.” 

 

**Tony’s POV**

 

I clip on the helmet that’s a bit too big for my head, climb on the back of his Harley, wrap my arms around his waist and press my face between his shoulder blades. Steve brings the bike to life and my heart speeds up. “Hold on baby,” he says, revving the engine a few times sending vibrations up my legs and make my stomach flutter with excitement. 

 

Steve takes off and is going zero to sixty in no time flat. My grip around his waist tightens but I let myself pull away a bit. I feel the cold wind hitting my skin and it almost feels like flying. The world around us is a blur and the sound of the wind and the engine are so loud that it just makes our surroundings seem like they’re vanishing on either side of us. Steve glances over his shoulder and flashes me a devilish smile that makes the butterflies in my stomach go crazy. He picks up speed and I let out a loud and happy yelp. 

 

I’ve been on a motorcycle before, but there’s just something amazing about riding with Steve. Maybe it was all the sex we had before, or maybe it’s because I’m wrapped up in his leather jacket and relishing in his body heat while the cold wind is making my nose and cheeks go ice cold. Maybe it’s because this is what it feels to fall in love with Steve, fast and exciting but knowing he’s there to anchor me. Whatever it is, it’s amazing and over way too soon. 

 

Before I know it, he’s parking the bike at school and he’s killing the engine. My legs are still vibrating from the bike’s steady roar and my heart is still going 80 miles per hour. He helps me off and I grab him by the collar of his shirt and kiss him deep and long sending all the built up energy I have through  it.

 

**Steve’s  POV**

As I’m climbing off the bike, Tony grabs my shirt and pulls me into a kiss. It’s unexpected, but the amount of passion he puts into it warms my heart. I begin to pull away because I know that there have been eyes on us since I parked my bike. A group of students, most likely headed to the same party, are looking at us. Some are blushing as they watched our display of affection. Tony spins around, takes my hand and marches me past them and into the party. In this group of kids, I notice someone who’s looking at Tony in a way I don’t like. 

 

I brush off the feeling and let Tony pull me along. We enter the party and it’s much of the same crowd that I avoided when I was in college. There’s loud music and people are drinking out of stereotypical red cups. There’s a cooler full of some mystery orange drink. I see some guy walk buy, crack open a beer and pour it in. I later see someone else pour two shots of tequila in it. Now that I’ve seen that, there’s no doubt in my mind that whatever that beverage is, it has all the alcohol on the planet in it, and it’s deadly. 

 

Tony pays no mind to all of the bodies around us and drags me to someone I recognize, Clint. 

 

“Tones! You made it!” The sandy blonde calls out holding his arms out in victory. Beer in one hand slice of pizza in the other. 

 

“Course I made it bird brain,” Tony seems happy as Clint pulls him into half a hug. 

 

“So this the guy you’ve been drooling over and doodling little hearts for,” Clint says with a half-hearted salute towards me. 

 

“Shut the fuck up,” Tony snapped at him with no heat to his words playfully shoving the other boy. 

 

“Steve, this is Clint, Clint, this is my boyfriend, Steve.” 

 

“It’s nice to meet you, even though we did have a brief encounter before.” At my words, I can see Tony’s head flip back and forth between me and Clint.

 

“What do you mean? What encounter?” I can see Tony’s panic as he tries to figure out how Clint and I had possibly met before. 

 

“I just gave the usually friendly greeting I give everyone. Don’t worry about it Tones.” I can see Tony’s face pale. He turns to me in a flash.

 

“I am so sorry Steve. I didn’t think that this ASSHOLE,” he shoves Clint forcefully, “would do anything to you.”

 

“In my defense I was mildly stoned,” Clint said his balance wavering a bit from the shove. 

 

“Yeah well, when are you NOT fucking stoned.” 

 

“It’s alright Tony, it was just an unexpected greeting.”

 

In the corner of my eye I can see someone running up to Tony at almost a full sprint and then jumping on his back.

 

“Ugh.” Tony bends at the extra weight, shrugs her off and turns around. “You know you’re heavier than you look right?”

At that Tony receives a slap to the back of his head. “Rude. Speaking of how rude you are, who is this, and why haven’t you introduced me to him yet?” I can see the girl change her stance to put her hands on her hips and look accusingly at Tony. 

 

“Like you don’t know who he is,” Tony snorted out, “Steve, this is Pepper, Pepper this is Steve, my boyfriend.”

 

I hold out a hand, “It’s very nice to meet you Pepper.” 

 

I can see her eyes widen and she punches Tony in the shoulder. In a stage whisper she addresses Tony, “This is him?! You didn’t tell me he was like  _ this _ !!”

 

“I told you he was super handsome and yummy.” Tony says with a wide smile. 

 

“I thought you were lying.” She hisses back.

 

“Now Pep, why would I lie to you?” Tony teases. 

 

As they continue their banter, I take in my surroundings once more. Kids are everywhere, getting drunk and dancing. As my eyes scan the crowd I see the same person I saw outside. Once again, he’s looking at Tony hungrily. It makes me tense and I can feel my temper rising until I feel a tap on my shoulder. I turn around to see Tony looking up at me.

 

“Are you okay?”

 

I send a smile back to him, “Of course, I’m fine.” I see someone standing next to him, “now, who is this?” I see a fairly rumpled really disinterested looking kid standing next to Tony who looks like he hasn’t slept in years. I remember seeing him at The Beanery but I never remember his name. 

 

“This is Bruce, he’s the manager at The Beanery and he’s also the one who pounded on the break room door.” Tony said wrapping an arm around the boy’s shoulder and holding him close, “He’s meaner than he looks.”

 

“Hm.”

 

I’m guessing that brief noise was supposed to be a greeting. I’m a bit peeved, but I’ll greet him all the same. “It’s nice to meet you,” I smile and hold out a hand to him.

 

He glances very slowly towards my hand and then shuffles around a bit. “Hi.” 

 

Before I can respond, someone comes up and pinches the now slightly swaying Clint on the ear.

 

“Ouch! What the fuck Nat!” he yelps at her, but still presses a kiss to her cheek which seems to please her. 

 

“Don’t ‘what the fuck’ me. You’re the one who’s stumbling around drunk when we’re supposed to be meeting Tony’s boyfriend.” Even after her harsh words, she leans into the kiss. She turns towards me and thrusts a hand out, “I’m sorry about him, he’s a menace.” As she’s spewing insults, she grabs Clint’s hand to hold it. 

 

I’m a bit confused by their dynamic, but who am I judge? I spanked Tony last week. I take her hand and shake it firmly. I have a feeling that I’m going to like her. She’s the only one of Tony’s friends that has properly introduced themselves to me. “It’s nice to meet you too.” 

 

She looks me up and down and then pats Tony on the back, “He’s good for you Tony.” 

 

“Shuddup”

**Tony’s POV**

 

I’m really happy that everyone has shown to meet Steve. Rhodey had opted out since he had meet him in the morning and went to spend the night with Carol. That was fine, he’d rather Tony get to know Steve at his own pace. If anyone had any right to be suspicious of the people I date, it was Rhodey. Rhodey had always been there, he’d been the one helping me pick up the pieces of other bad relationships. Steve wrapped an arm around my shoulder and pulled me close, it felt nice. Chatter broke out around the group, mostly trying to interrogate Steve and he’s answering every question my friends throw at him. It’s good to know that he can keep up. 

 

They quickly get bored with prying every detail they can out of Steve. Pepper, who’s a little tipsy even if she denies it, suggests they hit the dance floor and she’s dragging poor Bruce who doesn’t have the heart to say no. 

 

“We don’t have to dance if you don’t want to. I know the music is stupid,” I offer to Steve, watching all my friends go.

 

“I can see that you want to, so let’s go.” 

 

“Yeah?” I say maybe a little too excited. 

 

“Of course, this is for you and I want you to be happy no matter what.” He’s smiling up at me like I’m the only person in the packed room. He lowers his voice, “Plus those jeans are really tight and I want to see you dance in them.” He purrs into my ear. 

 

I can’t help but giggle like a fucking idiot and tug him to the dance floor “If you play your cards right I might show you my dirty dancing moves,” I say wiggling my eyebrows. We weave our way through the living room that’s serving as the dance floor to my group of friends. 

 

We’re halfway through, when Ty Stone catches my eye. He’s standing by the door, red solo cup in hand watching me. My stomach turns and he flashes me a smile and raises his cup as a greeting and I hate it. I’m reminded of all the times he’s gotten me drunk enough to take advantage of me. I hate him, but I firmly ignore him and start dancing to the loud house music that’s playing and Steve chuckles. 

 

“C'mon you gotta dance with me not just stand there!” I call out grabbing his hands and making him move his arms around. 

 

**Steve’s POV**

 

I’m a very observant person. With my personality, a lot of people think that I coast through life and don’t pay attention. It does not escape my vision to see the same guy, who’s been staring at Tony all night, finally catch his eye. He raises his cup towards Tony and I can feel Tony shrink back against me. I was mildly annoyed before, but now that I know that Tony is not okay with this guy, my blood begins to boil. 

 

I’m brought out of my thoughts when the song changes and Tony begins to dance very provocatively, on me. I guess this is my time to show everyone that I’m not some stick in the mud 30 year old. I place my hands on Tony’s hips, bring them back towards me and nibble on the shell of his ear. I can hear him let out a quiet moan. I’m ready to continue when I see that nameless asshole watching Tony experience the pleasure I just gave him. There is no way that I’m giving this guy a show. I spin Tony around and move him towards my chest. 

 

Trying to keep myself calm, I whisper in his ear, “Tony, who is that guy that keeps staring at you? I know you’ve noticed, so don’t even think about lying to me.”

 

I can feel him tense up a bit and put his head towards my chest, “He’s nobody babe, Just some guy I went out with a couple of times freshman year,”

 

My already sour mood worsens, “A couple of times?” 

 

“Yeah, nothing serious just a couple of dates.” 

 

“You’re obviously uncomfortable around him, I want to know what happened.”

 

“I didn’t say they were good dates did I!?” he snapped at me pulling away, “would you drop it? I don’t interrogate you about your past dating life.” 

 

“Do not take that tone with me, this is your only warning. I’m asking because you are clearly uncomfortable with him watching you. I care about you.”

 

“I haven’t seen him in years I’m just surprised he’s here, ok?” 

 

“Fine.” We’re both silent until the next song begins to play.

  
Tony clears his throat, “I’ll go get us some drinks.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and feedback are always appreciated :D


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once again, I'm so sorry about last week. miss_stark and I will write some more and get back to you :)

**Steve’s POV**

 

He’s gone before I can tell him that I won’t be able to drive my bike home drunk. A couple of his friends come over to talk with me but I’m keeping one eye on Tony.  He’s over by the mystery orange drink when I see nameless asshole stroll up to him. There’s a brief conversation but when Tony tries to turn away, the guy grabs him by the arm. When Tony turns back, the guy’s hand travels down Tony’s arm to his hip. That same hand wanders more and runs over Tony’s ass. My eye twitches and I have to even my breathing. I know that Tony would not want me marching over there and punching the shit out of this guy. The irritation is catching up to me. Whoever this guy is, I want to end him.

 

Trying to be polite I walk over to where Tony is currently being molested. Right as I arrive, Tony is removing this guy’s hands from his body. I take the chance to stick mine out, “Hi, I’m Steve, Tony’s boyfriend.” Whoever this pompous asshole is looks at my hand and then shakes it. In my rage I think I’m having a little trouble reigning my strength in. I can see dickface wince at the vice grip I have on his hand. Before he can say anything I interject with a smile, “It was  _ so _ nice to meet you, but we really have to get going now.” I put an arm around Tony’s shoulders and move him all the way across the party and outside. I’m placing him onto my motorcycle and we’re at my apartment in no time.

 

I walk to my room and finally look at Tony who’s been silent this whole time, “Are you okay? Did he touch you anywhere else?”

 

Tony lets out a sigh, “I’m fine, he just grabbed my uh...ass and I’m not sure it was a little too quick. Can you just drop it, It happens sometimes,” he said softly wrapping his arms around my torso and looking away from me. “Shit happens.” 

 

“What do you mean, ‘sometimes?’ He put his hands on you and you’re clearly uncomfortable. I saw the whole thing happen and that wasn’t just a ‘Shit happens’ kind of moment. You’re lucky I didn’t walk over there and punch him in the throat for touching you like that. He saw me with you the whole night. He had no right to go past your boundaries and touch you like that without permission. Especially after you tried to walk away once.” I’m still trying to tamp back my rage and frustration.

 

“Yeah well drunk people aren’t good with boundaries are they!?”

 

“I hope,” I pause and take a deep breath. “Exactly how ‘bad’ were those dates you went on?”

 

“ **Bad** ! OK!? They were bad, he’s not a good guy and he’s very pushy when he wants something and I…” his voice broke a bit, “I don’t know how to say no to him. He scares me.”

 

Tony’s real emotions come to light and it makes my blood boil. I take a deep breath and swallow past the lump in my throat, “He did what?” I put the question out there, but I don’t give Tony time to respond as I bring him close to my chest. I can tell that he’s still tense and I pull back in question.

 

“It’s just...I. It feels like his hands are still there.” Tony can’t even look me in the eye and I don't blame him. 

 

“How can I fix this?” I’m pretty much pleading with him now. I don’t want him to feel this anymore. Knowing that Tony’s going to have to go back to his dorm and might end up seeing  _ him _ again kills me. I should have murdered that guy when I had the chance. 

 

**Tony’s POV**

 

“I don’t know” I say softly. Steve runs his hands up and down my back softly, slowly and it feels nice but it doesn’t change the fact that I feel dirty. Things with Ty Stone had been a drunken blur of bad memories were “no” meant nothing. 

 

“I’m going to help you forget Tony,” Steve says softly against my ear and I nod. I want him to make me forget. “Go lay down on the bed and I’ll be back in a second.”  

 

He presses a kiss to my lips and pulls away, leaving the room. Shedding my clothes as I make my way to the bed, I start by kicking off my boots. By the time I reach the bed I’m totally naked. I sink my face into Steve’s pillow and inhale his scent mixed with the smell of clean sheets. 

 

It immediately makes me feel safer and a sweet warmth builds in my belly. I’m sitting on the bed long enough for me to doze off. I wake when I hear Steve’s footsteps as he makes his way back into the room. 

 

“Put this on,” I peek up up from the pillow and see Steve lay out a black satin blindfold next to me.

 

“Yes Sir,” I say softly. I sit up and slip the blindfold on making sure it’s nice and tight. As soon it’s around my eyes, the world goes pitch black and my heart starts pumping faster. I reach out into the darkness and Steve takes my hands and kisses them. 

 

“Relax, I’m going to take care of you Tony,” 

 

He lets me touch his face and his neck and I can feel him smile. His pulse is steady and relaxed and it helps me relax. He pushes me back against the bed. “Sir?” 

 

“Don’t worry, it’s going to be okay. If you ever begin to feel uncomfortable, let me know. I’m here for you.”

 

I feel his big hands roam around my body. From my neck, down my shoulders and thighs down to my calves and even my feet. “Do you know how beautiful you are Tony?” his voice is soft and thick with want and it makes me shiver. “I knew I wanted you from the first time I laid eyes on you.” 

 

My breath hitches as I feel the bed dip. I can’t see him, but God I can feel him. I can feel the weight of his gaze and it pins me down on the bed. I open my mouth to speak, tell him that I knew I wanted him too, but he kisses me. 

 

**Steve’s POV**

 

It takes me awhile to process what has happened in the last hour, but I’m trying. I gather that whoever was at that party was someone that Tony has had past relations with and that person has betrayed Tony’s trust time and time again. If I ever see that kid again, he’s not going to leave my sight until he’s on a stretcher. I’ve only been with Tony for a couple of months but there’s already this fierce protectiveness that I can’t shake. Looking at him now, he looks so dejected and nervous and it kills me. 

 

I walk next to him and press a kiss to his forehead, “I’m going to help you forget Tony. Go lay down on the bed and I’ll be back in a second.” As I’m leaving the room, I can see his pulling his boots off. 

 

It takes me longer than it should to get back to the room, but I’ve got to let off some steam. I head downstairs and head to the gym. I’m pounding a punching bag into oblivion when I glance back at the time. It’s been 20 minutes since I left, hopefully Tony isn’t too distressed. Once I’m back in my apartment, I make a detour to the guest room and take out one of my nicer blindfolds. 

 

“Hopefully Tony will enjoy this.” 

 

As I walk into the room, sit on the bed and hand Tony the blindfold, I can see Tony tense up. Even as rage sparks back into my bones, I bring Tony’s hands up and put them to my face. In his now-blind state, he feels timidly across my features and I can’t help but smile. As I lean Tony back into the sheets of the bed, I channel my residual loathing for nameless dick face into bringing Tony the most pleasure he’s even felt. 

 

**Tony’s POV**

 

Steve claims my mouth before I can’t get anything out. He’s kissing the breath out of me. His fully clothed body is pressing mine down against the bed. I curl my hand into his cotton shirt and my toes curl into the expensive sheets. 

 

His mouth pulls away from mine and it leaves my lips buzzing and tingling as I gasp for air, panting. He peppers kisses on my neck and along my collarbone, lips moist from our kiss and it feels so nice. Steve runs his large hands along my arms until his fingers are intertwined with mine.  He yanks my arms up over my head. I squeal in surprise and Steve chuckles. 

 

“God, look at you all laid out for me,” he purrs and I feel something soft coil around my wrists, rope, my mind whispers. I’ve never been so aware of my body as I am now. I can feel Steve’s weight and the way the expensive fabric of his clothes feels on my bare skin and the heat building up between us. I can’t breathe, I’m trying to take deep breaths but my heart is racing as I hear the rope slide between the wood of the headboard and my arms are pulled up above my head a bit more. 

 

I can feel Steve practically eating me with his blue eyes as he ties me up. One big hand lightly runs along my chest when he’s done. “So willing and ready to please,” Steve murmured. I’m about to reply but as soon as my lips part, Steve’s thumb slides into my mouth and pins down my tongue and I moan.

 

“Don’t talk, just feel. Feel me taking care of you” he says as he repeatedly thrusts in and out of my mouth with the thick digit. He slides it out until the pad of his thumb is resting on my lip and then pushes it back in until its pressing back, deep in my throat.

 

I’m so fucking hard it almost hurts but Steve doesn’t seem to have any sense of hurry at the moment. He’s taking his sweet time playing with my mouth, my tongue. Exploring me like if I belonged to him and just the thought sends a shiver down my spine because I realize I want to be owned by him. 

 

Time slips away as Steve just plays with my mouth. I let it go slack for him to do as he pleases because it feels good, because I don’t want anything else than to be in the moment with Steve. This is when he pulls his thumb out and traces my lips with his wet appendage before letting it trail down my chin neck and chest until it finds my nipple and he starts to tweak it. The wetness makes it pebble and I moan. Every bit of my skin is so sensitive.

 

**Steve’s POV**

It takes a little convincing , but eventually, Tony lets me tie his hands to the headboard. When I look at his face, I can see that his brows are furrowed and he’s taken his bottom lip into his mouth. I take a chance to admire his mouth: his plump lips and that sneaky little tongue. I can’t help but slip my thumb between parted lips and explore his mouth. He takes in a shaky breath and I slip my thumb out and pinch one of his nipples. He lets out a heavenly noise and I bring my other hand down from his wrists to address the problem that’s been ailing him. 

 

Once I have a firm hold on his cock, I take achingly slow, measured strokes over it. I bring my thumb back into his mouth and he suckles on it greedily. His hips start bucking as my stroking increases fractionally in pace. I remove my hand from his member and tap his thigh.

 

“Don’t. This is all about you today and I’m going to worship every inch of this wonderful body.”

 

He lets out a keening whine and his hips settle back onto the bed. I move down on the bed and place my head between his parted legs. I can see Tony looking around and it doesn’t take him long to find my new location when I take a quick lick at his inner thigh. 

“Oh, fuck, Steve y’r gonna melt my brain,” Even as he says this, his legs part even more for me as he throws his head back.

 

“Now,” another light tap to his backside has him pushing towards me, “you know the rules. That’s not what you’re supposed to call me now is it?”

 

I can see him falter and tense, “I’m sorry Sir. I didn’t mean to.”

 

Even from my position, I can see the furrow in his brows and the change in his body. “Don’t worry just a warning, but I do want you to get used to calling me that from now on, okay?” I can see him nod so I go back to the task at hand. My face dips back down between Tony’s thighs and I make slow, measured strokes over his cock. They’re so slow, that through the pleasure Tony is feeling, I can see a hint of frustration. I reach my hand up and move my index finger to Tony’s lips. He takes it into his mouth and instantly begins sucking on it with fervor. 

  
Once I feel that my finger is thoroughly coated, I move my hand down to Tony’s entrance. His hips move upwards to try and reach my finger but I move my hand back. Once he’s settled down again, I tease at Tony’s entrance. I draw little patterns over his hole and I can see him lift his head off of the pillow and throw it back down. I harshly pinch his nipple, “Be patient, it’ll be fine.” He lets out a whine and wiggles, but he nods all the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always comments and feedback are always appreciated :)


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woah WTF happened? Did we die? Busy schedules and poor planning makes for a long delay. Do not fret, we're writing up a storm and more is on it's way soon.

**Tony’s POV**

 

Every little sound has my ears perking up, every little movement against my skin gives me goosebumps and Steve’s scent is filling up my lungs. My body just grows more and more sensitive with each one of Steve’s playful touches. When his big warm hand wraps around my cock, I see flashes of color in the darkness of the blindfold from how good it feels and words are slipping out of my lips before I can register them. 

 

“Oh, fuck, Steve y’r gonna melt my brain,” my legs spread of their own accord and I can feel a hot blush build up because I’m so fucking desperate for Steve’s touch that my body is acting on its own.

 

Steve swats my ass once, not enough to hurt but it makes my skin sting and the heat of it travels right to my cock I’m not quite sure why he did it until he speaks. “Now, you know the rules. That’s not what you’re supposed to call me now is it?”

 

My heart sinks for a second we just got started and I already fucked up a basic rule. “I’m sorry Sir. I didn’t mean to.”

 

“Don’t worry just a warning, but I do want you to get used to calling me that from now on, okay?” His voice is firm but kind and his fingers rub my heated flesh a bit more and it feels nice. I nod and relax back against the bed, my fingers flexing a bit against the soft rope. That’s when his fingers slide back around my cock and he starts to stroke it. Heat builds up in my gut but he’s moving so slow it’s just turning into this vibrating feeling along all my skin that makes me squirm and wiggle on the bed. I need more contact. When he slips his finger into my mouth I feel better; it gives me something to focus on besides the slow touches he’s giving my cock. I suck on it and lick it and try to show off the little things I can do with my mouth. Steve seems to be enjoying it, since he hums and fucks the digit into my mouth. Caressing my mouth with it, he moves it around the underside of my tongue and it makes me shiver. I’m losing myself in the mixed pleasure of Steve playing with my mouth and my cock that when he pulls his finger out, I can’t help but whine. 

 

“Shh, it’s alright baby boy. It’s all right,” Steve says and there’s a little smugness to his voice that that makes me blush. I’m falling apart in his hands and he knows. I feel the spit covered finger slip between my thighs and gently circle my hole. It sends a hot shiver up my spine and I gasp. “You trust me?” Steve asks and I nod, “No, I need you to hear you say it.” 

 

“I trust you, I trust you,” I moan out. I can feel his finger start to press in and it makes my stomach tense up. 

 

“Relax,” he soothes, stroking with a little more firmness that makes my body melt again “That's it, I know it can feel a little funny, but It’ll feel real good real soon.” His finger starts to push in and out and it feels so thick. I love it when he opens me up, I can feel his blue eyes watching me with so much intensity. A moan escapes me when he touches the bundle of nerves inside me and it makes my hips spasm closer to where his finger is teasing my hole. My knees come together and trap his hand between my thighs, it makes Steve chuckle.

 

“Always so receptive, so sensitive, I love It.” 

 

**Steve’s POV**

 

I love it when I have Tony in this position, he looks so ready for me and I can’t stop the smile from spreading across my cheeks. His pale creamy thighs grip around my hand and I place a light slap against the bottom of one. “Come on, we can do this. Relax.”

 

Slowly, but surely, his thighs move away and open back up. He nods slowly and I take more initiative. “I’m going to put another finger in ok? Just relax.” I’m working my middle finger into his hole and I can hear him grunt. “Shhhh, don’t worry.” I have to make sure that he knows that I’m there and that I’m not going anywhere. After measured strokes against his prostate, he is once again putty in my hands. I wiggle in a third finger and I can feel him pushing back against me. I’m teasing his hole with a fourth finger when he whines and his head shoots off of the pillow.

 

“Please, need you in me… now, please”

 

I can see that he’s pleading with me and the desperation in his voice sets me off. I remove my fingers from his hole and line up my cock. I can see the open anticipation in his expression and I slowly ease inside of him. His breathing hitches and his muscles tense causing him to clamp around me. I let out an unexpected grunt at the tightness around my member. His head tilts towards mine and a small smirk washes across his features as he deliberately clamps down again. With a powerful thrust, I hit his prostate and he lets out a gasping moan. “Are you ok?” I can’t keep the high level of smug out of my tone.

 

“Fuck you.”

 

“I was planning to.” I begin moving with sharp measured thrusts until Tony’s head is thrown back and his mouth is wide open. With the blindfold on, it gives me so many opportunities to see him squirm. I move one of my hands from its place next to Tony’s head and move it towards his nipples. Right as I’m about my make contact with his nipples, I lean up to gain more leverage and thrust deep inside Tony. I grip his left nipple simultaneously and his back arches off of the bed. 

 

“Ah! Fuck, d-do that again… do it again!”

 

“As you wish.” A smile spreads across my face as I repeat my previous actions. Unsurprisingly, I repeat them so much that Tony is whining and both of his nipples are hard and bright red by the time I take a break. I let him take a couple of breaths before I untie his hands and flip our positions placing him on top of me. “Do you want to try this again?”

 

He nods eagerly and he readies himself. Much like the last time, when he lowers himself, I can see his whole body shudder with the new position. He takes to it really well and even has me clenching my hands around his slender waist.

 

“You- you’re so deep, I-AH!”

 

I might be a bit of a sadist but watching him struggle brings me so much joy. In the middle of his sentence, I thrust into him and he falls forward onto my chest. I bring my hand down to cup his gorgeous cheeks and bring my fingers close to his hole. As he’s moving his way up and down my cock, I tease our meeting point. His moves falter, but he continues to move. I caress the edge of his rim and he falls onto my cock and falls forwards. With him laying on my chest, It takes one more measured tease against his rim and he’s whining and coming on my stomach. 

 

As he tries to sit up, our nipples rub together and his hole clenches around my cock. “Do you think you can continue?” I lift him up gently and take in the state of his body. He has cum smeared all over his chest and stomach and his eyelids are drooping. Looking absolutely wrecked, he nods.

 

“Yes Sir, I want to keep going.”

 

**Tony’s POV**

 

I’m tired after just having come, but that isn’t to stop me. His cock feels so good inside me. It’s hot and throbbing, it fills me up in all the right ways that it barely lets me think straight as I start rocking my hips. I bite my lip and wiggle my hips in a bit of a circular motion that has Steve moaning. His hips give a small thrust into me and it makes my chest swell up with pride and gives me more energy to make him feel good. I want to make him lose his mind like he makes me lose mine, so I start moving harder. My confidence grows as I hear him moan and feel his big hands squeeze my hips. I know he’s trying to keep still, I can feel his thighs. They’re tensed up, but his hips keep jutting forward every so often, chasing my hole when I pull up.

 

“You’re doi-” but before he can finish I slam my hips down on him, my ass smacks against his hips, the sound of flesh hitting flesh fills the room followed by the sound of us moaning in unison. I keep up the harsh pace, just putting all of my energy into taking him in deep and hard. So much so that I can feel the blindfold wanting to come off. It slips down my nose and slivers of light peek through. I want to tell Steve, but I can’t do more than move my hips and moan. When Steve sits up and wraps his big arms around me, I wrap my legs around his waist. With me firmly secured, he just starts pounding into me like he thinks I might vanish from his hold if he doesn’t. 

 

“Yes yes yes, yes yes” Is all I can muster between moans, I’m so gone. I’m not sure I’ll be able to even to form a proper sentence again. Steve isn’t any better than I am, he’s just grunting like a feral animal and I lose it looking at his face. I feel myself fall over the edge and I feel my hot wet cum splash between us but Steve he doesn’t stop. He just keeps pounding into me, chasing his own climax and it makes me feel like my body is on fire, the pleasure of my orgasm burning through me as he just keeps going. It’s amazing. 

 

**Steve’s POV**

 

I gently pull out of Tony and he doesn’t even register the movement. I’m laying him down as I pull the blindfold off of Tony’s face. His eyes are closed and his whole entire body is relaxed. “Baby boy are you alright?”

 

He doesn’t respond to my question and merely rolls over and burrows into my sheets. I can’t help but chuckle as he curls his body into a ball. With a quick mental note to maybe go a little bit easier on him, I tuck him into the sheets and leave the room to go take a shower. 

 

Once I’m back out, I pull on a pair of sweats and head into the kitchen for some coffee. I bring my briefcase with me and I’m looking over a file when my phone buzzes. I pull it out of my pocket and flip it open. 

 

_ I’m coming over _

_ -B _

 

I glance towards the bedroom and send out a hasty reply.

 

_ You can’t. I’m kind of busy at the moment. _

_ ~Steve Rogers _

 

_ I have beer and there’s a baseball game on. The Dodgers are playing don’t be a bitch Rogers _

_ -B _

 

I can’t waste anymore time trying to message him with these tiny keys. I call him and he picks up instantly. Before he can get a word in, I’m objecting to all possibilities of him coming over. “Look man, I can’t. I have a lot of work to do and I um... I just can’t okay?” I feel bad lying to him, but I don’t want him to come here and find Tony in my bed.

 

“I’m already here” Just as he says those words, I can hear the lock on the door wriggling - “You’re going to regret that spare key you gave me.” He moves into my apartment and ends the call. “So quit being a bitch, If your piece of ass is here I ain’t gonna judge man, I just want to watch the game.”

 

“Bucky.” With one word, he can see the annoyance I have with his phrasing.  

 

“Sorry, Sorry. If you’re with someone ‘special’,” he says in a mocking tone. “Whatever man, let’s just get on with the game. I brought you favorite beer.” With this, he presses a cold bottle to my neck and I hiss.

 

“Fine, let’s go.” I barely get out the word ‘fine’ and he’s running over to the couch and leaping over the back of it. He spins around, “You really don’t know how to hide the ‘I just got laid’ face.” 

 

I’m touching my face and schooling my expression as I walk over to the couch and sit down. 

 

We’re halfway through the game and the Dodgers are losing with 2 home runs and 3 players on base. The opposing team’s pitcher sends a ball flying way too close to the batter’s head and he leans back to evade it. The umpire catches the ball and a resounding “STRIKE 3, YOU’RE OUT!” Comes through the speakers of the TV. Bucky slams his beer on the coffee table and stands up.

 

“Mother Fucker!! This game is complete bullshit!”

 

Even I can’t keep my emotions in check. “I can’t believe this. That was way too close to be legal right?!” I spin to face Bucky and he looks back at me. Before I realize it, I have one of the many throw pillows that reside on the couch in hand and I’m aiming to throw it at the TV. I was completely ready to show the TV who’s boss with my cotton filled weapon when-

 

“Guys, can you shut the fuck up?”

 

“Sorry.” Both Bucky and I proclaim in unison. Too many times through college when my Mom would tell us to quiet down pass through my mind. It takes less than half a second to realize that’s not the case this time. 

 

I look up to see a completely nude Tony. The pillow falls from my grip and Bucky gaze follows mine. He raises his eyebrows and lets out a low whistle. 

 

“Damn Stevie, this twink is way out of your league.”

 

I’m ready to defend Tony when he marches forward, still naked, and puts a finger in Bucky’s face.

 

“Who the fuck are you calling a twink you asshole. I’m not ‘this twink’ I’m his boyfriend, get it right or get out.”

 

Bucky looks taken aback for a second but he moves a more neutral expression onto his face and turns to face me. “I like him. Good job Stevie.”

  
Even through my earlier anger at Bucky’s comment, a blush still passes over my face.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Late night chap for all you night owls out there.   
> We've got drama, Steve's past romances and a cliffy at the end, oh my.

**Tony’s POV**

 

I hate being woken up. There’s no way around it. I hate it so much it just makes me cranky. So when the loud shouting filled the room and I saw the bed was empty, I stormed out to tell Steve to come back to bed, but there was another man there. There were beer bottles all over the coffee table and a couple of presumably empty pizza boxes. After I told the rude stranger to fuck off, I plopped myself on Steve’s lap, took a slice of pizza and started to nibble on it while he struggled to get me into his shirt. 

 

“Tony, sweetheart you can’t just be naked. We have a guest.” I make it difficult for him to dress me by being completely uncooperative because I can. He was supposed to be in bed with me not watching sports with some asshole. 

The unwelcomed asshole is just watching us with a smirk and his blue eyes twinkling with something. 

 

Once he got me into it his shirt, Steve crammed a pillow onto my lap, “Would you stop looking at him!?” Steve snapped at the man who just laughed and raised his hands in mock surrender. 

 

“I didn’t mean anything by it, I just...You didn’t say he wasn’t your boyfriend and you haven’t dated anyone since-”

 

“Bucky. Shut. Up.” The man, Bucky, winces and my mind races with questions. Since who? Who was the last person Steve dated, did he still have feelings for that person? I want to ask, but by the way Steve’s arm tightened a fraction around me, I decide not to press. 

 

“Sorry. I swear I didn’t mean anything by it. Just...I’m happy for you man.” 

 

“Thanks Buck.” 

 

I’m starting to feel like I’m not there. It seems like they aren’t actually taking me into account when they’re talking. Steve presses a kiss to my cheek, “I’m happy too. Bucky this is Tony. Tony, this is Bucky.. he’s been my best friend since kindergarten.” 

 

I begrudgingly shake the man’s hand and he gave me a bit of a smile. 

 

“Sorry about calling ya a twink, I was just a little thrown off guard with you walking out naked and all.” He says giving me a sheepish smile. 

 

I don’t feel like talking much. My head is still swimming from the scene we just did so I just nod, press my face to Steve’s neck and start to drift off to sleep again. I feel warm and safe in his arms and I like to feel the soft rumble of him talking against my ear. 

 

**Steve’s POV**

 

Once I force Tony’s objecting limbs into my shirt and press a pillow to his waist, he turns to me and resumes sleeping. I’m looking down at him when Bucky clears his throat.

 

“You look great Stevie. I don’t think I’ve ever seen you this...I don’t even know what this is.”

 

The blush that crosses my face is brighter than before and he chuckles. 

 

“Well, at least that hasn’t changed. No matter how big and buff you get, you still get embarrassed so easily. Do you remember when I used to tease you constantly?

 

“Ugh, yes I do. I honestly thought you hated me. I would run home every day crying to my mother about the boy that pushed me down in the sandbox.”

 

“You told your mom?! So that’s why she acted so strange to me when I first went to your place.” He gives me a scathing look.

 

“Don’t look at me like that! You know that I tell my mom everything.”

 

Bucky and I finish watching the game and I can tell that he’s trying to keep himself quiet. Without disturbing Tony, I place him on the couch and walk Bucky to the door.

 

“Honestly man, I don’t know if I’ve ever seen you let anyone in this far since her. I’m proud of you.” He lands a quick one-sided hug against my side and makes his exit.

 

I spin around to look at Tony’s still sleeping form. I gently pick him up and carry him to the bedroom. After a quick sweep through my aparment for all of the trash and recycling, I place myself beside Tony and start some work. 

 

**Tony’s POV**

 

I woke up with my face nuzzled into Steve’s side and the light of his tablet making my eyes water. I whine and he clicks it off turning to me. He wraps me up in his arms properly and peppers kisses all over my face. I try to turn away make it hard for him, but he wraps a big hand around my neck and holds me still as he starts to just lick, suck, and nip at my ear and my neck. It feels so damn good. I shock myself again realizing how much I fucking love letting Steve take control over me. Letting him just take whatever he wants because I trust him and I know he won’t hurt me. 

 

Steve is busy going to town on my ear. He’s making me shiver and moan with the way he licks around it. My toes curl and my belly tenses up with the pleasure building up inside of me when my stomach protests the idea of getting fucked with a loud grumble. Steve lets out a chuckle and rests his forehead against my shoulder.

 

“Hungry?” 

 

I nod as his hold around my neck loosens, “I want hot wings.” I mumble, stretching out on the bed and letting the fine silk slide against my limbs. 

 

“Hot wings for the hot one, coming right up.” He rises out of bed, places a kiss against my shoulder and disappears into the closet. 

 

Steve comes back in the room dressed in some loose sweats, a tight t-shirt and sneakers. At his appearance I sit up, “Why are you all dressed?” I mumble annoyed and he smiles at me picking up his baseball cap and keys from the nightstand.

 

“If I just order in I’m going to fuck you again. Plus, I don’t think they’d let me in if I was naked,” he says with a smile. “I’ll be back in 40 minutes.” With that, he presses a kiss to my forehead and leaves the room. I can faintly hear the front door slam shut. Ugh. What am I going to do with forty minutes? I would start snooping again, but I remember how that went last time. I wrap myself up in the sheets from the bed and grab Steve’s tablet. Once I situate myself on the couch in the living room, I tap the home button of the tablet. Sometimes I can’t believe Steve’s level of trust. Why is there no password on this thing? 

I use the tablet to open Netflix. I’m flipping through all of lists when I bump into the X-files and click play on the first season. Nothing better than this show to help an angsty younger version of myself understand I like guys and girls. I’m enjoying the watching Scully dragging Molder when I hear the door open, “that was fast?” I say perking up at the idea of Steve already being back with food. But when I turn around, It’s not Steve, it’s his friend. 

 

“What are you doing here?” I ask softly, pulling the sheets up closer to my neck. Even though he already had a full view of me, doesn’t mean that he’s was going to get a second free show. 

 

“Sorry, I uh, forgot my phone,” he said walking in and pointing at the coffee table where in fact there was a phone that wasn’t Steve’s. I could instantly tell because it wasn’t a flip phone from the prehistoric era. 

 

We stare at each other for a few seconds and then both try to talk at the same time. We snap our mouths shut in sync. “How did you meet Steve?” he asked slowly when he was sure I wasn’t going to try to talk again. 

 

“Does it matter?” I say stiffly. I don’t need anyone prodding at what Steve and I have. I don’t give two shits if he’s Steve’s best friend. The man’s body stiffens like mine and his jaw sets into a stubborn line. 

 

“Yeah, it does actually,” he bites out,“ I don’t need some fresh outta high school twink in his 20’s coming into the picture and fuckin’ with steve’s head for his money.” He growls and folds his arms over his chest. 

 

I let out an honest to God laugh and roll my eyes, “Go fuck yourself ok. Steve is a grown ass man and he doesn’t need you to baby him. But just so you know, I couldn’t give two shits about Steve’s money. Want me to show you my bank account so you can see JUST how little I care about his money?” I snap, getting up off the couch and making sure the sheet is secure under my arms. This is a load of bull shit. I have like $600 in my bank account and maybe not even that, but I’m not going to let this asswipe call me a gold digger.

 

The man lifts an unimpressed brow, “He always picks ‘em with the same fucking attitude,” he says slowly. 

 

I’m not sure if it’s an insult or not, but I choose to take it as one. “Why don’t you go fuck yourself. Grab your fucking phone and fuck off.” 

 

He raises his eyebrows and fucking laughs. Not a chuckle or a snicker but a full body laugh. My face heats up with embarrassment and anger but he stops to catch is breath and sits down. “Sorry Sorry I… Ok I really didn’t mean it in a bad way. I just… Steve has a type and I think you are the most ‘his type’ person he’s ever dated.” He wipes his face and walks around the couch and flops down.  

“Can we not tell him about this. Look. I know Steve and take care of himself,” he said slowly his face taking on a more serious shade, “I just… You’re the first person he’s dated in a long time and I’m just worried he’ll get hurt again. I really doubt he’ll get over it if he gets hurt again.” 

 

My curiosity spikes and I remember the picture of the woman with dark hair and red lips, “How long has it been since he’s dated anyone?” I ask, slowly sitting back down on the couch. 

 

“About six years? Longer if you count the years he was with her,” he says slowly like if he’s not sure he should be sharing. But I want to know. Steve is kind and treats me well but he doesn’t share. I have no idea about any aspect of his life before me. 

 

“Her?”  

 

“Yeah, look, she wasn’t bad, Peggy... well, she isn’t a bad person they’re actually still friends,” Bucky says slowly “They just had different goals in life. Very different ones,” he wipes the corners of his mouth and looks around the apartment like he was afraid Steve would just show up. I can’t blame him because I’m nervous too. 

 

“What happened exactly? You’re being very vague,” I say slowly and he lets out a sigh. 

 

“Look you absolutely can’t tell him I told you” he says seriously, “he’ll kill me. But I know he isn’t going to tell you. Steve is very hardened and if he hasn’t told you already it’s because he’s made up his mind about not telling you at all.”  

 

After another quick glance around he takes a deep breath and nods like he’s making up his mind. 

 

“He was engaged with his highschool sweetheart, her name was Peggy Carter. They were together for the longest time I mean like practically before they even hit puberty” That makes my stomach twist with insecurity and envy over this woman with the red lipstick. “They broke up senior year of high school because they both learned specific things about themselves” Bucky said slowly and gestured at me. I feel my eyes widen a bit. 

 

“Yeah, they found out they were bisexual and wanted to explore. They had been together for so long and they never had the chance to see other people. Neither of them wanted to be tied down so they went their separate ways.. But around junior year of college they reconnected and just kind of pick up where they had left off.”

 

I want to tell him to stop. I don’t want to know anymore but I bit my tongue because he had already started and I need to know. 

 

“Graduation day they got engaged. And they moved in together. Now I’m guessing you know what Steve’s into,” He asks gesturing at the marks on my wrists and I nod, “Well they both use to hit the BDSM scene pretty hard and on one of those nights Peggy met Angie and they just… clicked on a level that Steve and she never did and she broke it off a month later.” 

 

I can’t wrap my head around that. Someone leaving Steve for someone better? It sounds impossible that she would choose someone else other than Steve. There is no one else better than Steve, then again if she didn’t leave I wouldn’t be here listening to this story. 

 

“They ended on good terms. But it made Steve a very possessive and jealous person. He now thinks that it’s only a matter of time before people want to leave him. A lot of people he went out with couldn’t handle it so he just stopped dating altogether. That didn’t really help his level of possession...but here you are. He looks so happy and it makes me apprehensive...” 

 

**Steve’s POV**

 

I’m finishing up the last bit of work when Tony stirs at my side. I can see his face scrunch up at the bright screen in my hand. He tries to roll away, but I’m too quick. I quickly put the tablet aside and bring him into my arms. I’m in the midst of kissing the junction of his ear and his neck when his stomach lets out the loudest grumble I’ve ever heard. I smile passes over my face.

 

“Hungry?”

 

He replies but even he seems disappointed to see me get off the bed. Gosh, he’s so cute sometimes I don’t think I’ll be able to wait for them to deliver the food. I move into the closet and pull some clothes on. After questioning my attire, I press a kiss to his forehead and make my way outside. 

 

I’m on my way to Buffalo Wild Wings and once I’m parked I take some time to think. I forgot to ask Tony what kind of wings he wanted, so I might as well just get all of them. I walk into BWW and ask the first person I see for a menu. 

 

Without so much as a second glance, I ask for one and a half portions of all of the wings they have. The waitress’ eyes widen and she nods very hastily and nearly runs into the kitchen. I’m leaning against the bar watching a rerun of the terrible Dodgers game I saw with Bucky when I see the manager headed my way. 

 

“Sir, seeing as though your order is quite a large one, the wait time will be a tad extended. Is that alright with you?” I take a quick glance at my watch and then nod. 

 

“That seems fine to me. How long do you think it will take?” I can see a sliver of panic flash across the manager’s face. 

 

“It should take just under 50 minutes if that’s okay with you sir.” I didn’t expect it to take that long but Tony did say that he wanted wings. After another nod, the managers scampers away and disappears into the kitchen. I’m pulling out my phone and I’m poised to message Tony.

 

_ The wings are going to take longer than expected. Be home as soon as I can Xx. _

_ ~Steve Rogers _

 

Without waiting for a reply, I’m sucked back into the game. Rerun or not, that game still pisses me off. Trying to ignore the massive chants which I can only assume come from the opposing team's fans, I move to take a seat. 

 

Very quickly, the bartender offers me a beer. “Ahh, I’m sorry, I didn’t order this.” The bartender turns to me and points his head in the direction of the manager. 

 

“Don’t worry man, it’s free.” Even though I do have to drive home, there’s no way I’m turning down a free beer. The time passes faster than I anticipated. I’m 3 beers down and I was keeping track of four different games’ scores before the manager and two associates approach laden with bags. 

  
I can see the smaller of the associates struggling with the bags and I offer to help. “I can carry them.” The manager simply shakes his head and says that it’s his pleasure. We’re on the way to my car when a sharp pain explodes at the left side of my face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and feedback are always appreciated. :)


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello~   
>  We have the much anticipated fight scene. We had tons of fun writing this and we hope you enjoy it :D. 
> 
>  
> 
> P.S.  
>  You all saw what Dophne won in the last chapter :)  
>  The first person to comment gets a personalized oneshot just for them! No repeat commenters.
> 
> The oneshot will come out when it’s done. It’s still in the fic-oven baking, be patient. ;P

**Steve’s POV**

 

I reel back and my keys hit the ground. I spin around to face my attacker and lock eyes with none other than that asshole that groped Tony at the dorm party. Despite my shock at just being punched in the face, I can feel myself getting angry. 

 

“What the fuck are  _ you _ doing here you asshole? I’m going to fuck you up and then fuck that little slut you’re bending over!” He screams at me.

 

All that Tony revealed to me comes back to me in a blinding rage. Before I realize it, I’ve taken a running start and tackled the other guy to the ground. I have the upper hand until a swift knee comes out of nowhere and nails me in the balls. I reel back in pain and the other guy strikes. He lands another hit in the same spot on my face as before. Everywhere, there’s fists flying and to my delight, this asshole’s blood and a couple of his teeth have made an appearance. I can hear the screams of both the manager, the other associates and even some bystanders, but there’s nothing stopping me. 

 

I can’t stop at the thought of what he’s done to Tony. How he deliberately placed his hands on what’s mine. There’s no forgiving anything like that. There’s only punishment. I don’t even register the sirens and bright red and blue lights, but soon there’s two men pulling me off of the other guy’s body. I’ve been handcuffed and thrown into the back of the patrol car before I can say anything. Only when I’m behind the metal screen in the back of the car, does that blind rage wash away.  

 

“That asshole broke my nose!” The guy yells as they drag him off to another one of the cop cars.

 

Seeing him bloodied and broken only brings a smile to my face. Too soon the car is pulling out of the parking lot and headed to the station. There are a few things wrong with what just happened. Tony is going to kill me for several reasons. 1) I just got into a fight with that guy from the party. 2) He’s not going to get his wings any time soon.

 

Life passes in a blur and before I know it, I’m staring at the metal bars of a holding cell. My only entertainment is watching the other asshole try to clean himself up in the cell next me. He’s holding his still bleeding face in his hands and sniffling every couple of seconds. 

 

It’s not long before he notices me and his face goes an angry red.

 

“You fucking piece of shit, you think you’re all that cuz you’re fucking some young piece of ass? Tony would spread his legs for anyone. He’s a slut.” He hisses, “He’d let me fuck him any day of the week. He’s such a little bitch.” 

His pointless taunting is really beginning to grate on my nerves. I take one step forward and say in a steely tone, “Say that again and we’ll see who the little bitch is.” 

 

“What the fuck are you going to do huh? I’ll beat him and fuck him right in front of you and he’ll still thank me!” 

 

“I’m going to put you in your place, you worthless piece of shit.”

 

“He’s a fucking two dollar slut and you know it.” 

 

Before my mind can catch up, my hand has shot through the bars and has an iron grip on this monster’s shirt. He tries to pull back but with barely half of my strength, I yank him towards me and his head slams into the bars of the cell. The sound is so loud that it continues to echo as I keep speaking. “What were you saying?” 

 

“I-”

 

Before he’s able to get a word out, my hand moves from him shirt to get a firm grip on his throat. I’m moving him back and smacking his head against the bars again before I chuckle. “I’m sorry, I couldn’t hear you.” He doesn’t say anything this time and his eyes look a little glossed over. “You keep Tony’s name out of your filthy fucking mouth or you won’t have a tongue the next time we meet. Is that clear?” He doesn’t move an inch and I throw him back into the middle of his cell. 

 

I ignore the smattering of fresh blood on the bars in front of me and move to the other side of my cell. I’m leaning casually against the side when a cop strolls down the hallway. 

 

“Rogers! It’s time for your one phone call.” She takes one look at the guy in the cell next to me and the blood splattered on my white t-shirt and shakes her head. She unlocks the cell and holds the cell door open. “Come on, I don’t have all day.”

 

I’m moving slower than I would like to. My one phone call...it definitely has to be Bucky. There’s no way that I can call anyone else. I’m directed to the payphone and I dial a number I’ve known for years. It takes a couple of tense rings but eventually Bucky’s voice comes through.

 

“Please tell me this is a fucking joke...” Bucky’s voice comes through the line and I hear Tony’s voice in the background.

 

“Is that Tony!?”

 

“Don’t change the subject. Why are you calling me from jail!?” I can hear Tony screech ‘JAIL!’ in the background. 

 

“Well. It’s really a super funny story. I was out getting some food for Tony and that was successful. He asked for hot wings and I went to Buffalo Wild Wings and the staff was so nice. It was when I was on my way back that something happened. Well it’s not really something that bad. It was fine, everyone’s fine.” Even I can tell that I’m doing a terrible job at stalling.

 

“Spit it out Rogers.”

 

“Long story short, I got into a fight.” The last half of my sentence is said is super hushed tone.

 

“Why the fuck did I even ask. Of course you got into a fight. What precinct are you in? We’ll go pick you up.” 

 

Forgetting about Tony in the background, I make no attempt to quiet my voice, “YOU CANT!”

 

I hear brief shuffling and a quick ‘Give it back!’ when Tony’s voice comes through loud and clear.

 

“How the hell do you manage to get arrested?! All I wanted was some hot wings!” 

 

I can’t help but feel ashamed. “I’m sorry.” I can hear Tony sigh into the phone. 

 

“Give us 15 minutes and we’ll be there to bail your ass out.” 

  
  


I’m back in my cell ignoring the other guy’s feeble attempts to rile me back up. I’m not waiting for too long before I see Bucky round the corner into the hallway. He takes one look at my face and lets out a low whistle.

 

“Wow, that’s quite the shiner you’ve got there.” He makes a glance towards the other cell and his eyebrows disappear into his hairline. “Is that the other guy? Damn, he looks super fucked up. What did he do?” With a quick shake of my head, Bucky raises his hands in mock surrender. 

 

Too soon, Tony comes around the same corner and his stern expression is trained on me. He’s silent but his eyes are scrutinizing the growing bruise around my jaw. He turns away and I can see his face pale when he catches a glance of the person in the cell next to mine. 

 

“What about my hot wings?” He says in a tone I know has nothing to do with what just came out of his mouth. 

 

I’m let out of my cell and it’s a quick trip to the car. I’m looking in the rearview mirror and Tony is avoiding my eyes. I lean over the armrest to talk to Bucky in a hushed tone. “Hey, can you just drop us off at my place.” He glances over at me and then looks back at Tony.

 

“Sure thing man.”

 

**Tony’s POV**

 

“I really can’t tell you anymore than that, mostly because I don’t know anymore. Peggy is living in London with Angie and they come around every once in awhile.” 

 

I wanted to know more but I know that it’s bad enough that Bucky told me all of this, “Thank you for letting me know.” I say slowly and he smiles and ruffles my hair so I shove him and he laughs. 

 

“You wanna watch X-files with me?” 

 

“Sure.” 

 

We switch on the TV and the episode is loading when Bucky’s phone rings. After a brief conversation between Bucky and Steve, I’ve had enough and I snatch the phone away. Turns out, he’s in jail.  

 

After I get to talk to Steve I hurry to get dressed and we head out to go pick him up. “You gotta get used to this kid,” Bucky says as he starts to turn to get into the the parking lot. “Steve can have a bit of a temper when he sees people getting bullied. This won’t be the last time you have to pick him up.”

 

In all honesty that doesn’t bother me. What does bother me is that he called Bucky. Not me. If Bucky hadn’t come back to pick up his phone, I wouldn’t have known what happened. I would have just sat in the apartment waiting for Steve to come home sitting on my thumbs like a fucking idiot. 

 

I already have a whole speech prepared to tell Steve off but when I walk into the hallway where the holding cells and I see Ty Stone, I freeze. He’s in the cell next to Steve with one eye swollen shut, a busted lip and a broken nose in his torn up, bloody Buffalo Wild Wings uniform. I look back to Steve and realize that he was going to lie to me about this. He was going to lie about why he was in jail; I can see it in his eyes as they flit back and forth between me and Bucky and it hurts so much. 

 

I sat in the back of the car looking out the window pretending I couldn’t feel Steve’s eyes on me. I don’t want to talk to him, not now when I can feel a knot of tears in the middle of my chest. The picture of Peggy flashes through my head. Her thick brown hair and her bright red lipstick, would he have called her if she were in my place? Would he have tried to lie?

 

“I want to go home. I’m going to call Rhodey” I say softly as soon as we walk into the apartment. 

  
“Are you sure?” He’s looking down at me but I can’t bring myself to look at him because I can feel my eyes filling up with tears when Bucky’s words ring through my ears, _ ‘it made Steve a very possessive and jealous person.’ _ I s this what Bucky meant? Was Steve just going to go around beating up everyone I’ve gone out with?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and feedback are always appreciated :)


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some resolution

**Tony’s POV**

 

I was just about to walk to the room to grab my phone when Steve catches me by the wrist and pulls me close. His jaw is already a deep shade of purple and his lip is busted. 

 

“I just went for the wings. I didn’t know he was going to be there, I promise,” he says slowly. Earnestly. I try to pull away, “Let me explain Tony. Please. I know you told me to leave it alone but he just said horrible things and I couldn’t just stand there…” 

 

“Why did you call Bucky?” 

 

“What?” 

 

“Why did you call Bucky and not me. I was right here waiting for you to come home but you called him. It was just shit luck that he came back because he forgot his phone!” He lowers his head.

 

“I didn’t want you to worry.” 

 

“Oh right. I wasn’t going to worry! You left to get hot wings three fucking hours ago!” He throws a hand up and points to the clock on the wall.

 

**Steve’s POV**

 

I’m honestly surprised when Tony tells me that he wants to go home. I could tell that he was in a bad mood in the car but I didn’t want to bring it up around Bucky. Why were they together anyway? When I called Bucky I expected him to tease me a bit and then come get me. I didn’t want this to happen. 

 

Now that all of the wind has left my sails and I have a more clear head, I feel actually quite bad. I still can’t help but feel a little bit mad though. I didn’t want Tony to have to see that guy again. It’s almost like I can’t protect him.

 

I’m stuck in my own thoughts when Tony’s raised voice reaches my ears. He’s yelling at me now about not calling him and calling Bucky instead. At my reasoning, his voice only raises more and even though he’s looking at the ground, I can see that he’s shaking. There’s a part of me that wants to take him over my knee for yelling at me, but there’s also a huge part of me that feels remorse over the whole situation. 

 

If I could do it over again, I would definitely do it differently. I should have just ignored that asshole and walked away. 

 

“Do not take that tone with me. I didn’t tell you because I didn’t want you to worry but also because I didn’t want you to have to see him again.” I can feel my own voice raising in volume. “There’s more to this than ‘I saw him and wanted to beat his face in.’ Did I feel that way after you told me what he did to you? Honestly, yes.” I raise a hand to rub the back of my neck.

 

“It’s not like I wanted this to happen. I was getting your food and he punched me in the face without warning. Do you want me to not stand up for myself. Trust me Tony, I did plenty of that in my childhood. I also couldn’t stand to hear the words coming out of his mouth. He was saying such terrible things about you but I know that you’re better than that.” 

 

I don’t want this. I move my hand from the back of my neck and place it under Tony’s chin. With a quick motion, I tilt his head towards mine. I can see the unshed tears in his eyes and it makes me regret that whole encounter so much more. “I don’t know how to make this better. Please tell me how I can make this better.” I’m honestly pleading now. Pride aside, I don’t want my reckless actions to push Tony away.

 

“I don’t know Steve I just… I don’t understand what happened...”

 

“He said things about you...he said he was going to hurt you again and there was no way in hell that I was going to let him get away with saying those terrible things.” 

 

“But…” 

 

“No Tony. As long as you’re mine,, I’m going to protect you from anyone and everyone.” He lets out a sigh and takes small steps forward until his face is planted in my chest. I can feel the wetness seep through my shirt and my heart breaks a little bit. I do my best to hold him and comfort him until he pulls away. He smiles a very watery smile at me and it’s the cutest thing I’ve ever seen. I cup his jaw and lean in to kiss him when the large bruise on my face decides to make itself known. 

 

“Uhh...” I can’t help but hiss at the pain and Tony’s gaze immediately flits over to where the bruise is slowly turning my face an unflattering shade of purple. 

 

He pushes himself away from me and examines my jaw. I try to bring myself closer to him but he pushes me back with a hand on my chest. “We are not making out right now. Go sit down I’m going to get the first aid kit.” 

 

I raise my eyebrows and take in his posture. He’s standing there, hand on hip and gesturing to the couch. I’m guessing I took too long because he let’s out a sigh and starts lightly shoving me towards the couch. With a quick spin, I have him back in my arms.

 

“I don’t need a first aid kit, I need this,” with that I take a handful of his glorious ass into one of my hands. 

 

“Ah, ah, ah...nope. Not today.” He’s slapping my hands away from him and continuing to prod me toward the couch. I plop down on the couch and let out the most pitiful sigh I can muster. I make a ridiculously disappointed face and aim it in Tony’s direction.

 

“You look like an idiot.”

 

“And you’re going to get that ass spanked till it’s cherry red if you keep talking to me like that.” I can see his eyebrows draw down in a furrow, but the playfulness in his eyes doesn’t stop for a second. 

 

“Don’t worry Sir, the spanking can wait, your face can’t.” With that, he struts out of the living room and into the kitchen for the first aid kit and an ice pack. 

 

**Tony’s POV**

Steve’s an idiot. But I can’t help but preen a bit. He got into a fight for me. It’s stupid and reckless but no one has tried to defend my honor before and it’s a little thrilling. Don’t judge. 

 

I patch up my idiotic boyfriend press a kiss against his cheek. 

 

He pulls me into his lap and moves my legs to straddle him. “I don’t recall ever receiving this kind of treatment before. I quite like my nurse.” Steve’s hands are roaming all over my body until they settle on my ass. He starts squeezing it as he nuzzles his face in my neck making me shiver. but I still try to pull away **.**

 

“And you’d be the most handsy patient in the planet, get your hands off my ass.” I can tell that Steve is a bit on the excited side and I won’t lie, I am too but seeing his face all bruised and his knuckles cut up makes me a little uneasy and guilty.

 

“I have a nurse costume stashed away somewhere, I’m sure we could...” he tries to capture my lips but I turn my head away. “What’s the matter?” 

 

“I just… I’m sure Ty asked for the beatdown you gave him but you could have gotten in a lot of trouble Steve. You’re all beat up because of me.” I feel tears well up in my eyes and a knot ties itself tight in my belly.

 

He doesn’t move his hands but they have a more gentle grip on my waist. “Truthfully, I’m not sorry that I got into this fight. I don’t even want to think about what he was saying about you. I never want you to hear anything from him again. There was the possibility that I could have gotten in more trouble, but for you, it would have been worth it.”  

 

I turn my face away when hot tears start rolling down my cheeks but he coaxes me to look back at him. “Please don’t do things like that. I won’t be able to handle it if you get into deep shit because of me.” I croak out. Steve’s thumb travels along the edge of my cheek bone and he’s wiping away my tears in one motion. His blue eyes are so focused on me that I can practically feel the weight of his gaze. “I’m not worth it. I’m not worth you getting hurt or arrested, I’m just not ok?”

 

**Steve’s POV**

 

“Don’t say that. You’re worth all that and more. I don’t know how to explain the impact you’ve had in my life. It hasn’t been too long, but I haven’t felt this way...” There’s a brief flash of Peggy’s face in my mind, but I brush those thoughts away, “ever. You’re the first person that I’ve ever met that has made me feel this way.”

 

I try to keep Tony’s gaze towards me but he keeps putting his head down. I place one hand on his chin and tilt it towards me. “There’s no way that you would be here right now if I never entered that coffee shop. You’re worth a lot more to me than a stupid fight.” 

 

“You’re an idiot Steve.” He lets out a wet laugh and presses his forehead against mine. 

  
“Only when I’m around you.” I place a firm kiss to Tony’s lips and he doesn’t push me away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and feedback are always appreciated :)


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WoAH! Where have we been?! Well...new jobs, moving house, holidays, you name it. Enjoy the chap my lovelies :3

**Steve’s POV**

 

I need to express to Tony how much I feel about him. It didn’t occur to me how much I upset him when I fought Ty. I knew that he was not going to be happy, but I never would have expected these tears. He’s opened himself up to me in the best ways, but to an extent he’s less interested about sharing the things he doesn’t like. He's uninterested in telling about what’s happened in his life. 

 

When he leans against my chest and actively lets his tears fall and expresses his insecurities, I can’t help but feel elated. He’s a tough little guy but at the same time, he’s delicate. 

 

I hate fighting with him because even when it turns out fine in the end, he feels the need to distance himself from me. Physically and emotionally. I always want to protect him and I have to learn how to reign in that protective instinct a little. I can tell that it’s not helping with his ego. If anything it makes him more standoffish and then situations like this happen. He avoids me around corners and when I head to his coffee shop, he takes that time to be ‘extra busy’ cleaning a specific piece of equipment. Even after that special night that we had where he helped patch me up after the incident at Buffalo Wild Wings, he’s been standoffish and it’s really starting to get on my nerves.

 

I’ve taken to taking my work home just so that there’s more opportunities for me to see (confront) Tony. I’m sitting in my home office and paying absolutely no attention to the work in front of me. I can hear Tony puttering around in the kitchen and tinkering with my blender. I know that if I go out there, he’s going to be ‘so busy’ that he can’t take his eyes off of the screwdriver in his hands. The more I think about it, the more I want to pull my hair out in frustration. Why is he being like this? That’s it, I’m going to go talk to him. This has gone on long enough. I stand up with plenty of determination but by the time I get to the wall opposite the kitchen, I lose some of my resolve. 

 

“Hey Tony, what are you up to?”

 

“Trying to make your blender talk, ”

 

“Oh...cool. If possible, could we...have a conversation maybe?” From the way he hasn’t even looked up at me, I can feel my conviction slipping, “I mean, I it’s just that I...umm. Actually, never mind.” With my face red and my ego bruised, I go to move back into the office. 

 

Once I shut myself back into the office, I sink into my chair and place my head in my hands. Why can’t I ever talk about the hard stuff without panicking? I don’t understand why I can’t do this. It’s not just pissing me off, I’m feeling genuinely hurt by Tony constantly blowing me off. I’m mulling over the conversation I tried to have in the kitchen when the door to the office opens and Tony walks in. 

 

**Tony’s POV**

 

I can’t help but put some distance between Steve and I. I’m scared of how much of himself he’s putting into our relationship. I feel like I won’t ever be able to put that much of myself into it, into him and if he can’t accept that, then maybe we’re better off going our separate ways. Even thinking that hurts, but I don’t know any other to be. How does he think my previous relationships ended?

 

I’m watching Steve’s drooped shoulders retreat back into the office and I can’t help but feel bad. But I don’t follow. I let him go and keep working on the blender. After the blender comes the toaster, and then maybe I’ll go home and stay there. Maybe this whole thing lived out it’s course. 

 

I work on taking apart the toaster without even finishing the blender and watch the clock I convinced Steve to put on his wall. It keeps ticking and Steve doesn’t come out of his office again. He doesn’t try to reach out again so maybe he’s come to the same conclusion as me. We just don’t fit. 

 

I climb off of the counter, shove the mangled kitchen appliances to the side and go to the bedroom. I take off his shirt and get dressed in my normal clothes. I know I’m not supposed put on my own clothes while I’m here, but I’m just going to say goodbye and go home. 

 

After I get dressed, I knock on his office door and there’s no answer. I knock again and eventually just push it open. 

 

“Hey…” I say in a casual voice as I step into the room, my backpack slung on my shoulder. He looks up from his stack of papers and his eyes lock on my bag.

 

“Where are you going?” 

 

“Home. I have homework and...stuff...” I finish off lamely. I know he doesn’t believe me, I can see it in his blue eyes. He looks at me for a long time but only when I begin to turn around does he say anything.

 

“Why are you running away from me?” 

 

I reach my destination and move to shut the office door, “I’m not running. I just have things to do ok? I can’t just spend all day naked and lubed up for you until you feel like using me. I have a life.” I bite out, my hands tightening around my backpack straps. 

 

I see anger on his face but I don’t flinch, “I just came to get a goodbye kiss before I leave. Why do you have to be so dramatic all the time?” 

 

“Who are you talking to with that tone? Rethink what you say before you end up over my knee.” 

 

I roll my eyes at him, “I’m not taking any  _ tone  _ with you Sir,” I say sarcasm and petulance dripping off of every word, “I’m just letting you know I’m going home because I have shit to do ok? Fucking relax.” 

 

**Steve’s POV**

 

When I see Tony’s form, my eyes zero in on his backpack and his normal clothes. Is he leaving? How is he getting home? There’s no way I’m going to let him ride his bike all the way across town at 1 in the morning. When I ask him where he’s going, he outright lies to me. I know that he hasn’t forgotten the rules in our contract. He doesn’t have anything to do. I keep up with his schedule and I make sure that his education comes first. 

 

While I’m analyzing his facial expression, he just sighs and turns around. Without thinking, my insecurities come into full view. He turns back around and I can see the level of attitude in his stance alone. Is he trying to piss me off? My mood takes a turn for the worst when he blatantly disrespects me and I can’t take it anymore. 

 

In one motion, all of the documents that I’d been ‘working’ on all day get swept onto the floor. I get up, pull Tony’s backpack off of his slouching form and lean him over my hardwood desk. I don’t even have the patience to pull his pants down all the way before fast, hard hits are being placed on his backside. He cries out and tries to struggle but to no avail. Only when he quits struggling do I slightly loosen the grip I have on his wrists. 

 

“Get off me you fuck!!” 

 

“Obviously, you seem to have forgotten the terms of our contract together.” With haste I undo his belt and lower his pants and boxers. “There’s no lying to me, you’ve been vehemently avoiding me, and your recent need to give me attitude when I’ve done nothing doesn’t help.” With each point I say, I deliver hard resounding smacks against Tony’s bare ass. I can feel the tension in his shoulders loosen and they begin to slowly shake. When I look over, I can see that tears are leaking out of Tony’s eyes. I straighten up and gather Tony into my arms. I locate my desk chair and sit down in it with Tony in my lap. He hisses when his ass comes in contact with the rough material of my pants but I still have no room in my heart for remorse. 

 

“Why do you have to be such a dick,” he sobs out rubbing his eyes with his knuckles. 

 

“Sweetheart, I’m not trying to be mean, or a dick as you call it. I just don’t understand why you’ve been acting the way you’re acting. You’ve been definitely avoiding me and your attitude leaves much to be desired.” He leans into my chest and I can feel the hiccups coming from his body. “You might not realize it, but the way you’ve been acting recently isn’t just affecting you, it’s hurting me Tony.” He weaves his arms around my neck and snuggles in closer. 

 

“I don’t know how to do this. How to be in a relationship. You met Ty, he’s the guy I’ve been with the longest.” 

 

I try not to tense at the mention of  _ his _ name but I know Tony could feel my movement. He goes to get out of my lap but I wind my arms tighter around him. “Tony, my love, this is how relationships work. Not all of them are perfect and we argue and fight but we don’t just leave each other okay? That’s not what I want and I know that it’s not what you want either.”

 

**Tony’s POV**

 

I really didn’t seen the spanking coming and I’m not sure why. I have the contract memorized. I know every word in it and yet I didn’t understand what was going on until the first smack landed on my ass, and good God something so painful shouldn’t feel so good. It makes me feel owned and I relish in that feeling. 

 

“I can’t be a good boyfriend,” I sobbed out as Steve rubbed my lower back, “I can’t! I hate crying, I hate feeling weak and powerless! How am I supposed to be with you if I can’t accept my own role?” 

 

Steve made a soft soothing sound while his other hand traced up my thigh, “I accept your role and you should too. I just think that it’s a bit unhealthy to think that you have to do everything on your own. Crying isn’t weak. It’s the people who cry who are the strongest. How about we make a compromise. I’ll work on my protectiveness and you can work on relying on me more. I care so much about you Tony and I really want  _ us _ to work.” 

 

I nodded clinging to Steve like a koala and sobbed into his neck until I was drowsy. At some point in time, he patted my sore ass and it made me moan. I shifted enough on his lap for him to get a good hold around me and he moved me back so he could get up and carry me to the room. 

  
“Not now, you need sleep Tony.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and feedback are always appreciated :)


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow it's like we died or something damn...
> 
> As a sincere apology, here's nothing but smut ;)
> 
> -@ShannonCynthia9

**Steve’s POV**

 

I’ve never been particularly harsh with Tony, but I couldn’t help it. He just wasn’t going to understand until his mind was clear. After I put him down in bed and wait to make sure that he’s actually sleeping, I head right back out of the room. I make my way into the office and clean up the mess that I created. As I’m continually picking up papers, I’m thinking about Tony’s heart-wrenching sobs. Slowly my fists bunch up and the papers in my hand become nothing more than trash. I forego cleaning up the rest of the papers and head to my gym. 

 

I can’t stand that fucking piece of shit Ty. I’m going to be more than he ever dreamed to be with Tony. I’m making short work of one of the many punching bags in the gym when slender arms wrap around my waist. Instantly my abs tense and my hands reach down the wrap around the pale limbs encircled around me. Slowly drawing them away, I turn around and come face to face with Tony. He has nothing but one of my dress shirts on and his creamy thighs are poking out from underneath the hem. No matter what he wears he always looks like perfection.

 

“Sweetheart I thought you were sleeping.” He maneuvers himself so that his back is pressed to my chest.

 

“I was, but I got cold and when I woke up, you weren’t there.” He pushes his ass back into me and looks over his shoulder, “Can you warm me up Sir?”

 

I can feel heat stirring in my abdomen and the look on Tony’s face is anything but innocent. I place my hands on his waist and slowly walk him towards one of the walls. He places his hands on the wall and pushes himself further back into me.

 

“Are you going to be a good boy for me?

 

“Yes, Sir. I promise I’ll be a good boy.” I stare at the nape of his neck and assess his words.

 

“Alright,” I stand him up straight and place his hands by his side. Lifting the hem of my dress shirt above his plump ass, I nudge his hands, “hold this for me baby. No matter what, stand up straight and don’t touch yourself.”

 

He looks back, confused, but I can see some excitement in his eyes when he eventually nods his head, “Ok Sir...”

 

“Perfect, now face the wall.” As he complies to my orders, he shuffles a bit. I crouch down and brush my hands across his thighs. They move up towards his still red ass and slowly rest themselves on the soft curve of his cheeks. Leaning forward I place slow, gentle kisses on each cheek and then I bite down. 

 

“Ah!” In shock, Tony jerks forwards. 

 

“Remember what I told you,” my voice holds firm. When I lean forward I can see his cute little cock leaking onto my shirt. With more enthusiasm I head back to his ass and part his plump globes to take a look at the dusky pink heaven waiting for me. Without warning, I swipe my tongue across the surface and feel Tony shake beneath me. Reaching between Tony’s spread legs, I grab his member as my tongue reintroduces itself to his hole. 

 

Tony’s thighs are quivering and he starts to lean forward onto the wall. A quick slap to his right cheek sets him straight. I watch in satisfaction as his cheek reddens more. Probing my tongue into his hole makes his cock jerk and he lets out a long moan. 

 

**Tony’s POV**

 

I can’t quite describe how it feels. The only thing I can imagine comes close to having a warm wet tongue work you over is the phrase ‘pure bliss.’ I feel like I’m melting around Steve’s tongue, like the more he pushes it in, the hotter it gets and it’s melting me from the inside out. It’s amazing, even more as he wraps his lips around the ring of muscles and starts sucking. My eyes roll to the back of my head and I try to push my ass out by leaning forward and I receive a harsh slap on the ass that makes me moan like the pain slut I’m starting to discover I am. 

 

“Thank you Sir…” I moan out, toes curling against the cold floor. I mean it wholeheartedly. I love it when Steve’s big hands slap my ass around. I love it when he shows me he’s in control of my body. He said to stand straight and the slightest deviation from his orders earns me another delicious smack on the ass. 

 

“You need to behave.” Steve grunts, pulling away from my ass with a filthy wet pop that sent shivers down my spine. He sounds just as wrecked as I feel and I’ve done nothing but stand here and let him destroy my ass with his tongue. “How am I supposed to enjoy my late night snack if you insist on disobeying me?”

 

I let out a throaty moan as he slaps my ass again. This time it hurts a bit more because my ass is a little raw from earlier and my nerves are all hypersensitive from how good I feel. He spreads my cheeks again and dives back in. His big hands are squeezing the heated flesh to keep my ass wide open and I stand there like a good boy moaning and panting. My cock is so hard the tip is turning a light shade of purple and my balls are just about ready to explode. I love it. I love how good I feel, how fucking needy I sound. 

 

“I’m so close, I’m so fucking close,” I moan as his fingers tease the rim of my hole as his tongue makes my insides quiver. 

 

“I can feel it, you’re little ass is trembling.” Steve hums biting into my left ass cheek. An embarrassingly high pitched moan leaves my mouth. My forehead hit the wall with a light thunk, that of course earned me another slap on the ass. “You think you can cum, like this? You think you can cum on Daddy’s tongue?” 

 

**Steve’s POV**

 

There's nothing more beautiful than watching my favorite boy trembling and shaking beneath my touch. In the beginning, I was sincere about my request for him to stay still, but now I revel in the moments where the pleasure overtakes him and he can't help but move. I'm not going to lie, it really strokes my ego.

 

Watching him stand just far enough away from the wall where he can't lean on it for support, is bringing out my most dominant tendencies. Given his posture and the way his legs look like they can't hold up his own weight for another second, shows me that he is extremely close to cumming. I know just the thing to help him along. "Alright baby, you trust me don't you?”

 

“Of course I do Sir.” He says breathlessly. 

 

With a quick gliding motion, I ease my right index and middle finger into his soft, supple hole. I can hear the small gasps and whimpers barely escaping the confines of his throat. Before I can even get to my intended destination, he knows where I'm planning to go. As I get closer, I can see the excitement begin to build in his posture. Barely contained moans have been replaced by the pleading words of, "yes… Please…Sir… Please Daddy...”

 

How can I deny my favorite baby boy everything that he wants? Slowly, I move the pad of my fingertip over his prostate and Tony’s words are cut off as he screams his way through an orgasm. 

 

Cum coats the inside of my dress shirt and I slowly coax Tony enough to get him to turn around and face me. He's still breathing heavily and his expression is pliant. I take in the sight of cum sliding down his thighs and use my skillful tongue to guide it back towards his wonderfully pink cock. The tip of my tongue barely caresses the side of his cock and his knees give out. 

 

He falls into my arms and looks up at me with a pout, “I'm sorry Daddy, I moved...”

 

On a whim I thought to refer to myself as ‘Daddy’ and Tony took to it like I knew he would. “Alright baby boy, are you warm enough now?”

 

“So warm Daddy… wanna be warmer though,” Tony hummed out, rutting his bare lower half against my lap. Spit and his cum are rubbing off on my sweats and making a slowly visible wet mark. I know that he can tell from his obvious movement that I wasn't unaffected during our play. An almost inaudible moan leaves from between my lips and I can see Tony's eyes get wider as he begins grinding himself on me with renewed vigor.

 

**Tony’s POV**

Cumming on nothing but Steve’s fingers and tongue is thrilling. I know that if I say I’m tired and that I’m ready to sleep, my wonderful man will cradle me in his arms and carry me off to bed. That’s not what I  _ really _ want. I want Steve to be just as desperate as I am. I want him to fill me up with his cock and wreck me. As I’m thinking, he carries me, still attached to him, up the stairs and into the living room. As he’s sitting on the couch, I make my decision. 

 

“I want you Daddy,” I murmur, biting his lower lip and rutting my red ass on Steve’s rock hard cock. I can feel it fighting the fabric that’s trapping it. Steve lets out this beautiful animalistic grunt and I think he’s going to ravish me, pin me down and fuck my brains out, but then he just leans back on the couch with a wicked smile. “If you want my cock so bad baby boy you’re going to do the work. I want you to milk my cock with that tight little ass.” Steve says humming and running his hands over my still sensitive cheeks.

 

It’s always hard work to ride Steve’s cock. He’s so big that when I sit on it I feel like he’s poking at my stomach and my thighs can never quite stretch wide enough but it’s ok. I want to please Steve so bad. I want to make him feel good and I know he loves watching me struggle to take his massive manhood. I start to kiss his neck as I reach into his sweats, pull him out and start rubbing his precum all over his girth. 

 

Steve is splayed out on the couch like the king he his, his head tilted back giving me access to his strong neck as I continue to lather up his cock with my spit and his precum. I feel like a child that’s getting a turn at a big kid’s ride and I can’t wait to show Steve that I can handle him. I push my hips up and line his cock up with my hole and start to put in the tip. 

 

“You’re always so tight for me baby boy,” Steve moans out as my hips shake. Letting gravity do the work the first time is the best way to go. I slowly let my weight force me to sink down on him and it fucking burns. Steve didn’t prep me besides eating my ass out and that’s all I want. I want to feel the burn as I force myself open on him.

 

I’m sweating as I work my way down onto him. It’s slow and Steve’s body is so rigid from trying to not fuck up into me that I can’t help but feel a little bit of power in his tense posture. I finally bottom out on his cock and I swerve my hips in nice tight circles making my Daddy moan and jolt in pleasure. His leisurely splayed arms snap forward and he grabs me by the hips on instinct and I can’t help but giggle a little bit. 

 

I give myself a second to adjust to Steve’s size before I finally gather the strength to raise my hips up up up until just the smooth tip of Steve is inside me before I ram myself down forcing myself to take him in one smooth motion and we both moan like desperate animals. There’s no stopping me once I set my mind on that pace. My thighs shake as I start to ride him hard and fast. My hands are on his shoulders and his hands are on my hips. They’re the only anchors keeping my body from shaking apart from the pleasure. 

 

“Daddy… Si-..daddy…” I moan out over and over again as Steve lets me have this; let’s me have him however I want. 

 

I’m all but losing myself in the feeling of Steve’s cock rubbing me just right when the man’s hips snap up with a force that makes me see stars but it also makes me lose that amazing rhythm I had built up. “That’s cheating Daddy…” I whine out and a sweet velvety chuckle leaves Steve’s mouth as he slaps my ass.

 

“I’m still in charge little boy, don’t forget it.”

 

I whine softly as Steve starts to fuck up into me, bouncing me on his cock. It feels so good that my moans start to come out as hiccuped gasps of air and my ass starts slapping against his thighs making a loud clapping noise. I’m always at Steve’s mercy and I love it. 

 

**Steve’s POV**

 

With Tony resting against my chest, I can feel the tiredness coming off of him in waves. I know that what he needs to do, is go right to bed. I don't want that and I can tell that he’s fighting his own fatigue the only way he knows how. 

 

After I settle onto the couch with him in my lap, he makes a decision. I always knew he was smart.

 

Watching the world’s sweetest boy do the filthiest things fills me with a sick sort of satisfaction. His eyes are closed and his mouth is wide open, letting out a nearly endless stream gasps and moans. I can tell that he is experiencing great pleasure but his brows are furrowed, deep in concentration. He's trying to enjoy himself but he's also working really hard in giving me all he has. He really is the best thing that has ever happened to me and his concentration face is beyond cute so I have to tease him a little bit. 

 

Without him noticing, I tense my legs and snap my hips up to meet him. He gasps and nearly falls over in surprise. Without giving him enough time to process, I begin a harsh brutal pace towards an orgasm that was rising embarrassingly quicker than it has in a while. Watching Tony’s face contort in pleasure forces words out of my mouth. “You’re such a good boy. You were riding my cock just like I told you to.” 

 

I take his revived member into my right hand a set a pace that rivals the pounding of my hips. His keens and whines only go higher in pitch and he leans his upper body on me for support. “Cum for me.” My request is simple and Tony’s response is immediate. His back arches and a full body shiver runs through him. With one last thrust I am also left breathless. 

 

I have enough energy to go another couple rounds, but I can tell that my sweet boy is ready to collapse from exhaustion. I carry him to the bedroom and strip us both down. I know I'm going to regret it later, but I lay back on the bed with him in my arms and cover the both of us with my bed sheets. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and feedback are always appreciated :)


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More smut :3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to update! I hope you guys enjoy <3

**Steve’s POV**

 

The following morning I walk back into my office to survey the damage. important papers are strewn all about the room and some are covered in... mysterious substances. I know by now that I'm going to have to go back to the office to get new copies of these architectural designs. With a quick word to Tony and my assurance that he's going to be OK in the house alone, I had the office. I try and sneak in, but my manager catches sight of me and without a word beckons me to her office. I know what this must look like to her. I go completely AWOL for just over two weeks and I stroll back into the office with a split and bruised lip. With my head down, I trudge behind her and stand by the door in order to have a quick means of escape.

 

“Close the door and sit down Rogers.” Her tone is stiff and unfriendly, not that it's any warmer on a regular day. With visible reluctance, I latch the door and make a slow shuffle towards the chair in front of her desk. Looking up, I can see that her back is perfectly straightened and her arms are folded to rest on the desk directly above her crossed legs. Her whole entire posture exudes impatience and I'm beginning to wish that I didn't come into work at all. 

 

"So, what do you have to say for yourself?" Her words are stern but her tone is even. "I haven't been able to get in contact with you regarding very time sensitive documents in quite a while Rogers. Now, something like that makes me wonder just what was holding you up. Trust me, my imagination is quite vivid. Before I jump to any more conclusions, would you like to enlighten me as to your whereabouts for the past two weeks?”

 

I am in no way a smooth talker. But like my mother always said, ‘a good smile can get you out of anything.’ "My sincerest apologies Ms. Hill," I plaster one of my dazzling smiles on my face and it gives me some time to think about my response. “I was involved in a brief altercation but everything has been resolved. The work has been completed, it just has to be submitted. It will be available to you by 2:30 this afternoon. I hope that I didn't cause too much trouble. Once again, I am not sure how to express my sincerity. How can I make it up to you?" 

 

She looks taken aback and slightly confused by my well-formed words and genuinely regretful tone. I’m sitting in that uncomfortable office chair continuing to smile at her until she closes her eyes briefly and nods. I'm up, out of that chair, and out of the room before her eyes are even open. I don't think anyone has ever seen a man of my size in full suit sprint through a busy corridor. I'm flying past personal assistants and the occasional intern that tries to suck up to me for some inane reason. Without a word or even a smile, I move past them all and head directly to my desk. Glancing at my wrist watch only briefly shows that it is 9 AM. I let out a deep regretful sigh. I now have two weeks worth of work to complete in five hours. I snatch my phone out of my pocket and send a text as quickly as I can to Tony.

 

_ Hi, I hope you're doing well. Do you think you could make it down to my office to come bring me a coffee? _

_      -Steve Rogers _

 

**Tony’s POV**

I don’t stay at Steve’s for very long after he leaves. I get into the shower and then poke around my phone to see the list assignments that my teachers have posted and I can’t help but groan. That time of the semester is here. When all the teachers realize we’re moving too slow and then they just start piling on homework left and right. I want to say I’m above this amount of homework but I’m not. I hate homework with the white hot passion of a thousand suns and seeing that never ending list of it, just bring me crashing back to reality.

 

I grab my book bag and head down to the garage where one of Steve’s drivers is waiting for me. The man takes me straight to work and it’s so odd getting out of a town car to go to work at a coffee shop but this is my new reality. I strap on my hat, tie my apron and make my way inside where Bruce is already frowning at me.

 

“Oh, I’m sorry I didn’t know you still worked here.” He said as he pulled the lever to fill a cup up with steaming milk and I can’t help but wince, “Sorry. I was busy with..” 

 

“Your sugar Daddy? Yeah, we figured as much. You could at least let us know you’re ok, you know and not dead in some ditch!” Bruce snapped spilling the hot milk all over the place. The crowded coffee shop broke out into whisperers and all I really want to do is sink and drown into the puddle of milk. 

 

“I’m sorry ok, I didn’t mean to go AWOL on you. We just...Steve kicked the crap out of Ty and I had to pull him out of jail. It was a whole thing” I said softly and Bruce let out an exasperated sigh. He was about to say something when my phone went off. It was Steve and we both knew it and it served to spark Bruce up again. 

 

“Just get to work ok Tony.” 

 

_ I can’t Steve. I’m at work. I’ll see you later tonight?”  _

_ Tony Stark.  _

 

I text back before stuffing my bag into my locker along with my phone and got to work. I had forgotten how much I enjoyed working here talking to people and the smell of coffee. I was gone for two weeks but it felt like so much more time. Still, I kind of hoped that Steve would pull in at any moment and come in to flirt with me even if it would rub Bruce the wrong way. 

 

**Steve’s POV**

 

With a quick glance at my phone, I let out a sigh at Tony’s response. I was hoping he could bring me some coffee. It’s not just because the coffee provided here tastes like garbage after experiencing what’s served at The Beanery. I kind of also wanted to see him. I’m not going to be able to see him with all of the work that I have to do. I’m thinking about what Tony’s doing at the moment. He’s probably at work gracefully flying around the area behind the counter while the steam creates a thin film on his glasses.With no more time to daydream about Tony in his work uniform, I put my head down and get to work. 

 

Looking down at my first document, I can tell that this is going to need a substantial amount of work on the device that I hate the most: the computer. Looking at that whirring metal beast sends a shiver down my spine. There’s no time for hesitation. I’m staring at the machine for far longer than I can afford before I decide to turn it on. It springs to life and I start typing at a pace that would probably make Tony burst into tears.

 

Hours later I peel my eyes away from the LCD screen. A quick glance at my phone shows me that it’s 2 PM. How I managed to finish all of my work 30 minutes before it’s due is beyond me. With that quick glance, I also notice several missed text messages. I open my messages and see that I have 3 messages from Tony and one from Bucky. 

 

_ Hey, I’m off work now and I’m heading back to our place. When are you going to be done with work? _

_ Tony Stark  _

[Sent 12:25 PM]

 

_ Ummmm??? _

_ Tony Stark _

[Sent 1:10 PM]

 

_ Fine. I’ll just have to play all by myself. _

_ Tony Stark _

[Sent 1:45 PM]

  
  


Along with that last message is a picture of Tony lounging on the couch in one of my bigger sweat-shirts surrounded by toys from the closet in my spare bedroom. Upon closer inspection, I can see that his eyes are lidded and one of his fingers has disappeared into his mouth. In the hand that’s not being caressed by his silky tongue, is a small remote. Following the string on the remote, it disappears under the hem of the sweatshirt. My eyes widen and I quickly hug my phone close to my body like someone’s going to see it. Realizing that I’m being silly and I’m in my own office, I slowly take my phone away from chest right as someone directly in front of me clears their throat. In my surprise, my phone flies out of my hands and lands directly on the floor in front of Ms. Hill. She bends down and very gingerly inspects the picture. I can see a quick blush barely dust her cheeks and she places my phone, face down, on the edge of my desk.

 

“So I see that your date was a success then...”

 

I’m beyond embarrassed and ready to try and commit seppuku with the letter opener I have laying in front of me. In a desperate attempt to soothe the situation, I awkwardly move my arm and gesture towards the documents in front of me. 

 

“I’ve finished the work that you needed....” I’m still vehemently refusing to meet her gaze but I gather the papers into a neat stack, stand up and deposit them into her hands. I swipe all of my belongings from my desk and into my briefcase. “Now if you’ll if excuse me, I have...other matters to attend to.” With that, I’m sprinting out of the office before she can even turn around. 

 

I’m on the freeway and trying to rid myself of my clothing at the same time. Tony’s text message has me feeling a lot more heated than I should. To be honest, I should be mad at him. His text message got me into a very hard to explain the situation to my boss! I can’t even think of trying to punish him though. Not when I’m breaking this many law trying to get home so that I can see exactly where that string leads. 

 

Realizing that I never responded to Tony’s message, I dangerously feel for my phone in my briefcase and send Tony a quick unorganized response.

 

_ dnt have 2 mch fun w/out me _

_ -SR _

 

The grammar and spelling errors make me want to pull over and write him a proper message, but I don’t have the time. Peeling into the parking garage leaves tire marks all over the concrete. The minor property damage doesn’t phase me as I’m approaching the elevator with a speed that transcends impatience. 

 

**Tony’s POV**

 

I should be tending to the ridiculous amount of homework I have. I really should be, but as soon as I walk into Steve’s penthouse I can’t help that my head goes a little cloudy. The strong smell of Steve’s expensive cologne and honeysuckle soap fills my nose. It’s impregnated in the whole place and I don’t think I’ll ever be able to walk into this place without getting half hard. My body is already tingling with expectation. So instead of cracking open my books I just dump my bookbag on the floor by the door, rummage through Steve’s clothes and pick out one of the older sweatshirts he has to hang in the back. It’s thin and well worn and under the fabric softener, I can just get a hint of the man. 

 

I toss on the sweater and let myself fall on the couch and fiddle on my phone for a little while before texting Steve. No reply. I text him again and wait. No reply. I’m sure he’s busy but I just can’t help myself if to tease the man just a bit. Tiptoeing into Steve’s “toy” room I pick out one a little toy with a remote. It’s hot pink and just on the right side of firm. Along with that, I grab a bottle of lube and go back to the couch and quickly make work of opening myself up, sliding the toy into myself and snapping a couple of pictures. Some are more… revealing than others, but I know my man so I opt for one of the more decent ones.

 

He loves it when I play just the right amount of coy and slutty and I think the picture I send out will hit all the right notes for him. After I hit send I lay back on the couch and the phone slips out of my hands as I click the button that amps up the vibrations inside me. It makes me moan, my eyes fluttering closed as I curl my finger into the hem of the sweat-shirt making it bunch up in my grip. My other hand is holding the remote so tight my knuckles are white. 

 

I moan out Steve’s name, my chest is heaving and I’m trying not to touch my cock. Steve loves it when I cum untouched. It drives him crazy and I want to be ready to explode when Steve comes through the door. I hear my phone chime somewhere in the distance and I know it’s Steve and that just makes me moan out louder, my hips jutting up off the couch chasing the vibrations.

“Steve…” I pant out desperately I crack open my eyes just in time to see the door swing open and Steve come tie undone and shirt open. 

 

“You are in  _ so  _ much…” before he can get another word out Steve trips falling forward with a loud thunk. The sound of my books scattering all over the place. 

 

**Steve’s POV**

 

I'm torn between scolding him verbally and just throwing him over my knee when my right foot makes contact with something hard. In a rush of events, the floor comes up to meet me and I barely have time to stop my face from smacking into the hardwood floor. In my brief time on the floor, I can hear Tony gasp and move to get up. 

 

“Stay  _ exactly  _ where you are.” My voice is stern and a little too gruff even to my own ears. He pauses in his movements and I can still hear the faint buzzing of the toy he has lodged inside of him. As he's trying to keep still, I can see the faint twitches of his hips trying to hold back the true extent of the pleasure he's feeling. 

 

“Tony, why is your backpack lying in the middle of the floor and not in the closet where it should be?” My question is innocent, but I can still see him flinch. He looks down but then looks up at me and starts to open his mouth before he stops again. His eyes are trained to back on the leather cushions of the couch and the blush on his face increases. “Answer my question, Tony, I'm not going to repeat it.”

 

“I was going to… ahhh.. Do homework….b-but I got sidetracked...ahh god…  _ Steve. _ ” His words are stilted and his shoulders are twitching slightly. To me, he looks absolutely adorable and I'm ready to devour him, but punishment comes first.

 

Before he can process, I'm back on my feet and walking towards the couch. Tony looks up at me and in a swift movement, I place myself next to him on the couch. “Tony, I think you know that the floor is not the place to put your belongings. Place yourself over my lap.” He looks startled and hesitates. His hands move towards the remote of the vibrator and I stop his train of thought before it comes to fruition. “No, leave it on. Come on.” I pat my lap and he props himself up on the couch on all fours. He's crawling slowly towards me while whimpering and quivering. Eventually, he makes it over my lap but his whole body is trembling. 

 

“Ok Tony, you know what you did wrong and you know the punishment. I was in a good mood today so I'm only going to be going up to 25. Remember, you're going to have to count with me.” With that, I take one of my hands and I start warming his already flushed skin. Tony pushes his ass back into my hands and is about ready to let out a moan when a sharp slap is delivered to the center of his perfect globes. Right, where that string disappears to and they still vibrating toy resides. Only one slap in and already looks like he's on the verge of tears. 

 

“Holy fuck!” With that, I give a softer warning slap on his thigh. 

 

“Tony, what are you supposed to be doing right now?”

 

“C-counting, Sir. Sorry, Sir.” He takes a deep breath and lets out a confident ‘ _ one.’ _ At the tail end of the one, I lay another firm swat to the same spot and he keens and lets out a whine. 

 

“Two!”

 

I can't even make it to 10 before there are tears leaking out of his eyes and his breaths only come in moans. Tony's cheeks are red and glowing. He's clenched so hard that the toy that was once firmly placed inside of his is threatening to come out. 

 

“Tony...we can't have this now, can we?” I slick up two of my fingers with my own saliva and then tease his rim that's stretched around the toy. His whines and keens have gone up another octave and his breathing is just short of hyperventilation. With a gentle tap, the toy slides back into place and my index finger slides in with it. The additional stretch has Tony tightening his muscles around me gripping the seats of the couch. 

 

With one finger still moving alongside the vibrator, I take my other hand and continue my routine, quick spanking. It's just as I'm passing 22 when Tony screams and I can feel his release coat the leg of my dress pants. I move on despite Tony’s release and the word ‘ _ twenty-three’  _ comes out in a voice that's nearly gone. 

 

Even though he's already come, I can feel Tony’s cock rubbing against my pants and he's gasping at the overstimulation. When 25 finally arrives, there's no hesitation when I lift Tony off of the couch and into my arms. I deposit him none too gently on the bed and remove the vibrator from inside of him. I don't even have the mind to turn it off before I'm inside of Tony. 

 

My hand reaches around to touch his slowly recuperating cock. Almost instantly, he's hard and thrusting back against me. My tension on the drive here and surviving that spanking, I knew I wasn't going to last long. In a quick 10 minutes, I'm thrusting deep inside Tony and panting as he clenches down on me in the midst of his second orgasm.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys like it!!! Please leave us feedback!! <3


End file.
